


Fairy Tail- Phoenix Warrior

by MoonlightPaladin



Series: Fairy Tail- Phoenix Universe [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blacken Ice, F/F, F/M, Haru Shadow, Rei Shadow, Yuki-Hime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPaladin/pseuds/MoonlightPaladin
Summary: Magnolia is in a complete state of war, the enemy is unknown to FairyTail. That this puts them to the test, can they survive the battles coming especially to Team Natsu plus an O/C team? This story is edited by my partner on wattpad called HimeHadaFuda.A/N Original Characters are included in the fanfiction.A/N Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima Only Oc belong to meA/N This is a separate universe from the canon one.





	1. Prologue Chapters-Training To Pass The Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi Dragneel is as strong as her father Natsu Dragneel. During an era of Peace, Nashi is told to go train with the strongest and elite mages of Fairytail. Can she keep up with them?

Nashi's P.O.V.

"Hi there, I'm Nashi Dragneel. This is my story before the fateful day that war ignited. "Suddenly my dream broke, as I woke up to my mom's yelling.

"NASHI DRAGNEEL! GET YOUR PINK HAIR INTO THE KITCHEN FOR BREAKFAST NOW!!" Man, why couldn't she let me sleep just a bit more?! I woke up and changed out of my pink pj's into a pink top, red skirt and my black and pink scarf. Dad gave me this scarf when I recently learned how to use my magic. I wonder why?

Before I could even finish my train of thought, dad broke down my door. "OKAY OKAY OKAY I WILL GO! DON'T FORCE ME DAD PLEASE!!!!" Within a few moments, my dad carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ignoring me. Man, why me??

When my dad finally let me down, I was dropped right in front of mom. "Hi mom, I'm here now..." She didn't look too amused, "Now, get your pink hair filled with breakfast. You've got your training with Wendy right after." I really ate fast, faster than dad thanks to mom and well....how much she scares me.

After I ate, I ran out of the place before my parents changed their minds regarding my punishment. "Hey, big sis, where you going?" With that, I see my little bro, Liddian, running over to catch up with me. I stopped to let him talk to me. "What do you want bro? I have to go train with Wendy" He looked shocked that, I had to go train with Wendy. "Can I train too?" I nodded to signal yes. We both arrived at where Wendy was waiting.

I signaled Liddian to go watch from a safer point. "So what am I gonna learn today Wendy?" She looked serious, "Today, we are gonna be seeing how much power you have and to see if you can break your limits?"Limits, I didn't understand her at all. Suddenly it clicked that it was gonna be a battle.

With that, I charged her,"CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!" Smoke was made once, my fist made contact. I'll have to make sure that I say sorry to Wendy after we finish training. WHAT! She caught it and, didn't suffer any damage! When did she change her hair and eye color to pink! "SKY DRAGON TORNADO FIST!" I went backward as she made me flew backward.

As I got back my footing I had to ask Wendy something. "How did you change your eyes and hair?" She looked shocked that I didn't know, "This is called Dragon Force, it's when a dragon slayer gets strength similar to a dragon. Also, I can tell that you are curious that you don't know about surpassing the limits. This was taught to me by an old friend." With that, a blinding white light surrounded the area that we were at.

This pressure emitting from Wendy is really something. Before I could even think about a battle plan, I flew across the forest. Damn, what is this power she has? Is this what she means about breaking the limits? "This is called Dragon Force-Primal Reversion, only a select few with the right potential can do this."

Primal Reversion, dad doesn't have that and what right potential. "I specifically talked to Natsu about you, the one who help me to achieve this power. Mentioned that any Celestial Dragon Slayers can do it without a problem. Only those who don't need to have already achieved a certain power before unlocking this." Wait, so that's why mom and dad wanted me to get here early. This is my suppose ultimate strength?

I kept getting blown back by just punches. I'm tired of not being strong enough. My dad always finds an excuse to go on missions with me. It's always how it's like being the daughter of Natsu Dragneel! I've had enough! With my rage, a light surrounds the forest. Wendy looks shocked; it's not the Primal Reversion she was talking about. Even so, it's my Dragon Force! My face and arms gain some red scales and a red aura surrounds me. "I'll call this Celestial Ruby Fire Dragon Slayer Mode or Ruby Dragon Force!"

With that, I begin to charge at Wendy and got behind her although we both were reacting at very fast speeds. Our fists collide with as neither of us wants to lose, even though this is a training match. She made some distance for an attack, I'm not gonna let that happen, Wendy. I charged her but,"SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL!" Damn, she got it off. I was blown backward and after a few seconds, I had regained my footing. "TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE THEN! CELESTIAL RUBY FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!" That created a pure red flame fireball that struck Wendy and pushed her back. Wow, she is strong. No wonder she is an S-Class Wizard for FairyTail. I charged toward Wendy when suddenly I was punched back by a familiar fire...


	2. Prologue Chapters-After Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi's training takes an unexpected turn with the arrival of Primal Reversion! What is this mode and what can Nashi do in return!?

Nashi's P.O.V

I was blown back by Liddian's Solar Iron Fist. "Why are you fighting me, bro??" I looked up and saw that he too had this Primal Reversion."Since when did you have that?!"They both started to charge towards me...Wait why does my...?

I woke up only to see that I was still in my pj's. Was it a dream? Then why was there all the talk about Primal Reversion?"Nashi Dragneel are you still sleeping??" I looked up to see my dad, Natsu Dragneel with flames ready to hit me with. "Dad I'm awake. I'll go eat breakfast."

He looked at me, confused. "It's 8 at night Nashi. You okay? Oh, you do look like you've got a cold. Lucy! Nashi has a cold!!" I looked really embarrassed."Dad, I'm fine. Wait, it's 8?!!!!" What happened during the day? I don't remember anything other than waking up and eating breakfast really fast.

"Dad what happened today??" He looked surprised at me as if he was expecting me to have remembered what had happened earlier. "Well, you were training with me and I struck your head really hard. It was with my strongest attack so you were kind of out cold for the rest of the day."

As my dad said that, I'm reminded of the word that my dream was kind of centered around."Hey dad, what's Primal Reversion??" He looked at me like I was nuts."What's that? Some fire you can eat??" He looked even more confused then I was. Suddenly, I realized that I wasn't training with dad. The energy that I was hit with wasn't that of dad's. It had a similar prescience to Wendy's and Liddian's. I need to find out about the "Primal Reversion" that was mentioned. Before that, I might as well get some sleep before I get hit again."'Night dad."I fell fast asleep...


	3. Prologue Chapters-The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking answers about her powers and Primal Reversion. Nashi seeks out the assistance of the strongest members!

Nashi's P.O.V.

As I went through the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Primal Reversion. I approached my little brother a few days ago and he has no idea what I was talking about. I need to talk to Wendy about the form and why my dragon force is different from my dad's but I have no idea where she is. I already checked the entire town and the only place left is the guild. "Oh wait! Why didn't I check there first?!" I screamed in frustration before running towards FairyTail. I instantly saw Wendy, she was standing in front of the guild and humming a song I didn't recognize. She was staring at the clouds with an intense gaze but at the same time, she looked like she was daydreaming.

"What's wrong Wendy?" She looked at me and once again I saw it, a mark similar to the one dad gave mom. "Where did you get that mark Wendy-Chan?" She looked at me and with a slight smile said, "it was my closest friend that gave me the mark. He was also the one that helped me reach Primal Reversion. A magic, I'm sure you want to know more about." I was shocked, how did she know that I was coming to ask about Primal Reversion. "You are also curious about your celestial red fire dragon slayer mode, too right?" Okay, now I am even more confused. It was as if she read my mind or something equally as shocking. "I've trained myself to use my primal senses without having my tail out or in primal form. As for answering your questions, I am going to need some help explaining from FairyTail's Ultimate Team."

Ultimate team? Isn't the best team in FairyTail, Team Natsu? "No, it isn't team Natsu." She read my mind again! "Blacken Ice isn't that well known but that's only because they aren't here most of the time. I wish I could have the person that helped me reached primal revision explain it but he's on a mission right now. Oh, please don't worry! There is someone just as knowledgeable on the subject in Magnolia right now. You probably heard of her before, since she's the most famous person in Blacken Ice." It seemed like she was done talking now but still, someone that I've heard of. "Hey Wendy, what do you mean by someone that I've heard of?" I'm really want to know who she was talking about but her only reply was a simple "You'll understand when you see her." She then started to walk towards the central path in Magnolia, I wonder who this member is?

(A Few Hours Later)

We eventually cross a street that I've never been to before. "Are we there yet???" The walking was fine when we started but it's been more than an hour and I had to know. She nodded and I start to scan the area to see if there was anyone there and there was no one. There were shops everywhere that ranged from groceries to furniture and to clothes. It seemed like the street had a shop for everything anyone could want but there was no one around. Looking through the window of a clothing store I see a cashier reading a magazine in a relaxed pose. "Hey Wendy, why is there no one here but all the shops are opened?" Wait why is it cold all of a sudden! "Gray?" I looked around the street in search of him but he wasn't here. Eventually, my eyes landed on a cute looking café that had a sign in front that read Dahlia Café and sitting at a table was someone that I thought was only a legend. It was the infamous Ice Queen.


	4. Prologue Chapters-Haru-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the legendary Ice Queen has left Nashi in disbelif. How could Wendy know someone so powerful and what does it mean for Nashi's answers?

Nashi's P.O.V.

"You're the Ice Queen," I said, mystified. She really does exist! I've heard stories from Gray, Mirajane, and mom about how strong her ice dragonslayer magic was. Still, I didn't think it would be so strong to the point where she's a walking cooler! "Looks like Yuki got your attention pretty quickly." I hear Wendy chuckle quietly as she spoke. "The Ice Queen is the only other person in the café! How do I not notice her!" I argued back with a pout. Still, I am really curious about her. I look back to the Ice Queen and she's looking as calm as she was the first time I saw her. The Ice Queen was eating a chocolate cake with an iced drink on the side. I took the time to observe her more. She had long white hair with bangs that almost covered the right side of her face, sharp crimson eyes, and a curvy figure. She looks exactly like how mom described her, but mom never said anything about how pale she was! She looked almost sickly. Is she not eating enough? Also, what's up with her clothes? She looks like she walked straight out of one of those fashion magazines mom won't stop obsessing over. Is she trying to compensate for something?

"Hey! Stop staring at Yuki, you expired coupon! That's horrifically impolite!" a man's voice? I looked around the café but I could only see the two other girls in the café. Wendy was talking to the Ice Queen as she sipped from the glass. "You shouldn't look around like a lost lamb when the person talking to you is right in front of you." I followed the voice and looked down. It was a pale-yellow cat standing on its hind legs. Each of his greenish gold eyes had a diagonal scar running down the middle, he was wearing a mini black suit and he had a red guild mark on his forehead. "Woah! When did you get there?!" I didn't notice him at all! Do I need to go back to training? What's up with my senses today? "Humph, I was here from the start and I don't take kindly to your earlier remark when you said no one else was in the café beside Yuki." He said while glaring at me. What a rude exceed! "Wait, that guild mark on your head is Fairy Tail's! Does that mean you're Ice Queen's exceed?!"

"Yuki." "What?" "Her name is Yuki. Stop calling her Ice Queen, that isn't her name." eh. "it's fine Aster. You shouldn't expect her to know my name when I've never even introduced myself." I hear a calm feminine voice and I turn to the only occupied table. Both Wendy and the Ice Queen were staring at me. "let's do introductions. My name is Yuki-Hime but call me Yuki. The exceed you were talking to is my partner, Aster. It's nice to finally meet you Nashi." The Ice Queen... no, Yuki says. "Ah, uh it's nice to meet you too. Wait, how do you know my name?" "Mirajane would talk about you sometimes during our daily talks. You are just like how she described you. A cute tiger cub." Tiger cub?! What is she talking about and just what is Mirajane telling her? "Oh, Nashi don't you have something that you wanted to ask Yuki?" I hear Wendy say. That's right! I can't believe I forgot about the reason why I'm here. "Yuki! Do you know why my magic is different from Dad's!" I screamed and Yuki made a displeased face.

"Please don't scream so loudly. I can hear you just fine" She said through gritted teeth, "and yes I do know but I won't explain it to you." I can't believe this. She knows but won't explain it to me! "WHY NOT?!" I screamed even louder and slammed my hands down onto the table. Suddenly, my body tenses upon instinct as the air starts to rapidly drop in temperature. "Please cool down. You do not have to yell into my face." Yuki said in a monotone voice. "Ahhh let's all settle down, please! Yuki, it's getting really cold! Please turn the temperature back to normal! Nashi, please stop yelling and let Yuki properly explain!" Even with Wendy trying to keep the peace, Yuki still hasn't stopped lowering the temperature. "Yuki, do you know when the twins are arriving? We have already waited for an hour. They should be here by now." Aster chimed in. "Oh, that's right. Those two should be here by now." Yuki said calmly and the air finally started to warm up.

"Eh! But aren't they still on a job?" Wendy asked with a hopeful tone. "Nope. They called me earlier and said that they finished early." Yuki replied. With that, Wendy's face lit up as if Christmas had come early for her. "Who are you guys talking about?" I looked continuously between Yuki and Wendy, waiting for an answer. Yuki was the one that replied back. "I'm talking about the other members in Blacken Ice besides Wendy and I. They were supposed to meet me here so we could discuss a new job. Apparently, there have been sightings of goblins around this area and we're here to make sure they don't wander in." That's why there is no one here. "If it's so dangerous then why are there still workers here?" Right after I said that I hear the sounds of hundreds of stomping footsteps. I run outside and to my surprise I see an army of goblins charging at us with weapons drawn. "Yuki! The goblins are here!" I scream back into the café, a little panicked. Wendy moves to go out but Yuki grabs her arm and with a small smirk said, "Calm down Wendy. I just got a message from Rei, they are both here now. Let Haru have her grand entrance and impress the young cub."

"WHAT?! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME TO FIGHT BY MYSELF" I screamed back in panic. Ugh. Fine, if they aren't going to help then I'll finish them myself. I turn back to the hoard and get ready a dragon roar when I heard it. A loud scream "CELESTIAL RAGE ULTIMATE TORRENT STRIKE!!" With that, I see red water blast forward beside me and take out the mob in one hit. I look back and I see a woman in a frilly dress standing in triumph. Who is that?


	5. Prologue Chapters-Haru-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who saved Nashi from a swarm of beasts?! What did Yuki mean by the twins will be here anytime soon and why is Wendy so happy?

Nashi's P.O.V

I look around to see who took out the army, and notice a female with black hair, a figure similar to Wendy's, a blue necklace. She is wearing a black dress that looks like the two-piece that mom wears that she got during her grand magic game battle against dragons. She came down, and approached me with a warm smile."Yuki? Who is she?" Yuki looks back with a warm smile, "She is the Celestial Water Dragon Slayer, Haru shadow." 

Haru Shadow. Mom had mentioned her before and said that she is one of the strongest females in the guild, apparently stronger than Erza and Mirajane. "Long time no see Haru!" Wendy began to converse with her. "What took you so long Haru?" Yuki asked Haru, "Well, sorry Yuki! I know how you don't like to be kept waiting. Actually, we ran into some dark guild twice and Rei had used up more magic than usual for the mission. I had to fight and for the second time. Well..." "Well, what Haru?" "Well, I got controlled again like that other time ages ago. Rei had to finish the guild solo which was easy for him." Yuki looked mad, "Haru, how many times are you going to make the same mistakes?" "Sorry Yuki, but this time the mission got the best of me."

Wendy butted in, "Yuki you shouldn't be too hard on Haru, we all make mistakes." Yuki spoke, "Well, then I guess that we have to increase training as a group as well as training that way." "No, not that Yuki that training Rei and you can do but we can't!" Wendy and Haru both shouted that to Yuki. "Both of you never change." After Yuki said that, she started to laugh a tiny bit. "HELLO!!! DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT ME!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All of them looked towards me, "Of course we didn't forget about you. Although forgive my partner since we haven't seen our friends in a while." 

A short white cat said that. "Who are you???" I screamed over to the white cat."Lucky!" Haru ran over to the white cat. "Haru you should be glad that Rei is also with you, otherwise, I would never find you again." Haru looked over towards me and said,"anyway, sorry to keep you waiting for me all this time Nashi how 'bout we begin soon." Wait, how did she know my name? "I know your name because you are a person of interest to my brother. I need to test you if you are capable of using Primal Reversion like someone else can." "Wait, there is another person that can use Primal Reversion!" "You guessed it right! Now, are you ready Nashi? This fight is really going to test your strength."

Without warning, I rushed over to blast Haru. "CELESTIAL GOLDEN FIRE DRAGON ULTIMATE ROAR!!!" I created a huge fireball which blasted Haru as far as I can see. Wendy looked shocked, while Yuki continued to observe how Nashi fights. I continued to charge Haru, this time with Primal Reversion that I unlocked with dad. "CELESTIAL RAGE ULTIMATE VORTEX!" I barely managed to dodge the red water blast, "CHANGE MODE! PRIMAL REVERSION- DRAGON FORCE!" After the pressure left the area, I saw the shocked faces that each of them possessed probably because I have Primal Reversion now. I charged Haru without leaving her time to react. "DRAGON SLAYER ULTIMATE ART! EXPLODING DRAGON."

I was sent flying into a wall before I could even reach Haru. How is this even possible, if Primal Reversion supposed to be the strongest power a dragon slayer can achieve? Who out-sped me? " Finally, you are here. Why were you making me wait for you, Rei?"


	6. Prologue Chapters-Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could have defeated Nashi's primal reversion with one blow? How could Nashi achieved Primal Reversion within a short period of time?

Nashi's P.O.V.

I turn around to see a male with a good build like dad, he has black hair, black clothing and looks similar to Haru. He turned his attention towards Yuki and spoke, "Sorry to keep you all waiting for me." I looked over at Wendy and, she looks very joyful like she was Erza seeing strawberry cheesecake. While Haru, Lucky, Aster, and Yuki are all smiling to this guy?

Wendy ran over towards him while saying, "Rei it has been a while hasn't it." This Rei person embraced Wendy. "It has been Wendy, I've missed you a lot." Yuki crooked her eyebrows, "Rei is that the first thing you want to do after you have kept me waiting?" Rei looked over to Yuki after separating from Wendy after the hug. "Of course it is you should know why it's important to me too since I haven't seen her in quite some time." 

Yuki sighed, "No, I can't. It really has been a long time, since we have all met together." Rei looked a bit irritated towards Yuki, "Also, we don't need to do that type of training Yuki. The training that Wendy and Haru do is enough for their strengths." Yuki looked back and replied, " We could do more training?" Rei had shaken his head for a no. What is going on, why are they acting calm towards him and friendly? Rei turned his attention over towards to me while looking a bit angry, "You shouldn't have done that attack." 

I'm confused on how he out-sped me also on how did he know about the technique I used. Yuki spoke out towards me "You are looking at Blacken Ice's Leader and, the original Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer." Haru shouted at the top of her lungs proudly, "Rei Shadow my twin brother!" So Rei is the leader of this team, this is getting me fired up.

"Well then if you are going to interrupt my fight against your twin sister then I'm going to fight you!" Without warning, I charge against Rei. As I do so I hear warnings about not doing it, also something else, but I can't make it out. "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" That attack made contact with Rei's face which covered him from my view for a moment."Impressive that you achieved Primal Reversion without our help, though your power currently is weak. I bet even Wendy can throw a harder punch then you." What the hell! How did that do nothing to him, this did something to dad when we trained! 

"Do you want to fight me even though I am Blacken Ice's leader? " I replied fast, "Of course, I'll be stronger if I do." Before I could even react, I was sent flying into a wall that broke the wall and probably other things behind it. OW! How strong is Rei, I look back to see that "Don't say I didn't warn you Nashi." How did he hit me back so fast? "That hit I gave you, I didn't put any power towards it." That made me enraged, so I rushed over with an Iron Fist ready to strike him. I was blown back to a different wall with no time to react. 

"How are you doing this?!" I screamed out in pain towards Rei. "I'm the leader, isn't it obvious I would be strong. " I yelled back towards him, "How many hits have you done to me? I have counted 2 hits each time before I was sent flying into a wall." Rei smirked, "Each time you wanted to attack me, those hits that sent you flying into a wall was about 20 each time." I was beyond belief; how could someone be that fast. How could someone be more powerful than my Primal Reversion?

"You haven't achieved the proper one so you don't have the full power boost. After all, you may have a tail but no scales." Wait this isn't the proper form?" I'll tell you all about it after the fight. Within a single moment, Rei appeared in front of me and knocked me out without using any magic. I blacked out but before I did, I heard Rei's voice say something to Yuki. Along the lines of, "Let's go there to talk and Haru don't forget to bring Nashi."


	7. Prologue Chapters-Answers-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi was defeated and what did Rei mean by that's not Primal Reversion? What exactly is going on with Nashi's power and how strong is this Rei?

Nashi's P.O.V.

I wake up, eyes closed, in a cold room laying on something comfy with a soothing pressure on my forehead. The thing on my head was really cold but it feels really gentle and soft. It's a really nice feeling and I unconsciously formed a smile. A few more hours of sleeping would be nice. "Finally. You sure took your time waking up Nashi." I hear a voice call out and I finally open my eyes. "Good evening, Nashi." Yuki was sitting on the edge of the bed that I was lying on with a smile on her face and her right hand on my head. "AH! Ju..ju.. Just what do you think you are doing?!!!" I screamed in a panic and quickly jumped out of the bed. Yuki looked at me with a concerned gaze and said "Why are you panicked? I was merely trying to wake you up quicker." Awkwardly, I forced words out of my mouth, "Eh? That's it. Er, alright then." Wah! How embarrassing! I just freaked out on Yuki for no reason. I felt my face heat up and I looked away from her. That's when I started to hear two sharp voices yelling. 

Are Wendy and Rei fighting? "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL MY PUNCHES WEAK REI!!!" Okay, that was obviously Wendy, "I NEEDED A METAPHOR AND IT SEEMED LIKE YOU ALREADY FACED HER. SO THAT'S WHY I USED YOU BECAUSE SHE ALREADY FELT YOUR PUNCHES. I KNOW HARU ONLY BLASTED HER AND, YUKI HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!!" Wow, this sounds like dad and mom, when they fight. Yuki was walking outside while saying, "Don't worry Nash. I am going to take care of those morons and then come back. This will be quick." With that, she left the room. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER MATED YOU REI!" Wait they mated each other??? "YOU TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Suddenly a very cold chill seeped into my room, then I hear something very frightening.

"IF YOU BOTH DO NOT SHUT IT THEN YOU TWO CAN SPEND YOUR TIME FROZEN UNTIL I SAY SO!!! NASHI JUST WOKE UP AND SHE IS CONFUSED ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU TWO ARGUING!!!" I hear Yuki yell in a thundering voice. That's why dad is scared of her, to be honest, she is terrifying. Then I see Haru walk in but with a tired look, "What's the problem Haru? It sounds like a battle downstairs! Like when my dad challenges people at the guild!" She looked at me like she was glad I'm sane or something like that? "Nothing anyway, it's finally time to answer your questions." I jumped to the edge of the bed in anticipation, "Your magic is different from your dad's because you are a hybrid dragon slayer. Hybrid dragon slayers don't take after their parents at all. There are no actual hybrid dragons except Ayame and Kiyoshi which are mine and Rei dragons. As well as each Celestial Dragon Slayer have different color modes to represent different forms the stars can take. Each dragon slayer only has 4, mine are: blue, pink, purple, and red. While my brothers are blue, purple, gold and silver." 

This is a lot to take in all at once, so I'm a hybrid dragon slayer because of mom and dad! Cool! I get to rub in my dad's face that I have more power than him. "Now that I gave you a moment to breathe and let's talk about Primal Reversion shall we?"I replied very quickly with a nod that means yes. Haru acknowledged the nod and continued," Primal Reversion happens with the dragon seed being affected by stomach acid. We had to absorb the stomach acid of artificial things but you can tap into it to a degree without the stomach acid. If you want to actually get the full power you will need the stomach acid to peel off the first layer of the dragon seed. As well as you will need to prepare for one battle. Against my brother because in case of worst case scenario while you are in Primal Reversion..... You may lose your powers permanently afterward. "


	8. Prologue Chapters-Answers-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Haru mean by you could lose you powers permanently? Why is Rei at the center of someone's magic? What is special about Rei?

Nashi's P.O.V.

Did I just hear that right! I'll lose my powers if I continue to seek out Primal Reversion!!! It's supposed to be the strongest form a dragon slayer could take but, if I can't control it I lose my power. I started to panic as my heart rate began to rise by a lot. Wait, is this because of my burst Primal?? My vision started to get blurry and my energy was slipping out from me, "Calm down Nashi!" I can't make out what Haru was saying as my vision became black. I fell backward as I felt my energy disappearing but why?

A Few Hours Later

I think the same nice hand as before is on my forehead. I just hope it isn't Yuki; I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I open my eyes to see my mom, Lucy. "Nashi sweetie you're awake." I also noticed that we are in the infirmary, which I actually have been in a couple of times. Meaning that we are in the guild, but how? Last, I remember I was in a room with Haru and the other members of Blacken Ice. 

Without warning, my mom and dad who appeared seemingly out of nowhere hugged me. "Nashi your mom was crying the whole time you were passed out," I hear my dad say. Instantly, my mom and dad stopped hugging me and slapped him. "Natsu you cried more than me! Did you forget that the entire time you were saying 'oh please Mavis save Nashi!!' So, you don't get to point your fingers at me, you hypocrite!" As much as I am glad to see my parents, it hurts me when they start to do something like an argument but not really. It's just Lucy talking and my dad well I don't understand but both of them tell me that it isn't fighting.

"You fainted because of your unstable burst Primal Reversion?" I looked at my mom and dad who were ignoring the comments of the emo looking dude who was looking at me. "I brought you back to the guild hall while I got Haru to get your parents. Your burst Primal form caused a rapid change in your body temperature and you fainted. I assume your powers aren't very stable, are they?" 

I look towards my parents who momentarily stopped fighting. They shook their head in no and then went back to fighting. "Nashi, that form you used was an imperfect Primal Burst mode. You blacked out because your body isn't accustomed to burst modes as well as the price. Which is your body needs to become even more because you lose a bit of strength. Actually, Natsu how long ago did she get this burst mode?" 

Dad stopped fighting to answer his question, "She started pushing herself after assuming that Wendy has Primal Reversion." Rei looked a bit pissed off, "Just because someone is stronger than you doesn't mean that you should obsessively train to become stronger than them!" He sounded mad and for a few seconds, I felt a strong sense of shame.

My face felt hot and I looked down when a loud voice sounded. "Hypocrite!" I hear Yuki yell teasingly from the other side of the wall. Rei smiled slightly as he replied with a loud, "AS IF YOU GET TO SAY THAT!" his voice sounded angry but his facial expression said otherwise. Loud laughter starts to erupt outside and I join in with a quiet chuckle. 

My mom was subtly laughing too but my dad was cackling like a demon. Rei glares at my dad before lightly coughing. He turns to me with a proud look that was similar to the way my dad would look at me sometimes. "The strength that each Blacken Ice Member, possesses is something to strive for. Our strength is the strongest in the guilds, so it is common by now that you want to get to our level." 

I stood up and faced Rei, "Where are the others?" Rei looked calm but I can barely tell by looking at him. His face looked angry and I'm starting to think that his face always looks like that. "They are in the guild hall." I was content with that answer, wait he looked concerned now as well as mom and dad. My dad looked very pissed off, and my mom had a serious face. "Something bad is coming, do you feel that Rei??" My mom directed the question towards Rei. While my dad asked, "Something ultra-powerful is coming, and it's dangerous." I look over towards him as he replied.

"Something bad is going to happen, we need to get out now!" Rei rushed out of the room followed by my mom and dad than me. We all rushed out into the main hall as I noticed it was glowing. Why is a blast coming, within a few microseconds the main hall started the crack with very strong winds created by the blast. Though instantly Rei sprouted out wings from his back to cover the inside of the guild hall. "HEY, I NEED HELP TO COVER THE BLAST MY WINGS AREN'T GONNA BE ENOUGH!!!" I looked down and Erza instantly yelled" ALRIGHT! THE GUILD IS UNDER ATTACK GET A MOVE ON TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS NOW!!! S-CLASS MAGES IN-FRONT WHILE THE OTHERS LISTEN TO YUKI!!!" 

With that, I saw everyone coming together and working like I have never seen before. As I looked over towards Haru, she was struggling to get over to where Rei was to support him until Gajeel came over to help her. While Yuki and Gray moved back to back and created an Ice Dome. Shielding the mages that weren't S-class and trapping them in the part of the guild furthest away from Rei. I was herded in there along with my mom. 

Gildarts told Cana to ensure people safety as well as her own before moving towards the front lines. Wendy had a pink aura around her while I think she was trying to calm down the wind. When Haru finally got over to her brother, I think she made a comment about tag teaming wings but I can barely make it out because of the stupid wind. I saw armored water wings appear from Haru's back though I saw that both Rei and Haru were struggling against the wind until Gajeel helped out even further along with Elfman anchoring themselves with the twins. Oh, I see this made is so that the twins can shield and the other two can worry about the gust.

I have never seen the guild band together so quickly, I overhear a comment from my dad to Rei. "You better not fail; this is your team's chance to do what it does Rei." I heard Rei respond with a slight chuckle, "I suggest you don't slack off Natsu. Second-best also has to work hard." I never knew my dad was close to Rei. My mom came over to me saying "Your dad and Rei are actually really close friends. 

Though right now we need to be ready to fight whatever is on the other side of the blast. I looked confused, "Shouldn't we focus on the guy who ordered this?" My mom quickly laughed, "Sweetie, this is something serious if Rei is actively assisting us. For all the time I have known Rei. He wouldn't help us unless there is a threat that his team needs to handle. For any battle we all work together in assisting to beat whoever, but when it comes to the leader. Team Natsu only assists where we can be the most help to Blacken Ice."

Wow, I didn't know that Blacken Ice was that highly respected. Rei must be an incredibly strong mage to lead it but he's still a dick for hitting me earlier. Suddenly, the guild hall exploded. The force of the blast ripped apart everything in sight and the mages outside the dome were actively fighting against the gale created by the blast. Rei and Haru's wings were protecting them and the S-classes from debris but they were taking heavy damage. 

I looked around the inside of the dome and no one in here was affected by the wind. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my arm and I turn to see my mom gripping tighter onto me. She was staring intently outside and at my dad with a worried face. I turn towards him as well and he was doing well to hold his ground, but I guess my mom will still worry about him no matter what.

Further ahead, I notice a large object getting closer. "Mom, do you see that?" I asked but I doubt she would be able to see it if I couldn't. Squinting my eyes, I tried to get a closer look. It was getting closer and the image was becoming more recognizable. It was the guild's fairy statue heading straight for us!!! I turn towards Yuki but she wasn't looking towards the statue and neither was Grey. They both had their eyes closed and were focused on maintaining the dome. "HEY YUKI!!!" I screamed to get her to notice the giant object heading our way but she acted like she didn't hear me at all. "GREY!!!"

He ignored me too and I started to panic. What if it breaks the dome? Are we going to die if the dome breaks? "Calm down Nashi," Yuki said as serene as ever and the second she finished saying that the statue crashed into the barrier. "Do you have such little faith in ice mages? Something like that would not even leave a scratch on our creation." Dust was left behind as the fairy smashed into pieces upon contact. Just like Yuki said, there wasn't a single scratch and the ice was still perfectly clear. "Woah," I said on reflex. 

Grey started to chuckle at my amazement, "Did you forget that your favorite uncle Grey is the best ice mage around?" Yuki joined in but she was quieter than him, "Second best Grey. I hope you still remember our current score is 23-76 with me winning." She was smirking, and Grey started to laugh louder. "Yeah. Yeah but you better give me a re-match once this shi-stuff is over with." Grey stumbled a bit as he spoke and the conversation died when the other statue crashes into the dome. They went back to focusing on the barrier and for a brief minute, my field of vision was blocked by dust. 

The gale was finally stopping and what was once our guild hall was covered in smoke. I saw that Yuki quickly left Gray to hold the Ice barrier as soon the smoke cleared. Looking around I saw, Wendy and Haru in Primal Reversion with scales and a tail but their hair hasn't changed, while Rei and Yuki had a strange aura around them. What is going on?

Rei's P.O.V.

There was a massive power that sent the blast that actually broke Kiyoshi's Fire King Armor wings along with Ayame's Water Guardian Armor Wings. No one has been able to break mine and Haru's ultimate dragon soul armors. The Guildhall was completely destroyed; whoever did this will pay greatly. "Yuki, Haru, Wendy get ready. This opponent isn't our regular opponent, Yuki any thoughts?" Yuki looked towards me, "I do not know who would do this but I suspect it is someone that wants revenge." I nodded in agreement. Her eyes are narrowed and she looked tenser than usual during a fight. Crap looks like we might have to go all out. Suddenly, I sense an attack coming my way. 

I sprout out one of Kiyoshi's aura wings to deflect it. "Who are you and why are you doing this!?" Some of the smoke cleared up and a female with black clothing and pink hair. No way. She looks just like Nashi, but she's over with Lucy at the moment, how? Unless that's a demon version of Nashi is standing in front of us. That must be why I sensed enormous power, I don't know if anyone besides me will be able to fight her. Maybe Perfect Primal Reversion would be enough but it may not be and something will happen. The demon Nashi spoke for the first time and what she said sent a chill to my bones: "Why to kill everyone of course!"


	9. The Day Hope Died!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious foe arrives and destroys the guild hall. She claims to want to kill Blacken Ice, but Rei knows that she has other intentions. Is it time for Blacken Ice to die?

Rei's P.O.V.

Why? This spawn of hell really wants to kill everyone? There is a pitch black aura surrounding her and an immense power emitting from her. She isn't human at all. We need to be cautious during the fight. She has the strength to end everyone if we aren't careful. Haru and Wendy impatiently rush in to charge the demon, "WAIT!" Haru runs behind Wendy as she powers up while Wendy prepares a punch.

"PRIMAL SKY DRAGON FIST!" Wendy surrounds her fist with raging tornado-like winds and it blasts demon Nashi back. Haru jumped with support from Wendy as she hit the demon.

"CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON CLAW!!" Raging red water covers Haru's right leg before making contact with the demon right in her gut. Demon Nashi is sent flying back even further than Wendy's sky dragon fist. Something was too easy about this.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT ABOUT THE POWER I'M READING OFF HER!!" The spawn of Satan got back up and her dark magic increases a million fold. Extremely powerful gust forces us away from her. "WENDY, HARU GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!!" Using my Perfect Dragon Soul, wings spawn from my back. I quickly soar upwards and speeds up to get closer to them. The demon sends Wendy flying back towards the guild hall and while pinning Haru down.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!!!" I yell out while changing into my Celestial Silver Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. I roar out, "CELESTIAL SILVER FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!" My hand lit up with my silver flames as I rush right into her trap. "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW!!"

Suddenly, massive waves of water swallow me and push me away. No, DAMMIT! I can't let Haru die. I quickly jump up and incinerate the water beneath me. The massive wave of water instantly evaporates as I look on in horror. The demon was about to kill Haru, a single teardrop slips from my eye before falling to the ground. Haru really believes that she was going to die...no, please...Haru looks like she's about to cry but also peaceful.

"I love you bro, stay.." Before she could even finish, a pillar of ice burst out of the ground and rips the demon's arm off of her body.

"YOU!!!" The demon stares at Yuki with an evil eye then snarls before moving to rush her.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Haru screams as she encases the demon in a water prison. "YUKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!"

Yuki's eyebrow twitches slightly as she smoothly replies, "I could ask you the same thing Haru. What were you thinking! Attacking her without a plan?!" Haru laughs sheepishly and Yuki sighs with fondness.

I exhale loudly, "Thank you Yuki." and she smiles back at me.

In one swift movement, Yuki raises her hand, "Ice make: Iron Maiden." From the ground sprouts the split head of a giant ice woman. Haru quickly leapt out of the way with an eep and the demon was devoured by the spike-filled head of the ice women. In an instant, the iron maiden closes to form an ice coffin.

"Did we do it?" Haru asks softly. Even though the demon looks dead, something doesn't feel right. A strange aura was still emitting from the ice.

"Well-" Yuki begins but I quickly interrupt, "HARU GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW!!!" With a loud crash the ice head breaks into multiple pieces and there the demon stands triumphantly. A red arm replaces the old arm that was ripped off and the holes that should have been made, weren't there.

"AHAHAHHAHAH. DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO KILL ME!!!" Laughing maniacally, as she throws a spear of fire at Yuki before anyone could even react to her return. Yuki shrieks in pain as the spear slams right into her stomach and pierces her porcelain skin. The sound of ice breaking emits almost as loudly as Yuki's scream. She had tried to protect herself with a hastily made ice shield but the demon easily got through. Her body was thrown back from the force of the throw and the spear jams itself straight into the guild wall.

"YUKI!!!" Haru, Wendy and I scream out.

"Ugh." She groans in pain as the spear hangs her above the ground. Her shaking hands move to try and rip the spear out but she couldn't do more than grabbing it lightly. From the corner of my eye, I see that Wendy rushing over to her.

In a flash, black waves of light pierce my legs and fling me out of the guild hall. Damnit! My leg...Guh, I gotta fight through the pain...GAH! I quickly form an aura hand to grab a nearby pillar to swing myself towards Yuki. As I reach her, she cries out, "Rei, you have to help Wendy! She needs it more!"

Huh...Demon Nashi screams out, "YOUR HEALING MAGIC IS MINE NOW!!!" She charges towards Wendy with lightning crackling around her. Wendy tries to run away but all of a sudden, vines emerge from the ground and binds her. Blood slowly oozes from the tight vines and Wendy screams as Lamia cackles like a madman. I form an aura hand and grab ahold of a pillar near Wendy.

I angrily yell out, "YOU AREN'T GETTING HER!" I fling myself at Lamia but all of a sudden. Multiple gigantic boulders come flying at me and I cry out, "GAH!!!" A boulder slams right into my face and I crash as I cry out in pain from being squished.

I quickly break free from the giant boulder that was confining me with the assistance of Haru. Lamia cries out, "TOO LATE!!!" Around Lamia is black lightning that's forming a spiked shield. The same spike shield that was piercing Wendy's body.

Wendy cries out in pain as the lighting spikes shock her body and blood drips from her. From the attack, Wendy's body magic drops to extremely low levels as she exits Primal Reversion. How...attacks don't affect her magic!?

I look on with worry for Wendy as Haru cries out, "WENDY!"

A bright orange aura blasts around me, as everyone focuses their attention on me. I roar out, "YOU SICK FREAK GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

My orange aura increases into a giant size as my magic power increases. I roar out, "PRIMAL REVERSION!!!"

I quickly power up into my primal form and rush right in. Demon Nashi moves in front of Wendy's body and mutters, "Darkness Amaterasu formula - three hundred!"

Within a microsecond, I was inside her trap made of dark magic circles. What the...no! The way the circles are made, Amaterasu ..but I have never seen this one before. Why can't I move!? Blackwater confines me but I can't see where it's coming from...my god. All around the guild is a black sphere of water!? I look around to see no one concerned about the sphere of water surrounding us! No one is paying attention to it! Can't they see it? It's like...she wants all of Fairy Tail dead! Its purpose must be to stop us from receiving backup. We're on our own, and one of our strongest is already down. How much longer can we keep this up?

Demon Nashi screams, "GOOD NIGHT!!!" As she moves her fist, the spell circles begin to fizz as if they were about to blow up. Within a mere second, my vision begins to fades to white. I feel the burning sensation of fire around me. The smell of smoke clogs my senses while burning sensations flood my body. A high pitch drowns out everything but Demon Nashi's laughing is as clear as day.

I roar out, "DAMMIT!!!"

Suddenly, I don't feel any more pain throughout my body, only ice. Wait, does that mean I have...I open my eyes to see ice all around me. I recognize who's ice this is! Haru's Celestial ice and Yuki's Ice! My whole body shivers from the after effect of Lamia's attack...GAH! Dammit...I guess some of the attacks still worked. She cut my leg up, good. I look back to see Yuki still stuck on the wall. Haru was standing right beside her acting like she won the battle. Her eyes in its fully mastered state have a blood red circle. The blood red circle actually shows despite our eyes being pitch black. Though I wonder about the mastered mode...what would that look like?

Demon Nashi laughed maniacally before yelling, "THANKS FOR BRINGING THE MAIN DISH TO ME, HARU!"

Haru yells out, "What is it that you want!? Why are you doing this to us!?"

Demon Nashi cackles like a madman as she nearly doubles over from the force of her laughter. I eye Wendy's body as she struggles to get away. A bit of ice was melting on her body and she looks unharmed from the attack just now. I motion her to stay there as I eye around for an opening to get her free. Demon Nashi finally stops and manically snarl, "To steal the powers of the strongest and rarest mages."

The whole reason of why she is here with an army finally clicks. I grew more and more afraid for Wendy's life now. The air grew silent between us and her as the idea of dying finally starts to set into our heads. There are no words that can stop her from taking what she wants. The only option left is to kill or be killed.

I roar out, "LIKE THAT WILL HAPPEN!!!"

I bolt into the distance and was just a mere few feet from Wendy. Suddenly, a black wave of water swallow me and sends me flying into a pillar. SHIT! I quickly spin in midair and using my aura, I form an aura hand. I quickly find a pillar and extend my aura hand to grab it before landing there. The demon was approaching Wendy's crippled body, with...a black sword of pure dark magic. No...I won't let her kill Wendy. I WON'T LET HER!!! I roar out, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!"

I fling myself towards them while Haru runs to stop the demon from killing Wendy. Demon Nashi just smiles and says, "Darkness Hakai..."

Suddenly, a massive black aura sphere forms around Demon Nashi and Wendy. Black waves rapidly flash in front of us and blast us further away with extreme force. Haru screams out in pain and flies into a brick wall. She cries out in pain as soon as she crashes into the brick wall and it starts to collapse on her. I can't stop...Damnit, I have to believe Haru will be fine...GAH!

I mumble in pain, "Silver Dragon Rage Times Thirty! Gah..."

With my newfound silver aura, I manage to push against the waves of dark magic. GAH!! Shit...my arms are being burnt but that doesn't matter. I need to get to Wendy! I incinerate the black sphere only to find Wendy in the hands of the demon. No...SHIT!!! I CAN'T MOVE!!! WHA....multiple shadows constrict me as I cry out in pain.

Demon Nashi winks at me before she grabs Wendy by her neck with her right arm. A massive amount of magic starts building up in her right arm. No... I yell out, "NO PLEASE DON'T!!!"

She rolls up her sleeve as demonic patterns start to engrave themselves on her arm. Wendy's body starts to glow bright white in response to the spell. Huh? Yuki desperately yells out, "NO, WENDY! REI PLEASE MOVE! SHE'S GOING TO GET STRONGER! SHE'S GOING TO TAKE HER SOUL!!!"

Within a flash, her left arm grabs the white aura and pulls it away from her body. Wendy gasps in pain as her magic left her body. Slowly, inch by inch the white aura containing her magic start leaving her body, as it begins to glow more as something in a bluish whitish colour creeps out of her body. The other colour had some sort of peaceful feeling to it...wait.No...NONONONO! I roar out, "GIVE HER BACK HER SOUL!!!"

Tears stream down my face as Wendy's pale face tries to look at me but barely doesn't move all the way. Her eyes try to meet mine but they refuse to stop shaking in pain. She moves her trembling lips slightly before one last gasp is heard from Wendy. Her magic...her soul was ripped out of her like it was nothing...

Nashi's P.O.V.

Fear takes over my nerves as I start to shake. Wendy is dead. Isn't she supposed to be one of the strongest mages that FairyTail has to offer? I glance over towards my shaking mom. Her right-hand clamps over her mouth as she tries her hardest to not openly sob. I look around and everyone including the henchmen of that demon is just watching the battle. The henchmen were smiling and taunting before I hear my dad angrily roars, "HEY WE AIN'T DONE TAKING OUT THE TRASH!! DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE OF THEM LEAVE UNTIL WE GET OUR REVENGE!!!" With that Fairy Tail sprang back into battle with even more energy. Is this what Wendy spoke about? But, something concerns me. Just who is this demon and how powerful is she?

Yuki's P.O.V.

No. No. No. No. Dear god please no. How could this be happening? Why Wendy? She's never done anything wrong. Wendy doesn't deserve to die like this. Lord, why are you taking her from us so soon? Why, why is this the reason I cry for the first time in over a decade?! Why couldn't it be for something happy? Rei is so mad, he's furious and I don't know what to do. It's been so long since I've seen him this mad, not since Rin died.

What do I do? What can I do? There has to be something I can do to fix this! Nothing is unsolvable but then why can't I think of anything?! How is it even possible that she knows this type of magic?! The forbidden magic: Scarlett Phoenix Claw. A spell that allows the user to absorb the magic of others and use it themselves. How did she even learn it? The grimoire that contains the spell has the highest security in all of Fiore. Admittedly, it is my fault that it does but even if she got the book she shouldn't have been able to learn the spell. Half of the magic circle was gone before I even started researching it.... I should have destroyed it. I should have just listened to Makarov and destroyed it instead of giving it back.

Oh, god please give us strength. She has to be stopped before she eats us all and destroys this world. I have to get down. We can't let Rei... no, no the one we need to keep safe is Haru. I can't let Haru get absorbed or we will all be doomed. If that monster gets ahold of the Kuro's eye then there is nothing in this universe that can stop her.

Damnit! I can't just stay stuck on the wall! This spear has been in me for too long. I have to pull... ah, I can't. It hurts like a mini truck slammed into my stomach and I can't stop my hands from shaking like a newborn kitten. I have to push it out of me and close the wound before I faint from blood loss. If I could just get enough room between me and the wall then I can make my own spear to push this one out. GAH! AH! UH, it hurts! Even moving a few millimetres is enough for the pain of the rod scrapping my guts to shock my nerves.

Still, this is good. I can work with this. Now, I can get this stupid thing out of me. Ice make: Needle Rod. MHN. GAH! CRAP! That's a thousand times worse than moving my body up a bit. Is this how it feels like to have someone scrape my organs? Oh, I hope those chunks of red is just blood and not bits of my intestine. Now, just a bit of ice to cover my wound. There, perfect. Now, to help Rei...... Come on... Stand up...Numb the pain... Don't let her win.

Rei's P.O.V.

I watch as the person I loved died. The mother of my children, my soulmate, my partner. I couldn't save her. I roar out, "GAH!!!" My magic explodes in fury as I yell out in rage. Tears are falling down in waterfalls from my eyes...all I want is revenge.

Demon Nashi teases me, "Ah...how are you going to get stronger by yelling? Jeez, why are you getting so mad? I guess she was filling but she was far from the best when compared to the other appetizers I ate."

I yell out, "YOU WILL PAY!!! ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION!!!"

The earth shakes as my power grows even higher. My aura envelops me as I change. My hair grows out and my skin mutates into scales. I roar out, "I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!"

Haru from behind me exits her Primal form. Blue aura forms around her as her dragon soul tattoos engrave on her arm. So Haru is going with that power, then we will have enough manpower to end this! TO AVENGE WENDY!!! That bitch is going to die for murdering Wendy. SHE WILL PAY!

Within a flash, I appear in front of the demon before growling out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON BARRAGE!!!"

Both of my fists burst into flames as I rapidly strike the demon. She caught my first punch and yelled, "WELL I GUESS, YOU'RE SECOND REI!!!"

She envelops her other fist with black winds. HOW! SHE JUST ABSORBED WENDY A FEW MOMENTS AGO...HOW DID SHE FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE HER MAGIC!!! No..NO SHE WILL NOT USE MY WIFE'S MAGIC AGAINST ME. I WILL KILL THAT SICK BITCH!!! Demon Nashi rushes to attack me from my side. Unexpectedly for her, Haru caught the other punch and using the claws on her other hand she slices both arms off of the demon.

The demon out, "YOU BASTARD..." GAH! What the...someone is gently blasting me backwards. I spin mid-air before gripping the ground to slow down. Yuki yells out. "HARU!!!"

What...I look and see Demon Nashi slice Haru's right arm off. I looked on horrified for my little sister's life as she screeches in pain. I ran yelling, "GET AWAY FROM HER BEFORE I KILL YOU..."

In a flash, white Ice forms a wall in between Haru and the demon. Though almost as quickly the demon broke through it. The demon yells out, "DARKNESS INFERNO STRIKE!!!"

A massive fire ring formed around Haru as she starts to panic. Yuki yells out, "HARU STAY CALM!!! DON'T PUMP MORE BLOOD OUT OF YOUR BODY!!! WE WON'T LET YOU DIE!!!"

Haru looks at her arm in horror as I shout at her, "I'M COMING!!!"

All of a sudden, I feel myself being lifted by the ground. Yuki shouts from behind me, "Rei! I'll boost you so hurry and get Haru away from her!"

I quickly used the ice provided to boost my speed. Where did the demon go? She can't be running so where is-UGH! I scream out in pain as a loud crack enters the world. She dislocated my arm!!!

I yell out, "STOP GAH!!! HA...." Even with my arm dislocated, she manages to increase my pain...

Haru cries out, "STOP DOING THAT TO..."

In a flash, Demon Nashi ignites the fire circle that skewers Haru's muscles just as she did with Wendy. I look in horror as the spell finishes and the smoke clears, only to see Demon Nashi choking Haru.

I couldn't do anything, my left arm is dislocated...my right arm can't mould magic right because of the burn. The same demonic patterns that stole Wendy's magic and soul began to draw themselves onto her arm.

Yuki begs me, "REI, PLEASE! Fire out a roar! Do something to break the circle! You don't need your arms to attack!"

To everyone's shock, Demon Nashi rips out Haru's eyes without a single moment for me to try and do something. Haru screams out in pain as a loud pop fills the air.

Within a couple of moments, Haru's screams stop and Demon Nashi throws her body away like trash. She grabs a hold of the purple aura and Haru's eyes and covers them with a white aura. Wha...no she...she can't! Before I could even say anything, she merged Haru's eyes with her own. She rapidly blinks a couple of times before revealing her eyes. Blood drips from her eyes almost as if she was crying. Now instead of a blood red circle, her eyes have a lotus pattern and a deep purple colour. That must mean...No...NO!

My orange aura rages like waves around the battlefield in fury. The same aura starts to heal my arms even though it drains a lot of magic. Demon Nashi said, "So your Primal Powers can heal you huh..."

I glare with the eyes of my greatest form at the wretched shit stain that killed my family. Demon Nashi eyes me with interest as I yell out, "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING HERE ALIVE!!!"

Yuki's P.O.V.

Haru... why? Dear god, why is it happening again? Why am I losing another member of my family?! The binds around me finally drop me down onto the ground but who cares. I'll probably bruise later but that is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. It hurts, my very being is screaming in agony. I thought that I could finally live in peace but again something has to destroy my life. First, Wendy and now Haru... What time is it? How long has it been since they died? How long did it take for that she-devil to kill the people I love?! Everything hurts, it's so much more painful than pulling that spear out. Damnit! I promised to protect them but I couldn't do anything to stop their deaths. The entire reason why I formed this team was to protect Haru and I failed!

Haru... oh god. It's over. There is no way for us to win. She has the eyes now. It's over, we can't win. How are we supposed to win against someone stronger than double the power of perfect primal? We can't win this battle anymore... but I refuse to lose this war. I will not let her ruin the lives of everyone else on this earth. My life can be forfeited for all I care. All I want now is to see her rot in hell with me!

I have to get someone else... another me... another, stronger Blacken Ice. There is no other choice. If we want to win, we will have to continue this war in another world.

Nashi's P.O.V.

"Mom...," Tears ran down my face as another Blacken Ice member dies. Why is this happening? I feel something cold touch my feet and I look down to the sight of ice spelling out a message. MAIN STREET. LU-CHAN BRING N-N-L. What does that mean? "Sweetie, I'm gonna need you to be brave." What mom said was confusing me though. What does she mean by that? Suddenly, without warning, she was pulling me somewhere. "Where are we going?!" She looks even more afraid now. As we were running outside the ice dome, I notice everyone's mood dropping.

Rei's P.O.V.

I won't be able to win...another me...another Kiyoshi needs to beat this bitch. There isn't another option. There isn't a way to win, Yuki should have a plan. The strength that I obtained in my ultimate mode can only be used as a stall tactic. Kuro's eye will allow her to wear me down faster. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your mom, the one both of you hold dear...I can't keep dwelling on that. I need to focus.

In a burst of action, I roar furiously, "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!" My magic rises even further as I activate Perfect Primal Reversion. "YUKI GET YOUR ASS MOVING TO DO WHATEVER WHATEVER ESCAPE PLAN YOU THOUGHT OF!! I KNOW YOU WEREN'T JUST LYING THERE ON THE GROUND DOING NOTHING!!!" Yuki quickly ran, after yelling an affirmative, from the demon and towards the ice dome as my magic power reach my limits. That demon yells at everyone, "IF YOU THINK ANYONE WILL ESCAPE, YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!!" That bitch isn't going to murder Yuki. No more... I WON'T LET ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAMILY DIE!!! Within a mere microsecond, I run right next to her before catching the punch and break the bones in her hand. "GAH!!!" She retracts her punch. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT STRONG!!! GAH!!" My ultimate form, I can't believe I have to use this again. My body changes rapidly into my strongest form, I can no longer let that bitch live! My hair grew out in spikes, my primal tail sprouted out from my back, my scales grew along with my arms, neck and face and my aura engulfs the battlefield. I scream as I punch the demon in the stomach, "YUKI KEEP GOING AND DON'T LOOK BACK!!!."

Yuki screams back, "I know that already but," she pauses before screaming ferociously, "DON'T YOU DARE DIE REI!!!" with that she runs out of guild grounds. "You're never going to win now! CELESTIAL PRIMAL DRAGON SOUL IRON FIST!" My punch blasts the demon to the other side of Magnolia from where Yuki was running towards. I yell out to the S-class mages, "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE MAIN DEMON! YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF THE MINIONS BUT PLEASE SURVIVE!"

Laxus yells out, "YOU HEARD REI, TAKE CARE OF THE MINIONS!" Followed by Erza's battle cry, "FAIRY TAIL, TO BATTLE!!"

With that, more of the minions were being wiped out, one by one, courtesy of the S-class mages. I look around to find Natsu and his son. They were over by Haru and Wendy's bodies unaware that the demon speeding towards them. "DAMN IT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NATSU!!!" I run to strike the demon with a dragon soul iron fist. Using all my strength, I smash the demon in her stomach and forced her to crash into the guild wall near the Ice Dome. I turn back to the two and see them running in the same direction as Yuki. The demon gets back up with the words, "Try and finish me off soon. Otherwise, you won't be able to anymore because I can keep getting stronger than you." That ticks me off ... that bitch is dead meat! I went charging towards the demon before my power runs out.

Nashi's P.O.V.

"What's going on mom!" My mom looks around, to see if we had good distance away from the guild, "WHY ARE WE SEPARATING FROM THE REST OF THE GUILD!!" I shout towards her. "Nashi, we have no other choices. The only thing we can do now is, believe that Yuki has some plan to fix everything." Yuki... was that what the ice meant? I hear a yell behind me and turn to see Natsu, Yuki and my brother running. I hear my mom gasp beside me, "Dear God. Yuki your wound." It really was a sight for sore eyes. The ice stopped it from bleeding but the parts that weren't completely covered in blood is making me cringe. I could see the inside of her body if I really tried hard enough but I don't really want to lose my breakfast just yet. "H-hey are you going to be okay?" I ask with worry. She looks at me and smiles gently, "I will be alright. Thank you for your concern Nashi." I blush and stammer out, "N-n-no problem." before looking towards the rest of my family. God, I am so lame.

My mom moves forwards and pulls Liddian and dad into a hug. She lets go and regards Yuki with worry, "Yuki, please tell me you have a plan." Yuki's fist was clenched and with a stern face says, "I do and I wish we don't have to but we have no more choice. We have to do OFT."

My mom's face flashes with surprise and my dad yells his shock out loud. Liddian looks at me with confusion but I have no idea what's going on either. "A-are you sure? I know that we have everything planned out but we never tried it before! What if it doesn't work or worse!" My mom asks with a panic but Yuki looks at her with a determined face.

"I am aware of the risks but there are no other options anymore. That demon is too strong." She growls out. "W-what the hell are you guys talking about?" I ask. Yuki turns to me and looks me in the eye, "I am talking about Operation Fairy Time."


	10. Project Fairy Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Wendy and Haru died. Rei fights a pointless battle as Yuki places the hopes of everyone on Nashi! Can she do it!?

Nashi's P.O.V.

"What's project Fairy Time?" I asked. I barely could look at Yuki, without either acting like an idiot or throwing up, so I decided to just look at my dad or mom. Yuki hastily replied, "Natsu can you explain, I got to start the process. Huh. Rei is battling the demon as we speak." My dad quickly interrupted, "Sure, and try to save your energy Yuki." With that Yuki started concentrating her energy into making something???

Her hands were clasped below her chin and her legs were spaced apart. She looked like she was praying. Suddenly, she started to glow white and her hair and clothing were slightly floating. In front of her, a magic circle appeared and ice was forming in it. "Liddian, Nashi listen up! Project fairy time is.......what is it again luce??"

Mom instantly facepalmed, and brushed dad aside to face us. "Project Fairy Time is Blacken Ice's escape plan in case there are only 2 members surviving. Of course one of those members has to be Yuki or else it wouldn't work at all. The plan is to send 2 selected members back in time to change the past and prevent the tragedy." I was beyond shocked, time travel!! "This plan is incase we can't win against a threat with Blacken Ice. We aren't one hundred percent sure that it will work but Yuki and Rei's calculations says it will. The two members that we selected are you two."

My brother screamed out, "YOU EXPECT US TO ABANDON YOU GUYS WHEN YOU NEED US!!" I started to tear up, what about my friends? Tears ran down my face as I roared towards my dad and mom, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M NOT STANDING WITH MY FRIENDS!!!" My dad shouted back, "THEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE WITH YOUR FRIENDS?!! IF THERE WAS A WAY TO PREVENT YOUR FRIENDS FROM DYING YOU SHOULD TAKE IT!!"

My eyes shifted towards the ground. What do I do? "Lucy...Ugh...I finished. It's your turn now." Yuki said as she stepped back from the giant frozen door. Her steps were wobbly and she was clearly exhausted. "Yuki!" I grabbed her before she dropped to the ground and helped her stand. "Thank..you." She sighed out with a pinched expression. My eyes shifted back towards my mom as she nodded before injecting her magic into the giant ice door.

Liddian's P.O.V.

"THE HELL!! WHY DID YUKI MAKE THE ECLIPSE GATE!!" I shouted. I gazed at the cold door and instead of the gold rods it has ice rods. The original design is still there. Though it's made out of ice.Though now it looks even more evil than before. As my mom finished infusing her Celestial magic she looked like she had enough our attitude.

She yelled at me and my sister while crying, "YOU TWO BETTER SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE WE WANT TO, BUT THIS IS THE BEST WAY! DIDN'T YOU SEE HARU AND WENDY DYING?! DIDN'T YOU SEE REI IS PUTTING EVERYTHING ON THE LINE TO DISTRACT THAT THING! IF YOU TWO DON'T DO THIS, THERE MIGHT NOT BE A TOMORROW FOR ANYONE!" With that I just had to look down in shame.

"She's right you know" My dad calmly said towards me and my big sister. My mom butted in to continue with her hand on my shoulder, "Look I know it's scary heading back in time, but the main thing is to let the past Blacken Ice know about the future. You might have to go looking for them, but I assure you. When you travel back you won't be alone you will be with each other." I feel a tapping on my shoulder and I turn to see Yuki wearing a smile. "She's right. You two will have each other and you will have the past Fairy Tail as well. Besides, don't you two think it would be fun to see the younger version of your parents?" I smile at that thought. Yeah, I guess... it wouldn't be that bad.

Nashi's P.O.V.

I noticed something was making lots of noise nearby and I sense high-level spells back to back that can only be done by two powerful mages. Natsu quickly yelled towards everyone. "QUICK OPEN THE GATE!!" Rei was blasted in front of me and shortly after the de..ME!! THE DEMON THAT KILLED HARU AND WENDY IS ME!!!?? Rei yelled to everyone, "GET MOVING NOW!!" Rei used his Celestial fire dragon roar to create a huge fireball to stop the Demon me from getting near me. The Demon me was blasted backwards and away from me . Though the Demon got back up instantly but Rei knocked her back towards the guild hall. He turned to face me, "DON'T MAKE THIS ALL FOR NOTHING MOVE NOW!!" Within mere moments, he was kicked towards the forest by Demon me. The Demon me paused and look towards me before saying, "So this is my earthland human counterpart." The dark me examined my body with her eyes, "Not bad" she mutters. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Rei roared as he rushed back before blasting the dark me with purple flames towards the lake. He looked extremely exhausted and he no longer has his Primal form.

Knowing that Rei is suppose to be Blacken Ice's strongest and he is currently losing, fear hit my body. "Nashi we have to get closer to the gate." Yuki said as she gently rubbed circles into my shoulder. I nod and my legs started to run over to the gate. My mom stopped me for a hug and calmly says, "Save the future, all of us are counting on you two." She the gave my brother a hug as my dad was helping Rei fend off the Demon me. "I'm sorry if you two get stuck in the past, but we don't have much time. Rei is out of his ultimate form and using every drop of his power to stall. Go now!" With those words of encouragement, my mom signaled Yuki to open the gate. She left my side and posed the same way earlier. The ice door slammed open and the dark void was in front of us. "Good luck you two." I hear Yuki say behind me.

"NEVER!!" I was terrified to look back after hearing that scream. I ran inside the door holding my little brother back as he struggled to break free. "WE NEED TO DO THIS BRO! I DON'T LIKE IT EITHER BUT WE WILL HAVE EACH OTHER!" I yelled that in my brother's ear to try and get him to listen . We both ran in the gate , not looking back as we said goodbye to our family, friends possibly forever..


	11. A New Day A New Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the hopes of the future riding on Nashi and Liddian. Can they find the past Blacken Ice?

Nashi's P.O.V.

Within a blink, I look around, "Liddian where are you?? I frantically look around to find him. "GAH!! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN ONE MINUTE AND I LOSE MY BROTHER!!" I yelled at the sky, "Gesh, not even one minute and you're already screaming." Liddian popped out of nowhere. "it was a nice prank." He said with a wide smile. I puffed my cheeks as he started to laugh like dad. "So do you know what time we are in?" I shaked my head and he looked disappointed, though he replied "We should try and see where we are first." I nodded and we started to walk around.

We literally landed in the middle of nowhere. There is just trees and rocks all around. Liddian stopped and I turned around to ask what's wrong? "You really don't feel it.." He started to shake, "Hey, your big sister will protect you!" He started to shake even more, "Really I don't think you would be up to deal with an army of 10,000.." Sweat Drops started to drop from my face, " What do you mean..?" Within mere moments an army of 10,000 demons surrounds us. Shit welp, if I ever find dad. I'm gonna punch him for telling me I have good senses.

Yuki's P.O.V.

I notice a big commotion coming up the river. Should I check it out? Haru came to approach me in her training clothes, "Hey Yuki, I'm gonna start doing my daily water training with Lucky is that okay?" I nodded and she left. I'm sure she would have noticed if it was something big but I should check it out anyways. "Aster do you mind flying me up the river?" He looked puzzled, "Alright, but may I ask why?"

He looked curious to what brought me to ask him this, "I need to check something out, it may be an anomaly." Aster didn't look satisfied and sighed, "Very well then but I expect a real answer soon." I briefly smiled towards him, "Of course, when we get there though." He sprouted his angel wings from his tuxedo and picked me up before soaring upwards. Something is disturbing me. Down below where dark figures with a demonic aura jumping around and heading the same way.

Why is there so many demons? "Aster we need to go faster. There is a threat nearby." He nodded and sped up. "Aster drop me now, please!" I had my hands ready as he dropped me from about 50 ft above. " Ice-Make: Rose Road." With that, a gorgeous rose stem about 500 ft long formed beneath my feet and pierced the ground. I safely skated down on the stem. Odd. Why are the demons attacking these 2 humans? I need to let my team know. I positioned my hand up as I fired an ice signal up In the sky. " Hurry, Blacken Ice." I muttered to myself.

All around, I see magic beams trying to make contact with me. I skated past each and everyone. It is time for the demons to chill out.

Nashi's P.O.V.

"ARG!" I fell backwards into my brother's arm, there is just too many for me. Liddian is scared and not helping at all. "EEEP! " When the huge ice stem came to my feet that it scared me. I frantically look around to see if it's team Natsu but...YUKI!! Wait, she is a tiny bit smaller I think. Well she looks younger and without the hole in the gut... Anyway, wait what? Why is she wearing a white tight turtleneck with a heart cut out above the chest, black leggings with embroidered daisies, a black running jacket, navy boots and a ponytail held by a red rose hair tie? That isn't what she was..damn it she is so cute!!! She is cute in the future and she's cute NOW!!! Standing in front of me she asks, "Are you alright?" She looks concerned, "Y...Yes my Queen." GAH!!! WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT WITH HER GAH!!!

Someone was coming out from the demons side. It was a human that looked similar to the future Yuki but her hair was a pink bob and her eyes were a dark purple. There were two sakura petal shaped tattoos underneath each of her eyes and she wore a tight black sundress. "Well we meet again Yuki." Yuki looked furious as she started to emit a murderous aura, "This will be the last time we meet Sakura." Raging water came out of nowhere as it took out the minions around us. "Yuki! Rei will be here soon, I'll get these two out of here!" HUH! HARU!!! She currently is running in a blue sweatshirt that has wave patterns, black tights, a longer ponytail than Yuki and battle boots. She grabbed a hold of both me and Liddian, "Hold on tightly you two, till I say so."

She suddenly emitted a blue aura and some strange markings appeared on her hands and clothing. "Woah!" We started to fly really fast out of there, and the coolest part is the water wings from on back.

Rei's P.O.V.

Drip drop, pitter patter, everything sounds like that as the waterfall crashes on me. "Rei you need to concentrate even further." My vision from dark went to the space where I can communicate with my dragon step father Kiyoshi, "Well I was concentrating till you broke it dad!" He merely chuckled as I regained my focus. I felt faint static start to form, "Wow, you really are doing it Rei-san!" Once again my focused snapped, and the static stopped. "Wendy..what did I say."

She looked embarrassed, "Oh, sorry Rei! I'll try and keep quiet again!" I came out of the waterfall and approached her, "No need, you're already wonderful." I gently kissed the top of her forehead as her face turned 50 shades of red. "HEY REI!" Haru came rushing in dragging two mysterious passerbys. "Yuki needs some assistance!" With that I signaled Lucky to pick me up. He sprouted his angel wings from his shirt and picked me up. "Ready for a boost buddy!" With that, I gave Lucky's speed a boost with the dragon soul wings and took off.

Liddian's P.O.V.

Woah.. Why can't I take my eyes off Haru. It is intimidating that her older brother is well, stronger than dad. GAH WHY AM I ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT! I look back towards Rei and noticed that he looks different than the one I saw in the future. Well...he is probably wearing a different black shirt, black pants, black battle boots. SERIOUSLY THAT GUY NEEDS A BETTER FASHION SENSE.

At least, he should take notes from Yuki. Like seriously, Yuki is probably the extreme end of being too fashionable and Rei in the doesn't care end. Though Haru's is just perfect...I could just picture us having children. WAIT WHY AM I TRYING TO PICTURE THAT! "Hey are you okay??" Haru looked concerned, though before I had a chance to respond my sister did. " Huh? Oh don't worry about him, he daydreams about almost any girl." Haru looked confused and weirded out. " SO WHAT SIS YOU DAYDREAM, ABOUT BOYS ALL THE TIME TOO. I BET YOU WERE DAYDREAMING ABOUT REI!" With that remark, Nashi slapped me hard enough to make me fall.

"Huh? Hey, Wendy do they creep you out too?" I got back up and looked past my love who said that and see..

Nashi's P.O.V.

WENDY LOOKS SO ADORABLE!! My god, Wendy and Haru look so cute in the past. I ran past Haru to get a closer look at her. She has a green sweatshirt with leggings, and her sandals? Isn't she supposed to have battle boots. Wait that was in Primal! I scanned her body as she started to look worried. "Eh?? What are you doing??" I smirked and replied "Why do you have a black choker on?"

I'm obviously teasing around with her because I knew she and Rei are mates. "Um..It was a going away present from Erza-san when I made the change to stay in Blacken Ice." I was dumbfounded at her ability to make up stuff on the spot. "Haru what is the situation with Yuki?" Haru looked as serious as she was when she went up against that demon bitch.

"Wendy you shouldn't just let a random person come that close to you. Especially since she looks just like Natsu and the same goes for the guy who looks like Lucy." Wendy looked behind her and replied, "Charla what do you mean?" She immediately replied along with a male voice, "I mean they smell just like Natsu/me and Lucy/Luce"


	12. The Dark Truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi has no choice but to reveal the future events...

Nashi's P.O.V.

No..daddy why did you show up right now. "Who are you and why do you smell like me and Luce combined?!" He yelled. Even happy showed up looking confused. I was about to respond when Liddian ran to hug him. Everyone except me responded with "Huh??" Natsu tried to pry off Liddian. "Hey kid whoever you think I am, I'm not." I ran over to pry off my brother and embrace him while he cries. Everybody still looked confused, "I guess I got to explain things..daddy.." I felt a wave of shock as everyone looked even more confused.

Rei's P.O.V.

Damn it where is she! All I can find is ice everywhere. Not even the demon minion's are alive. They're frozen and dead in pillars of ice. "Hey Rei, who do you think did this?" Lucky sounded scared, "Hey buddy, don't worry. At the first sign of trouble I'll send you to get Haru and Wendy to back me and Yuki up. You won't have to fight buddy." He looked calm now, and sped up even faster. "HEY YUKI SEND ME A FLARE IF YOU HEAR THIS!!!" I roared that out hoping that Yuki heard it.

Almost instantly Yuki sent up a flare signaling that she is currently dealing with our mission's objective. "Lucky, I need you to do something. Head back to Haru and tell her to get Natsu's children out of there." He simply dropped me and went back. I powered up Into perfect dragon soul, an orange trench coat appeared over my black shirt and had similar marks to Haru's dragon soul but different patterns. An orange aura enveloped me as I felt my connection with Kiyoshi grow stronger. Out of my back, my flame wings sprouted and I soared faster towards Yuki.

Yuki's P.O.V.

I deflect Sakura's ice demon howl with Chione's Ice wings. "YOU SHOULD JUST DIE! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU?!!" Sakura yelled across the Ice battlefield. So annoying. I could feel a minor headache coming and I am not in the mood for that. "Can't you just leave me alone? It has been five years already and you are still clinging onto a meaningless grudge." I sighed out. Hopefully, she will stop but then again she is one stubborn flower.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!! IF YOU NEVER EXISTED I WOULD BE THE ICE QUEEN! I WOULD BE IN BLACKEN ICE! I WOULD STILL BE FRIENDS WITH REI!! ICE MAKE: DEMON SPEAR!" She yelled at me and an demonic spear of ice formed in her hand. With a loud yell, she charges at me. "How is that my fault? I told you before and I will keep telling you this, but you could just ask Rei to join our team. It is not that big of a deal." Sigh, why can't things ever be easy?

I jump slightly and ice skates formed beneath my feet. The second my skates touched the ground, ice formed beneath and I easily move away from her attack. "Your movements are too predictable. You should really work on that Sakura." She screams in frustration and changes the direction of her spear mid-swing.

Strange. She usually isn't this aggressive when she's trying to kill me. Her aura is closer to the demon minions than her usual self, as well. It's as if she was possessed by a demon but now isn't the time for theories. I raise my foot and slice the spear in half. "Thank you for the meal." I grabbed the top part of her spear and bite off a chunk of the tip. Even though she was trying to kill me, her ice does taste pretty amazing.

"UGH DAMNIT!! STOP EATING ALL MY ATTACKS!! ICE MAKE: DEMON CLAWS!!" She sprints at me and I dodge once again. I skate further away from her while leaving a thin line of ice behind me. "Then stop trying to kill me with ice magic." She really is too predictable. All her attacks are made with her head blinded by rage. I should end this before this gets too boring. "Hey, do you still want to kill me?" I ask while dodging more of her swipes. "YES!!! I LITERALLY SAID THAT A FEW SECONDS AGO!!!" Oh right. Strange, I don't usually forget what people say to me. Oh well.

"Huah, alright then. I can tell that you aren't a horrible person but I can't live with you constantly following me around and trying to kill me." I raise my hand and the lines of ice I made turned into rose vines. They instantly wrap around Sakura's struggling body and lifted her into the air. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screams as her limbs are bounded by the vines. "Calm down. This isn't going to be like one of those scenes that involve vines. I will ask you one more time. Do you want to kill me? It would be a shame if such wonderful tasting ice were lost. If possible it would be nice if we could coexist in peace."

She stares at me with hate filled eyes and screams, "FUCK YOU!" Well there goes that plan. "Hahhh. Ice make: bloody guillotine." I wave my right hand and above Sakura, magic gathers together to form an ice guillotine with floral engravings. Right before I dropped it on her head, I hear Sakura start laughing. I look at her in confusion. Maybe, she hit her head before coming here? Suddenly, horns started to come out of her forehead and the skin on her hands started to peel off, showing a black, scaled claw underneath. "Ah! Sakura what the hell happened to you?!"

She only laughed harder at my confusion. Her head drops and she starts to chomp through my ice. "What the hell..." I whisper out. She was never able to eat my ice before, so how is she able to now?! "Hehehehe. Honestly Yuki. I think your ice taste much better than mine. It has this... vanilla and honey taste to it. I wonder if your flesh tastes the same?" With that she breaks out of my vines and charges straight for me. I skate out of the way but I can't seem to lose her. In the distance, I hear a satisfying roar, "DRAGON SOUL FLAME BOMB!!!" A giant fireball strikes Sakura and I skated away to a safer distance. Looking back at her, she looked completely normal again but how?!

Rei's P.O.V.

Yes it looks like I made it in time! I dropped down while maintaining my perfect dragon soul. "Rei be careful, whoever was keeping Yuki busy is incredibly strong." I nodded in the dragon link space, while I crashed some of the ice on the ground when I landed. "Yuki! I am here to save the day!" I say smugly. I still need to pay Yuki back for trying to embarrass me in front of Wendy last week. "Rei-san!!" My eyes couldn't believe who I am seeing..."Sakura how?!"

Yuki's P.O.V.

Darn. I was hoping to finish this before Rei came. He shouldn't have to deal with this. Especially since he still considers Sakura a friend. "Rei she is the enemy not an ally." He rushed over ignoring what I was saying, "REI!!" He looked back annoyed at me, "Why were you two fighting?" I'm baffled, surely he saw all those minions that I froze. Not only that, Sakura is emitting the same aura as the minions. How can he not comprehend that she is the one who brought them here?

Rei's P.O.V.

"Something isn't right here and you know it Rei." What's annoying about my perfect dragon soul, is that my vision bounces back between reality and the dragon link with Kiyoshi. "What are you implying dad?" He looked dead serious, "I mean, you have known Yuki. Would she fight a pointless battle?" I merely shake my head while still looking confused. "Look, Chione would never have taught Yuki to fight pointless battle from my experience. There is another side to your old friend Sakura that is unknown to us while known to Yuki. Which is why they are fighting. Sakura has a dark aura emitting from her." I take a good look at Sakura and finally understood. Her aura is completely pitch black and she doesn't look completely there. Although it pains me to think of an old friend being an enemy.

"Hey Rei-san are you alright?" My vision went back to reality as Sakura begins to run towards me, worried. "Hey Sakura, why did you disappear all those years ago?" She stopped dead in her tracks while hiding her face with her bangs. "I'll repeat the question, why did you disappear all those years ago?" She looked motionless, as she refuses to answer my question.

She bursts out crying and yelling, "WHY ARE YOU TRUSTING YUKI? HUH! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHE KILLS PEOPLE! I DISAPPEARED BECAUSE YOUR FIRST TEAM MISSION WAS WITHOUT ME!!" So that's it, she felt left out. She calmly approached while saying, "Rei, why don't we go back to the way that it was? Without Yuki, you can even bring Haru and Wendy along."

I felt the murderous rage from Yuki build up from behind me, in order to prevent her from screwing me from learning Sakura's true motive. I made a slight hand movement behind my back where Sakura couldn't see. I hope she doesn't attack until I want her too. "Sakura.." Tears started to drop from my face, "DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING A DEAR FRIEND!!" She stopped dead in her tracks, shocked that I'm crying. "HARU FRICKEN CRIED FOR DAYS!! SHE KEPT ASKING ME WHEN IS SAKURA COMING BACK!! IF YOU KNOW ABOUT WENDY THEN WHY DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!!??"

She came charging at me, with a demon claymore. She mutters something along the lines of, "I'm so sorry about this Rei.." as she charges me. "Stop your shitting around Sakura.." She looked beyond sad and shocked as I broke the claymore instantly with my dragon soul aura hand. She yelled out while shocked, "HOW DID YOU GROW THIS POWERFUL WITH THAT STUPID ICE USER BEHIND YOU!!"After she yelled that she started to cry.

I started to grow worried, as Yuki looked even more like she wanted to decapitate Sakura but she stayed put and respected my order. My eyes gazed towards Sakura, "Her eyes hasn't changed at all." Ugh, "Do you still see the eyes she had when I first met her dad?" He nodded. I made my way over to her. "You still have a lot to learn Sakura, especially since you haven't grown."

She looked up from crying, "Huh?" Right before I could even get right in front of Sakura, a dark blue fireball had forced me to jump away, "So Kiyoshi was right, you're part of the enemy huh Sakura-chan??" As soon as I landed, I looked straight at her while she looked at me with malevolent eyes. "Yuki get ready!" The other demon appeared, he looked buffed like when Makarov goes into his giant form but tinier than Makarov."Yuki, we need to stall till Haru and Wendy gets here." She nodded and Yuki is surrounded by white light as she activates her Perfect Dragon Soul. She takes off her jacket and throws it aside to show the rose vines drawing themselves onto her skin.

Haru's P.O.V.

"NATSU ARE THEY REALLY YOUR KIDS!!" Suddenly, Wendy hit my head hard. I shouted out in pain, "OWY!!!" My vision bounces into the dragon link space, "Goodness, dear do you really think that these kids are Natsu's when Lucy hasn't gotten pregnant at all." The thought never crossed my mind,"Thanks Ayame!" My attention went back to the supposed kids of Natsu, "Haru let me handle it.." With that Wendy brushed me aside like I didn't matter.

Almost instantaneously I puffed my cheeks and muttered, "You're not the boss.." Charla butted in pissed, "Oh and you are Haru!" I turned around towards Charla and furiously said, "So what you two are newbies in Blacken Ice! You know nothing about how we work." "GUYS STOP IT BECAUSE WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM!!" Lucky screamed and I looked towards the clouds to see a scared Lucky flying back. I was worried, "What's wrong Lucky!?" He landed and hugged me. "Demons are attacking Rei and Yuki and one of them is Sakura!" I couldn't believe my ears. Sakura..

Wendy's P.O.V.

"Lucky hold on a second, what are you're names?" The pink hair lady that looks a lot like Natsu said "Nashi Dragneel" and the..guy who looks too much like Lucy said, "Liddian Dragneel."

"So you two are siblings right?" They both nodded their heads and I tried to ignore Natsu's open mouth but I started giggling. "Natsu-san you look ridiculous with your mouth wide open!" Haru-chan, Charla, Nashi, Liddian and lucky all started to laugh. He shouted towards all of us, "HEY YOU WOULD BE SHOCKED IF YOU FIND YOUR FUTURE KIDS TOO!!" Nashi stopped laughing, "Huh? What's wrong.." She looked afraid, "We are in the past because of what happens in the future." The mood dialed down as everyone looked dead serious.

"What do you mean? Wait, were those demons I saw from the future?'" I was shocked that Haru saw some demons near where she got these two. Charla interrupted by saying "You better tell us all you know, but for now we got to help our comrades. Natsu can you help too?" Natsu bolted towards the wrong direction saying " LET'S GO KICK SOME TRASH!" I quickly grabbed him then told him he was going the wrong way. I told him to just follow us and he nodded.

Haru picked up Liddian with her dragon soul technique, and lent Lucky to Nashi so she can fly as well. Charla changed into her human form, and sprouted her angel wings to pick me up by my shirt. "Ready Wendy?" I nodded and we took off with Lucky guiding us. We're coming Rei-san hold on..

Rei's P.O.V.

I dodged the fire and ice unison raid that combined Sakura's white beam of ice and muscle dude's dark blue fire into one spiral of white Ice and black fire. "Hey you missed." I confidently say. Sakura came charging right where we want her. A white Ice pillar formed and pierced Sakura's left arm, "GAH!!" I ran passed the injured Sakura, her muscular partner yelled "No you won't little man! BLUE FIRE DEMON ROAR!!" Tsk-tsk do they really want to underestimate me? Yuki shouted from the other end of the ice battlefield, "Rei!!" My body soared upwards with the boost from Kiyoshi's flame tail and wings. Old muscle face screamed out, "IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"DRAGON SOUL FORM: KIYOSHI!" With that my orange aura, began to expand by huge amount to form my dragon's dad body. My eyes shifted from my night black eyes, to Kiyoshi's blaze red eye's. Sakura was shocked at the amount of improvement that I made, while muscle dude was scared of me. "Don't think a measly transformation will allow you to stand in my way. I'M ONE OF THE 5 DEMON LORDS!!" His body became even more muscular as he grew to around half of Kiyoshi's size. He began to strike the aura body, shit! I used the wings to soar up, though I didn't expect him to grow in size. "YOUR NOT GONNA WIN REI!!" Sakura hollered as she broke through the pillar. "I WON'T LET YOU-" "I won't let you get in our way." Yuki interrupts Sakura mid sentence and sends her flying with a giant punch. Around her arm was an armoured arm made from ice that was thrice her size. "Rei. I will take care of her, so you focus on donkey kong." She looked up at me with a determined face and I nodded back with a small smile. I look back to the giant man.

Now he is probably bigger than my dragon soul which is bad. "WHAT NOW RUNT HUH!" He tossed us down and tried to crash into us. I used the wings to maneuver away from him. His monstrous voice yelled out, "BLUE DEMON FLAME HOWL!!" He sent a humongous dark blue fireball my way, I roared "ULTIMATE DRAGON SOUL ROAR!!" Both of our fireballs collided and destroyed the ice within our area along with a few trees beyond it.

"Rei we need to eliminate him! Otherwise he could power-up even more!" The best part of being in dragon soul form is that my vision doesn't pop back and forth when dad is talking. I nodded, and began to tackle the Demon. He hollered out, "YOU WILL NOT WIN." With a demonic tone though, I guess he is in his demon max power mode. Though it's still not enough to beat me. I used Kiyoshi's arms to pin him down, "DRAGON SOUL ARMOR: BLUE FIRE!"

Kiyoshi's aura body began to be enveloped with blue flames, white armor with a blue flame pattern encased Kiyoshi's aura body. "Ready Rei!?" It's been awhile since I've used this technique. "Ready dad!" We both concentrated our energy into the aura body's mouth.

Nashi's P.O.V.

DAMN IT!! WHY DOES LIDDIAN GET TO FLY WITHOUT AN EXCEED!! Oh? There is so much ice around here. Is this because of Yuki? WHAT THE!! WHY IS THERE A GIANT DRAGON OVER THERE WITH A GIANT DEMON!!?? What the hell? I wonder how if I can find out what's going on over there. Then I remembered Rei's exceed is flying me. I can ask him! "Hey your name is lucky right?" The silver exceed looked me with curiosity, "Yes that is the name given to me by Haru over there." I smiled, " Do you know why there is a giant dragon fighting a demon there and why does Haru's aura looks similar to the dragon's?" Lucky then giggled a little bit, "If you guys are really from the future you should know about Rei's and Haru's dragons parents that are still in them. This technique allows them to create an aura form of them. Yuki and Chione's link is different from Rei and Haru's but she can make a giant dragon too." Huh..cool!

Rei's P.O.V.

Our link just reached full power, we synchronized for the strongest dragon soul attack. " LET'S DO THIS! DRAGON LINK SECRET ART: ULTIMATE DRAGON SOUL CANNON!!" A high density magic sphere emerged from a fire magic circle. Using the blue flame armor, we tackled the demon giant to pin him down. As soon we were done holding him still we got up real nice and close to his face. He kept screaming, "GET OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!!"

He can't even realize that he is the monster. Oh well. We used the sphere as the core of the attack. Once we put a tiny bit of magic in, it came out the other way as a high concentration blastwave similar to the Etherion blast. Though mine is a tiny bit stronger from point blank range. This attack killed the giant within the first 30 second.

" Good riddance.." I went out of my perfect dragon soul form and dropped down from the air. "Rei-san!!" Huh? Wendy was able to catch me and safely lower me to the ground with the assistance of Charla. "Thanks.." My energy is very unstable as a side effect of using that technique. Haru came running towards me for a hug, "Bro, why did you do that technique you dummy!" I just smiled, "Glad to see you two."

With the assistance of Haru and Wendy, I slowly made my way towards the skewered Sakura curitisy of Yuki. "What do you have to say Sakura..ugh." She looked up crying, "Please Rei can we start over?..." Within a mere blink she disappeared, "WHAT! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Yuki screamed and was, of course, very pissed. I spoke out towards Yuki, "Hey there will always a next time." Thankfully that calmed down Yuki, "Fine but the next time I see her she is going to lose an organ. YOU HEAR THAT SAKURA! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH INSULTING MY SKILLS!" Of course, that's the thing she's most mad about. Now the other thing. "Hey the two dragneel scented people besides Natsu. Why are you two here?" The answer shocked everyone, "We are here because Blacken Ice was eliminated in the future."


	13. The Dark Future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Blacken Ice take learning about the future version's death!?

Nashi's P.O.V.

Okay, here it goes. I can't lie to them. After all, mom had told me to tell the past Blacken Ice about the future. Rei and Yuki looks the most concerned. The both of them still have those weird tattoos on them but Rei's are really light. Is he losing power? Anyway, I've got to focus. "I was told by my mom, Lucy Heartfillia, to prevent my future from happening. In the future, this demon counterpart of me attacks the guild. They'll destroy our home!!! The demon kills Haru and then proceeds to kill Wendy!!! Rei goes berserk against the dark me and Yuki gets STABBED BY A FRICKING SPEAR!!!! A-And a-and a-and... W-we had to leave everyone behind." My voice starts to crack and I stop before I could embarrass myself by crying. I could feel everyone's mood dropping.. Oh boy..

Natsu's P.O.V.

ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! THESE TWO ARE MY KIDS WITH LUCE!!! HOW!!! WAIT, HARU AND WENDY ARE SUPPOSED TO DIE!!! NO, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! I NEED TO LET ERZA, GRAY AND LUCE KNOW!! "Happy, we've got to go let the others know where we are!" Happy brushed off his tears, "AYE SIR!!" He spreads his wings and picks me up. I shout at the top of my lungs, "I'M BRINGING LUCE, GRAY AND ERZA OVER HERE BECAUSE I'VE GOT A FEELING THAT THE MISSION IS CONNECTED TO THIS!! LET'S GO, HAPPY" I scream and we both soar back to the guild.

Liddian's P.O.V.

Gosh, my dad is still as impulsive as ever. I let my eyes wander to everyone in Blacken Ice. Haru's twin brother, Rei, looks like he wants to curl up into a ball and cry. I let my eyes continue to wander until I see Haru crying. It's weird that I haven't seen Rei's eyes or Haru's pitch black eyes. I remember mom telling me that Haru and Wendy are supposed to be a pillars for Rei. I need to stop Haru's crying, especially since she is too pretty to be crying.

Haru's P.O.V.

I DIED IN FRONT OF REI!! Wha..did I not get stronger?? I've..let my brother down..tears started to drop. Natsu's son comes over and slaps me across the face. "OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!!" I let my eyes meet with Natsu's son's eyes. I think his name is Liddian if I remember correctly. He started to tear up and shouted "PLEASE DON'T LET THE FUTURE REPEAT! PLEASE!!! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE!!"

Right...he also saw the future me die. He looks very much like what I imagine Lucy would if she was born a guy. He looks around maybe 16 years of old. He shouldn't cry anymore..especially if he is crying for me. Jeez, I really am a sorry excuse of a mage. I'm already making a guy I've just met a few seconds ago cry over me. I hugged him, gently wrapping my arms around and whispered "Please don't cry. You shouldn't cry." I feel tears gushing from my eyes, as the reality began to set in. The future Nashi had spoken of, and the chance of changing it. I hope we can fix things because I don't want to see anyone else cry over me.

"I won't cry anymore so you shouldn't cry either." I say, trying to comfort him. Liddian had finally stopped crying and I slowly back away. I quietly asked him, "Are you feeling any better?" He looks towards me and nodded. I then replied calmly "That's good. I know that this is a difficult time so please feel free to confide in me." I'm glad he's doing better. Even though we're the same age, I can't help but want to protect him.

Maybe it's the way he looks but he feels so similar to Lucy. Something about him reminds me of my brother. It can't be that they must have the same magic. It has to be the way the two care for others. Liddian calmly spoke, "I'm okay now. Thanks Haru!" I smiled and respond, "That's good. I'm glad! Hey, do you mind if we become friends?" He looked confused at first and then smiled, extending out his hand for a handshake. He spoke out, "I'd love to. I'm Liddian Dragneel." I extend my hand as well for the handshake and said with a smile, "Hi, I'm Haru Shadow!"

Wendy's P.O.V.

Why...was Rei not strong enough? Was Yuki not strong enough? No ,stop it. We can change the future! I refuse to believe that the future is set in stone! Everyone can make a difference, not just Blacken Ice. Hah, I let my eyes wander towards Rei, my mate. He looks..oh no! I ran over towards Rei. Please don't cry. Nothing is set in stone.

Rei's P.O.V.

No...no..no..no..did I not get strong enough? Was I injured...was I..why..WHY DIDN'T I DO MORE TO SAVE MY SISTER AND WENDY!!!!.. Damit... How could I have let them die?!

Yuki's P.O.V.

Haru and Wendy dies in the future... I-I couldn't keep my promise of always protecting them... and our home is... gone... It's hard to believe such an outrageous thing but the way that girl reacted... There's no way she could've been saying anything but the truth! I feel dread crawling up my stomach. If that is the future, then we really do have a huge problem in our hands. The future Rei couldn't keep up with her and I couldn't either. Is there any hope of us actually being able to save ourselves?... No, no, no, no! Yuki stop being such a downer!

I can't give up before the war even starts! I take a deep breath in and pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. For now, it would be better to establish more about the mysterious duo before we talk about preventing the future. I turn towards the girl and her brother, my eyes constantly focusing towards the girl. Something about her feels important.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves quite yet. My name is Yuki-Hime but I understand that it is quite a mouthful. Please just call me Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you two." I introduce myself, extending my right hand to the girl. All she does is stare at it. Suddenly, she starts to blush and stutter erratically.

"U-uh y-y-yeah t-the p-p-pleasure is all mineeee. Hehehehe." She quickly takes my hand into a strong grip and starts to shake it vigorously. Her hands are shaking slightly in mine and her face is flushed with embarrassment. I wonder what had caused her sudden change.

"Uhhum!" I hear a fake cough and turn towards the girl's brother. He looks embarrassed, clearly due to his sister's behaviour. She was still shaking my hands and quite frankly, this has gone on for too long.

"Miss, could you please let go of my hand." I said, trying with all my might not to sound annoyed. She stops immediately and lets go with a yip. Her eyes dot around the ground before looking up at me in the eyes. Woah, she really is Natsu and Lucy's child. Her eyes are the same warm brown as Lucy's and her hair the same pastel pink as the flame brain's. I let my eyes wander a bit more on her body. Everything about her physical appearance points her to be at least eighteen years old. Her figure seems to be a mix between Natsu and Lucy. Not too masculine but not too feminine either. She definitely got her height from Natsu. 

I would probably have to stand on my toes for my eyes to be directly across from hers. My eyes land back onto hers' and she blushes even harder. Ahhhh, how embarrassing. I didn't mean to look that much. My cheeks feel a bit hotter but I think my concealer will cover up any possible blushing. Hopefully, she didn't notice me looking at her. Now that I think about it, how was she even made? Especially, with how dense Natsu is and how shy Lucy is with that type of stuff. How did they even have two kids?... Oh my goodness. Natsu is a father!

Before my mind could wander further down that hole, Rei clears his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. He looked tense and uneasy but I can't fault him for that... Still, I didn't think we would be discussing the future before we've even properly introduced ourselves.

Rei's P.O.V.

I need to focus...get it together! I clear my throat with a cough and everyone turns their eyes towards me. "Natsu's daughter, my team lost against this demon version of yourself correct?" She just nodded a simple yes, although there is something that is worrying me. "Rei, you know something doesn't add up." Ugh, why can't you keep quiet for once?! My vision bounced into a field of black with Kiyoshi behind me.

I sighed and replied, "Dad, you don't need to point everything out." He began laughing like a demon, "Well, sorry Rei. I still can't believe that I no longer need to spell everything out for you anymore." Why, can't he shut up?! "Dad, Dragon soul is the highest power up I have and it was beaten. I couldn't..save Haru or Wendy..." He gazed at me intensely, "You're just thinking of the one possibility Rei. Consider the rest of possibilities. We need to inform Makarov."

My vision bounced back to normal and the reality of what Natsu's daughter had said hits me hard. Tears began to drop. I couldn't save my sister or my mate. GAH!! HOW DID I BECAME SO USELESS?!! Wendy's voice interrupts my thoughts with a caring tone, "Rei, please stop crying. The future isn't set in stone. The guild will do whatever they can in order to prevent this." My tear-filled eyes met with Wendy's.

I shakily replied, "I couldn't..keep..my..promise." Our eyes met once again as she realizes that I've been fixating only on that one possibility. Gosh, I look so pathetic! She wraps her arms around me and gently whispered, " I know you'll always protect me, my beloved." Wendy... I gently whispered, "You always know what to say, my love." She continues to hug me, comforting me. Suddenly, my vision slowly blacks out. "Rei, now you get it. That's only one possibility of the future." GOD DAMMIT! AGAIN! I look back towards my dad in the dragon link realm. "SERIOUSLY DAD, STOP THAT. IT'S ANNOYING!"

Nashi's P.O.V.

Um...what's wrong with Mr.Antisocial over there? I playfully tapped Yuki's shoulder to get her to look at me, "What's wrong with goth man over there? Isn't he supposed to be the leader?" I instantly backed away as she started to look displeased. She replied scornfully, "My friend is emotional because he cares for our team. I would really appreciate it if you refrain from poking fun at him for loving his friends. Try to empathise with him especially since you should perfectly understand how he is feeling right now." Huh? W-why is Yuki so mad?

I glance over at Rei's still body in Wendy's arms. It wasn't hard to tell that he was honestly grieving over the future loss of his mate and sister, but why? It happens in the future so why is he acting so strongly to something that hasn't even happened yet? I don't fully understand why but he's truly grieving. His reaction is very different from mine but the sadness I felt when I left my family and the sadness Rei feels now... They are strikingly similar... I frown in thought and sighed softly. I was being a total douche this time.

"I'm sorry," I say. Yuki looks over at me, clearly surprised, "I'm still mad about Rei beating me up and said something very insensitive... I-I don't know if he heard me but I'll apologize to him later for being a total dick." I stare at Rei silently, feeling a soft touch on my head.

"Thank you for apologizing. I am happy to see that you are so willing to understand others." Yuki was smiling up at me, slowly petting my head. UAAW! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am a hundred percent sure that I have never been this flustered before. In the corner of my eye, I see Liddian gloating at me. Ohhh I'm so gonna punch him later! For now however, I'm just... gonna enjoy the feeling of Yuki's gentle touch.

Rei's P.O.V.

" ARE YOU DONE NOW DAD?!" He gazes intensely at me with a hint of irritation. I sheepishly squirmed and said "Sorry dad.." He continues to gaze at me and said, "Look this is serious.We need to find something new that you can use. I'm gonna turn off dragon soul because the next time we do dragon soul, we're going to try something new." He roared that last part as my vision went back to normal and he shut off dragon soul.

Wendy gently whispered," You okay now, my beloved?" I nodded and she stands back up. "Alright, we have to get back to the guild in order to inform..." Before I could even finish my sentence, a huge roar shook the ground, breaking apart the ice from the earlier battle. Another roar was then heard, accompanied by some evil chuckling.

I loudly roar back, "WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!!" A swarm of mechanic dragons appear out of nowhere. The army of mechanical dragons flew and filled the sky, far and wide. Odd, I feel like I've seen these before... No, these machine dragons look similar but they aren't the same ones Blacken Ice had faced a few years ago. These machine dragons look cheaply made but I doubt anyone would use something so fragile unless it packs a punch. From the metallic dragon with a crown, a dark voice blasted out. "Testing, testing. This is your friendly neighbourhood demon speaking. This announcement is being made on the account that OUR BOSS WANTS YOU BASTARDS DEAD!!! Y'ALL WANTED TO KNOW WHERE THE BAD GUY IS! WELL, HERE I AM, WITH SOME COMPANYYYY!!"

Dammit! I'm still on time out. I shouted towards Haru and Yuki. " DRAGONS SOULS NOW!!" The two nodded, as Yuki's white aura reappeared, strengthening her dragon soul markings. Haru was enveloped in a powerful blue aura. Wave patterns started to draw on her clothing and skin. Wendy shakily asked, "How much longer until you can do dragon soul Rei-san? We need as much help as we can get. There is probably twenty machine dragon's here!" I replied fast and loud, "I'm gonna need about two to five more minutes. YOU HEAR THAT?! TWO TO FIVE MORE MINUTES. STALL FOR THAT LONG, YOU TWO!"

Haru's blue aura exploded, forming a grand dragon. The aura wings is flowing majestically like a waterfall. The main body is slender but muscular at the same time. Though the tail formed scales of ices as if there was an injury on the actual body."GOT IT BIG BRO!!" Yuki's white aura explodes, dropping the temperature and ultimately freezing the ground around Yuki. The aura body of Chione is completely covered in ice to the point that the main body looks like an after image in the ice rather than an actual body. Even after years of seeing this form, I still can't figure out how the dragon looks without all the layers of ice. The crystal wings are fan out, resembling feathered wings. I looked behind me towards the exceeds. "GO FIND NATSU, WE ARE GONNA NEED AS MUCH HELP AS POSSIBLE!!" They sprouted their angel wings and took off.

I roared out towards Haru and Yuki, "I COUNT ABOUT THIRTY MACHINE DRAGONS MINUS THE ONE WITH THE CROWN. BE CAREFUL!" Those two can take care of themselves, but what about Natsu's kids and Wendy? Blacken Ice has only had experience with one machine dragon, and it took all three of us to beat it. I calmly spoke out towards Natsu's children and Wendy. "Listen, you three. These Machine Dragons are dangerous. We need to work together. Don't be fooled by their appearance. It could be hiding power behind it's crappy build." Wendy nods and looked ready for battle. Nashi yells back, "THEN HOW ARE WE GONNA BEAT THIRTY FRICKEN MACHINE DRAGONS IF THEY'RE STRONGER THAN THEY LOOK!! WE'RE COMPLETELY OUTNUMBERED!!!"

Those two don't understand anything at all. "Look, Natsu is going to come back with back-up and every member of Fairy Tail is strong. If you give up before we even start then you're obviously going to lose. Stop giving up or run to safety!" Sigh, I've forgotten how dumb Natsu is at times but I didn't think that those genes would be passed down to his kids. I thought if Lucy was their mom then they would be at least a bit brighter. Well, can't dwell on that for too long.

"Celestial Silver Fire Dragon Slayer" With that, flames erupted from my surroundings and began to rapidly swirl around in a vortex, surrounding me. My hair spiked upwards and changed to a silver color. I felt my eyes changing from my midnight black to silver. The crown yelled out, "WOW! NO DRAGON SOUL, REI?! COME ON! I HAVE ELEVEN DRAGONS WANTING TO FACE THE LEGENDARY REI. WE SHOULD HAVE THE BOSS JOIN IN. COME ON!" Tch, he's really annoying me. 

I yell out towards him, "Hey, I have a question for you creep. What's four hundred times twenty?" It shouted back immediately, "Why, that's easy! Eight hundred!" What a moron! I hear laughter coming from Haru and small chuckling coming from Yuki. Sigh. Welp, I'll be feeling this strain tomorrow. "SILVER DRAGON RAGE TIMES TWENTY!!" With that, a bright silver aura enveloped my normal silver aura with white static. The creep shouts out with rage, "IF YOU THINK I AM THE FOOL THEN YOU ARE WRONG BLACKEN ICE. IT'S YOU BECAUSE TIMES UP BLACKEN ICE! I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! TIME TO DIE!!" I looked towards everyone confidently before shouting, "NAH! TIME TO WIN!"


	14. Dawn Of Battle-Power Of The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Rei and his friends survive the onslaught of machine dragons?!

Rei's P.O.V.

"Yuki, Haru get going now!" Yuki instantaneously soared and tackled the machine dragons above us. Haru was focusing her magic on the rims of her dragon soul, probably for an armor. It's good that they are doing what is needed now.

I turned to face Natsu's children, and shouted "Are you two going to help us or not!"

They looked briefly at each other until the female shouted out, "How?!"

Good. They want to help out, I shouted back, "Get in Yuki's dragon soul!" They instantly bolted towards the direction that Yuki was fighting. SHIT! Five machine dragons started to chase after them ready to fire.

My attention shifted to Wendy, "Boost me with a dragon roar then get in Haru's dragon soul!"

She nodded. I jump up as I hear her cast, "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" The surge of air launches me towards the five dragons.

I shout to Natsu's children, "DUCK! CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE DRAGON ROAR!" A massive silver flamethrower quickly pushed the machines back, securing the safety of Natsu's children.

I taunted Yuki, "Hey Yuki, got some room for Natsu's kids? Since you hate being alone!" I could tell that riled her up but she was definitely doing a good job of hiding it. She quickly scooped the two up with Chione's tail and threw them into the air. What is she doing?! I stared in terror as bullets flew past the two screaming siblings before they fell safely into Chione's aura. Phew! Thank Mavis those two are okay. Now to worry about me.

I yelled out to Haru and Yuki, "SEPARATE NOW!!" Yuki flew off towards the east while Haru took off to the west. Good, now we will be able to separate the herd, so we don't get overwhelmed as easily. I kept in my area as the machine dragons persisting at me in overwhelming numbers, forcing me to separate from Haru and Yuki even more. I've probably moved forward quite a bit. Looking back, I can barely see Ayame and Chione.

Yuki's P.O.V.

Ignoring the stupid remarks, I slow down a bit as Nashi and Liddian try to swim to the head. Mhnn, the machine dragons were slowly circling us but they aren't attacking. Perhaps they are searching for specific people. I turn to where Haru and Rei are, those two are constantly being attacked. Is there something different between us? ... I'll worry about that later. For now, we need to thin out the machine dragon's numbers.

"Yuki, help!" Nashi cries. I look behind and the two were still in the same position as before. Does two haven't moved at all!

"Ah, my apologies. I didn't think you two would have so much trouble moving to me." I said and with a pulling motion, the two were dragged beside me.

"Phew. Hey Yuki, what's up with this dragon thing? Trying to move was like swimming through cement." Liddian asked

"No, you idiot. It's more like swimming through molasses. Besides, it's impossible to swim through cement. We'd be stuck for the rest of our lives or just straight up dead!" Nashi said with an exasperated tone.

"Wha-It was a metaphor!!! I know it's impossible to swim through cement but this dragon sure as hell felt like it. Anyways, how the hell is it molasses?! At least, through syrup we would have moved. Didn't you see how much we struggled? We weren't moving at all!" Liddian argued with an annoyed face.

"We did move! It was just at an extremely slow pace. We would have gotten to Yuki eventually!" Nashi rebutted.

"No-" Liddian began but I quickly cut him off with a snap of my finger.

"I need the both of you to play look out for me. Make sure that anything that comes up from behind, one of you two will blast it. Understood?" They both nodded as I began to soar upwards to take on the machine dragons above.

"Oh and in regards to your question, the dragon body is like this to prevent anyone inside from slipping out." Liddian face brightens but quickly furrowed as he pointed at something behind me.

I quickly raise Chione's hand to block the head from the coming blow. The armor on my arm bends as the dragon's weight comes down upon us. "Please refrain from touching us." I move my left hand back and Chione's hand follows. Forming a fist, I strike like lightning. Smashing the mechanic dragon in front of me. One dragon down, one hoard left to destroy. Hopefully backup arrives before this gets out of hand.

Haru's P.O.V.

I look around Ayame's aura body, looking for Wendy. "Wendy, where are you? Olly Olly oxen free!"

I hear chuckles coming from the tail as she replies, "Haru, down here!" Huh? I look carefully at the tail. Ah! She starts waving her hand before she starts to swim over to me. Jeez, am I going blind or something? I start to wave back, when I felt a sharp pain spread on my shoulder. "OW! OKAY WHO DID THAT!!!"

Five machine dragons soared upwards and roared at me. "DRAGON SOUL ARMOR-WATER QUEEN!" Water envelopes Ayame's body, forming white armor decorated with blue waves.

A calm soothing voice echoes in my head, "Be cautious Haru. Remember that these creatures are dangerous!"

I just cracked a smile and replied, "Don't worry mom, I've got this! READY WENDY?!"

From behind me Wendy spoke out, "Here I am!!" I jumped at the fact she swam up that rapidly.

I yelled out, "Wendy don't scare me and how did you get here that quickly?!!" She just looked confused, I spoke out " Anyways, Ready?"

She nodded and I took that as my cue to fight. I soared to the first machine dragon, "DRAGON SOUL VORTEX FIST!" Violent waters envelop Ayame's fist, spinning rapidly, and formed a blue vortex. "TAKE THIS STUPID RIPOFFS!!"

Moments before the vortex fist connected, the machine dragon's cable pierced through the armor. The cables started to pull me closer to the dragon, where more cables came out to join its brothers. Unbelievable pain has me wincing but I can't even do that much as the cables constrict my movement. I barely got to speak for a couple of moments without sounding like a baby, " Wendy GAH! CUT THE WIRES!!"! I kept wincing in pain, as Wendy finally got to cutting the wires.

Thank...she spoke out loudly after she casted her wing attack, "Haru, it won't cut!" Are you..serious..she kept using her attacks and it didn't even make a scratch on the cables. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!!!!"

Rei's P.O.V.

These dragons are slowpokes, they can't even land one bullet on me. Though something about them is familiar, like I have faced them before. No, I can't get distracted by a memory that I can't remember. I quickly sped up towards one of them, "CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE DRAGON CLAW!!" I envelop my hand in flames to form a claw and try to rip the machine dragon to shreds in front of me. The machine dragon sprouted five cable tentacles and encircled its body in a cocoon of cables. GAH! The second my claws touched the cables, an electric shock runs throughout my body. TCH! I can't do anything with that shield up.

Huh? Is someone screaming? DAMMIT! HARU YOU IDIOT! I quickly sped backwards away from Haru. Eh..that was to close...ten bullets, that would have cut off my ear, flew by and I barely dodged them. This is stupid, they keep pushing me away from Haru with brute force. I need to get to her now! I stopped and roared, "STUPID PIECES OF TRASH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE FIRE DRAGON.."

Golden light shines and Loke yelled , "HEY TAKE THIS REGULUS IMPACT!!!" Golden light shines and a dragon beside me, smashes into pieces. With their comrade down, all the other dragons turned their attention towards Loke.

Behind me, I hear a loud voice casting, "FIRE DRAGON,...".

Yes! Perfect timing Natsu! We synced our attacks together, "ROAR!!!"

A massive red flamethrower speeds forward to match my silver flamethrower. The power that we packed into our roars combined into one massive flamethrower and struck the machine dragons, completely incinerating them. "Thanks for coming you guys! I really appreciate it! Sorry but I'm in a hurry. I have to save my sister! Can you guys handle thinning out the heard of dragons?" I threw my 10th favourite black trench jacket on the ground, revealing my black short sleeve shirt and training weights. With a small flick of my fingers, magic circles appeared and took the weights into my re-equip space. I exclaimed, "Phew! Four hundred pounds lighter!"

Natsu just chuckled and said, "Wow never knew you were that heavy!"

Erza quickly smacked him and told me, "Go! We've got this Rei!" I just smiled and focused on saving Haru.

"Lucky, I need a lift!" He quickly grabbed ahold of me and soared upwards.

He shakily asked. "W-where t-to?"

I calmly replied, "Buddy, you don't need to be afraid. We're here with you 'kay? Although right now, we need to get to Haru and Wendy." He nodded and soared towards Ayame's dragon soul form.

"Huh?" We both asked ourselves as we both started to glow. Maybe an enchantment from Wendy? Why is she helping us, instead of Haru? I'll need to talk to the both of them later.

We arrived within a couple of moments. Lucky shouted "Haru!"

Haru looked over towards us and seemed happy that we had come to save her. "Lucky, you need to fire me towards the dragon and then get to Haru 'kay?"

I asked Haru's exceed. He just nodded and flew in a circle before shooting me towards Haru.

"CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE DRAGON CLAW!!!" Silver flames swirled around my hand, forming a claw that ripped through the metallic cables preventing Haru from moving. I quickly maneuvered, using the broken metallic cable pieces to get onto Ayame's shoulder.

Haru shouted at me angrily, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BRO!!!"

Before I got a chance to speak Lucky interrupted, "Haru! Are you okay?!" She smiled at Lucky and said calmly, "Yeah though I may get cramps later because someone didn't help me and gave me someone useless."

I quietly chuckled, "Yeah, sorry sis. Although we can now finish these dragons faster because backup has arrived. Let's regroup with the others 'kay?" She just nodded with puffed cheeks while hugging Lucky tightly. Huh? I don't see Wendy.

I calmly asked my irritated sister, "Where's Wendy?"

Wendy popped back into the head and yelled, "Here I am!!"

Both me and Haru jumped back a little. I felt my foot slip and gravity taking my body, Haru and Wendy were staring at me in horror but Ayame quickly scooped me into her hand. I spoke out, "Can we regroup... please..." Haru nodded as we head back to everyone but before that Haru put me back on Ayame's shoulder.

When we got back to where I left team Natsu, from Ayame's shoulder I see a giant figure flying towards us. WOAH! When Chione's dragon soul form touches down, my eyes can't ignore the scratches. "Jeez, Yuki. That is way too many scratches. Is this too tough for you?"

She sharply crooked her eyebrows and glanced over at me. "Is this too tough for you, Rei? You couldn't beat a metal dragon until Natsu saved you."

I mumbled to myself, "Don't talk about it..."

Yuki spoke out saying, "What was that Rei? Something about, not goading others when you aren't doing much better?"

I shouted, " JUST SHUT UP KAY!!"

Everyone laughing at my misery of being taunted by Yuki. Suddenly, a deafening microphone screech sounded throughout the area. The leaders voice emitted from the head dragon, "Thank you for making my job waaaaaaaaaaay easier! Now I can get rid of the majority of the Fairy Tail's strongest at the same time!" Suddenly, over one hundred dragons soared and took aim at us and fired one massive machine laser at us.

Lucy cried out, "GUYS WE'RE IN TROUBLE!!"

All the dragon slayers rushed to the front and roared out, "CELESTIAL SILVER RAGE FIRE DRAGON/ SKY DRAGON/ ULTIMATE WATER DRAGON SOUL / ICE DRAGON SOUL / CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON / SUN DRAGON / FIRE KING DRAGON ROAR!!" Silver flames joined with white wind, red flames, golden flames, golden red flames, white Ice, along with blue water, forming one massive wave of magic that connected with the dragon's massive bullet. We ended up struggling to keep this massive wave .

GAH! The attack I did to finish off donkey kong is really taking its toll right now. I..my magic is really being stubborn to allow me to do this roar..GAH! Huh? Suddenly, an orange aura envelops me, giving my dragon soul jacket which is made of the orange dragon soul aura. It's similar to my trench jacket but with flame patterns on it. Wait! The inside of the jacket has constellations meaning he wants me to use that! Kiyoshi really thinks this is the only way. Alright then, I'm trusting you dad.

I leapt off of Ayame's shoulder , "PERFECT CELESTIAL DRAGON SOUL ROAR!" My silver flames change to bright gold flames that helped us push the machine dragons bullet back at the dragons.

"PERFECT DRAGON SOUL- KIYOSHI - BLUE FLAME - CELESTIAL SAGE ARMOR- IMPERIAL DRAGON MODE!!!" BOOM! A sudden flash before a pillar of yellow light envelopes me mid-air. My vision turns black, but this time I don't complain. I calmly ask the darkness, "Are you ready dad?" My voice echoes as I know my dragon father is in the darkness.

His voice echoed in the darkness as he said, "My strength is yours when you need it Rei. Never forget that." Hm, I just smiled ready for battle. My aura expands to form a muscular dragon, my eyes change from black to red and my pupils become slits.

My aura dragon form was instantly covered by Blue flames as stardust flashed on creating golden armor. The sizzling of the flames on each individual plate engraved the fire itself. Lights from the heavens shot down and engraved the zodiac constellations inside the flames. The wings burst into flames as the wing plates reform into three golden rings that are engraved with my dragon soul tattoos while the blue flames created a giant golden ring engraved with zodiac constellations. Now Kiyoshi soared so that it's on all four and a flash of light strikes the body. The light reflects off each plate creating beams of light that hits the giant ring making it split in two and attaching the two halves on the lower part of the back plate. Light illuminate the split ring to create and an extra set of wings made of pure white light forms underneath. The three golden rings moved to attach themselves on the hand plate and one on the chest plate.

Looking around from inside the armor I can barely recognize the form. Normally the aura body consists of a muscular dragon that it's chest is rigid as cracked plates. The normal aura wings spread out like wings of lava and the head consists of a dragon smiling gently. The golden armor looks like the dragon was created from the flames of the heavens. The plates make the body look more vicious as the head plates are like Igneel's head but more dangerous as the eyes are pitch red.I think everyone is now shocked while I think the leader said something like "Well well the boss is out to play now." Or something like that. I spread out the wings breaking the pillar of light that was enveloping me and the clouds surrounding me spread out. Sunlight is reflecting off the armor and the armour looked like a radiant diamond. Woah, I look so awesome right now! A grin slides easily onto my face as I stare with pride at my dragon soul. Hah, top this Yuki!

I flew downwards on the ground, as Kiyoshi roared out towards the machine army "YOU VILE FAKES! YOU WILL NOW FACE THE WRATH OF THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF THE FIRE KING IGNEEL! I WILL NOT LET YOU WORTHLESS FAKES DISS DRAGONS!! YOU WILL NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF THE CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON KIYOSHI!!! " Hmph, well said dad! I felt a smirk sound from my head, I roared out, "TIME IS UP!!" I soared up and got ready to took on the army.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Haru shouted out with excitement, "WHEN DID MY BROTHER GET THAT AWESOME!!" Her eyes were wide open in amazement and she looks eager for a fight. Gosh, did she have chocolate for breakfast?! I've rarely seen her act so hyper. Is she that excited to fight Rei? I don't really get it but I guess it's good that she looks so happy.

Natsu followed the shout by screaming out with joy, "I'M ALL FIRED UP TO BEAT REI LATER NOW!!" Gosh, Natsu-san why must you consider everyone to be a fighting partner.

Erza spoke out calmly and with a fire in her eye, "Yuki is this the power Blacken Ice is at?" Yuki's attention went from Rei to Erza as she nodded.

Yuki calmly added, "I've never seen this form before so I do not know what level it is at compared to what I know of Rei's strength but judging from the magic radiating off him... I would say this is damn close." She was grinning as she looked at Rei with pride.

Lucy spoke out, "Well it looks to me that Rei developed Natsu's never give up attitude. But woah this is really awesome." Lucy-san looked really surprised and shocked about Rei's strength. Though I don't really blame her. Everyone is always surprised by how strong Rei is, despite his age.

Gray spoke out towards Yuki, "Hey Yuki, don't think I'm gonna slow down and stay behind you and Rei. I'm gonna catch up one day." Gray looked as fired up as Natsu-san.

Yuki smiled, while Natsu screeched out, "YOU HERE THAT REI I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU LATER!!"

Everyone looks so excited, I can't help but be infected by that type of enthusiasm too! I can hear my heart pounding as I watch him soar through the sky. I'm so happy you are safe my beloved, after all you are my partner forever cause of our dragon mate marks. Defeat them, I'll make sure to help you but I know that you've got this my beloved!

Rei's P.O.V.

I soared past the dragons and dodged their slow dragon roars. Looking back, twenty five or so are chasing after me. Perfect! Time to test a little new trick. I halted within reasonable distance to launch my attack that they don't get a chance to counter it. I sent my energy into the three rings to be able to move them with my hand and disconnect them from the hand plate and chest plate. The twenty five machine dragons came together and roared, creating a single humongous silver metallic dragon roar. "Perfect." I say with a smirk. Within a single moment and a simple hand gesture, my fire rings engraved with my fire dragon soul tattoos soared and sucked up the roar.

The white demon roared out, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" I finally gained an obscured outline of him. He's a very scrawny white demon, that has human and his white human skin combined.Weird.. anyway, I inhaled and exhaled for a breather.

From the top of my lungs I shout out, "HERE'S A TASTE OF YOUR OWN POWER! SOUL REFLECTION SHOCKWAVE!" From each fire engraved ring, a silver lightning wave, completely destroyed one dragon and started to spread towards the others, ultimately destroying all of the dragons that were near the crowned machine dragon.

I shouted out towards the white demon, "Give it up, you won't win!"

Evil laughter filled the air, "Please Rei stop making jokes. YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED TWENTY FIVE OF THEM BUT CAN YOU SURVIVE ONE THOUSAND!" The earth violently shook as the machine dragon took flight. The cries of the army were as loud as an earthquake. The army of silver, artificial, machine dragons filled the skies far and wide for the eye could see. The white demon yelled out, "BLACKEN ICE'S LAST MOMENTS ARE NOW!!!"

Tsch! I roared towards my teammates, "EVERYONE GET READY FIGHT!!"


	15. Origin Of Primal Reversion-Beyond Dragon Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Rei's new armor, can they survive?

Rei's P.O.V.

I roar in anger, "HOW ABOUT I FINISH THIS NOW!!" I redirected my magic flow towards my mouth, "DRAGON SOUL SECRET ART: ULTIMATE DRAGON SAGE METEOR STRIKE!!" A giant, blood-red fireball gets swallowed by an even bigger one with golden flames and stardust infused into the flames. I shot the fireball deep into the enemy's center flank and it exploded wiping out around a hundred or so machine dragons. I shouted out towards Haru, "Hey get up here!"

She soared up with Wendy but they both looked confused. I calmly spoke out towards them, "Look, right now I'm burning through a lot of magic right now so in order to end this fight, two things need to happen. One, Haru will need to help clear a path to the white-skinned demon. Two, Wendy will have to keep my stamina up if I'm to finish this in one shot." In Ayame's water queen armor, a small hole opened up in the head at the same time I opened a hole in Kiyoshi's helmet. Wendy took almost no time jumping from one dragon soul to the other.

She jumped to right where I am, and asked, "Are you sure this will work Rei-san?"

Yuki yelled out from Chione's head, "Wendy, Rei's armor is the key to ending this quickly!" Huh? Why is she suddenly blushing and staring at me.

I calmly asked, "What's wrong Wendy?"

She sheepishly replied, "You look really um...and you smell really...and um .." Huh? She quickly shook her head and looked ready. She spoke out, "Nevermind! Let's do this, Rei-san!"

Haaah, I'm gonna have to ask her what happened later. I shouted to everyone, "I'm gonna try to take him out! Haru's going to open up a path while I go take on the boss. Can you guys hold on by yourselves?" Everyone shouted yes, and I called towards my sister, "LET'S GO!!" We soared upwards and towards the white skinned demon. I was using Kiyoshi's claws to rip apart machine dragons along my path behind Haru as she was using her water to redirect and clear a path for us.

Though some dragons that weren't in Haru's path are coming to me which sucks because I get all this stupid cable tentacle things after I rip them to shreds. About two thousand machine dragons were coming to intercept us, shooting bullets at rapid speed that Haru was having trouble dodging while I easily speed past all of them. Each of the two thousand dragons were about to blast us with a combined laser. Shit! I quickly detached the giant golden ring which led for my white wings to disappear in order to reconstruct the golden ring in order to help absorb the blast. Without the white wings I could feel my speed dropping about ten percent.

I quickly halted and shouted to Haru, "GET BEHIND ME NOW!!" I redirected a bunch of energy into the four rings, ugh. That took a lot out of me which made the fire wings sloppy for a couple of moments. Huh, I feel energized suddenly ... is my stamina is increasing? I look behind to see Wendy already using her healing magic to restore my stamina.

She spoke out to me quietly, "Don't worry I got your back, my love."

I smiled at her and re-focused my attention towards the dragons that just fired at me. Using the four rings, I absorbed the massive blast of magic. My right arm started to act up as the scars started to open up but I kept the magic that I absorbed in the rings. The four rings managed to absorb all the attacks but..GAH!! Static starts to build along my right arm where my scars are...AH!

Wendy muttered behind me, " Ile armor!" I felt like my armor got even tougher...is this suppose to increase my defense? Her magic really is unique to her, I'm impressed,this is my first time fighting with her.

I spoke out to Wendy who was constantly enchanting me from behind, "Thanks my beloved!"

I roared towards the dragons, "SOUL REFLECTION SHOCKWAVE!!!" Unlike earlier when I tested this trick out with the three smaller rings. This time, he shockwave was a pure golden lighting that spread amongst the two thousand dragons, defeating all of them instantly.

Haru's voice shouted, "REI I NEED HELP!!!"

Shit, HARU! I quickly used two of the smaller rings, as a chainsaw, to cut the cables. I soared right beside Ayame. Haru's dragon soul really is in rough shape right now. Both of the wings are barely covered by scratched up armor. The armor overall has many points that are broken and the parts that aren't broken looks like it's going to. The only part that is barely decent is the head. I shouted to Haru, "GET INSIDE!! YOUR DRAGON SOUL IS FAILING!"

She nodded and went inside the upper half of Kiyoshi . I continued to soar, dodging all attacks and redirecting them back at the dragons. I finally got within range of the white demon and the king dragon. "HARU, WENDY, I NEED YOU TWO TO REDIRECT YOUR ENERGY TO THE WINGS!" Both of them nodded and did so, wait why is the king dragon just waiting for me? I can't stop right now when I'm so close to beating them. I roared " TAKE THIS! DRAGON LINK ULTIMATE ART!! DRAGON SOUL METEOR CANON!!"

Not even a single moment after I finished roaring out my attack, the demon screech out, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR POWER!!"

Cables from the king dragon instantly sprout and break my attack and my armor simultaneously. Leaving Haru, Wendy, and I to be wrapped up by it and instantly devoured into the machine dragon's cold silver mouth. We got slimed all over us from the tongue and as we go down to the stomach.... Is this it?

Yuki's P.O.V.

WOSH! CRACK! BOOM! Those that I..swore to protect...those that tried to help me...gone.

*Flashback to after BlackenIce's first mission*

I look towards my new friends as we just finished our first mission together. The little Haru fell asleep right when Rei finished. This must have been harder for her than I thought it would be. Rei is currently piggybacking her back to their apartment. Though I can tell that he is also exhausted. Well I am not doing that much better myself. I scan my eyes across the moving figures of the two. Rei's hands were slightly trembling as he held onto Haru... I wonder... is he looking to replace her with Haru?.. Well, I suppose it is not my place to find out.

"Rei, I will be heading back as well. Please make sure Haru is well rested for tomorrow. We have a request to gather some slimming mushrooms for a popular restaurant...," I stand there for a bit, waiting for his reply but Rei just kept walking, "Well, I shall be heading back to Fairy Hill then. Take care, Rei." Turning around, I start to walk back home.

"Hey Yuki?" His shy anxious voice halted my walk. I turned to face our leader. Ah, he was suddenly standing directly in front of me. How did he move so quickly? He was looking at me with a worned-out expression. Looking at him, he looked more like a child than he normally would... His eyes still looked as fragile as when he returned without her. Is he still mourning for her, after all he was... it's none of my business.

"Yuki?" he sounded confused. Shoot, I spent too much time thinking.

"Uh, Yes Rei?" He looked really serious, like he wants me to know that he was determined to do something but do what?

He tapped my forehead and said with a confident smile, "When I get stronger, I'll help you find your family." There was a fire in his eyes that I have never seen before today.

Eh? What happened to the person that was standing in front of me? He changed from the shy antisocial child with baggage to... a man with potential. I think I know what she was thinking now. Why she wanted Rei to be a leader. I am not sure why but hearing Rei say such promises, fills me with hope. Yes, it might take a while but I can definitely turn him into a true leader. I asked out sheepishly, "You sure Rei? Wouldn't you like to look for your family?"

He looked at Haru then looked back, "I got my family, and I want you to find your family, Yuki." With that, he smiled back at me and walked back to his house.

*Flashback to when Wendy and Yuki were traveling together*

Trees, grass, bugs and more trees. We continued wandering around this dumb forest, before Wendy's spoke out from behind me, "Yuki slow down, I'm getting tired."

I look back at the young Wendy and spoke out, "Oh sorry. Let's take a break, it's probably lunch time anyways." She nodded really quickly as we sat down on a nearby log. Sigh, we have barely made progress at all. I was hoping to at least find a sign or something. Haah, I take off my satchel before I began to dig around. Hopefully, we still have enough for two people.

Wendy lightly tugged on my shirt. Huh, "What's wrong?" I look away from my bag and turn towards the smaller girl.

She suddenly had a look of hope in her eyes, she bravely spoke out "When we find a home, let's look for Grandeeney, Chione and your family! They can't be too far, now. We already walked a bunch. We'll find them in no time, Yuki."

Wendy... You really are too good for this world. She still wants to find them, even though I've already given up... I better drop her off at the next town... Wendy, I'm sorry but I don't want you to get tangled up in my problems, I replied with a smile, "Sure!"

*Present Time*

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "REI!! HARU!!! WENDY!!!" I couldn't believe my eyes as my three friends were eaten. No, I have about five minutes before they are digested, get it together Yuki! I redirect my attention to my remaining friends. What Rei does isn't so hard, right? I shout out, "Listen up, we got about five min.."

I was rudely interrupted by Erza who yelled out, "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS!!" They aren't listening to me...

Nashi's P.O.V.

I look at my stupid brother who ditched the dragon soul in order to help dad out. God why is he an idiot, it's clear that we need Yuki. I roughly grabbed Yuki's shoulder and spoke out calmly, "Yuki please! You got to save your friends." Yuki looked like she wasn't listening. I grabbed both her shoulders and started to shake her like a mad man. "Yuki? YUKI?! Yuukiii! LISTEN TO ME! OW!" A stinging pain permeates throughout my left cheek.

"What! What's wrong and why are you shaking me?!" YES! She's paying attention again!

"YUKI! REI, HARU, WENDY!" She looked confused for a split second before lightly gasping and hardening her eyes.

In a fury, she turns around to face the others with a cold, dead expression. Oh gosh she seems really mad! Suddenly, Yuki exhaled and her body went lax as she closed her eyes. A tranquil aura was surrounding her and if we weren't in a battlefield, I'm pretty sure birds would have sat on her. Woah what switch did she flip? How does a person go from A to B so quickly?

"In the world of ice and snow, an ice princess lived in peace with her loyal guards. They lived freely, with no rules, except for one..." Yuki's voice narrates. Why is she telling a story? I look over the suddenly silent group and I unwittingly flinch back in shock. What the hell is up with Erza?! She was completely facing Yuki and standing pencil straight with her arms by her side. Her cheeks had a light tint of blush, and her eyes were sparkling with a child-like youth. Grey had the look of someone completely done with life. His slouch and eyes were the perfect combination of deadpan and what is wrong with my life.

Dad was... well he was doing a really good impression of a dismayed hedgehog. Mom was kneeling next to him with a flabbergasted look on her face and trying to comfort him. I look to my brother for some help but he had on an equally confused look. Suddenly, light emits next to me.

"The princess' orders..." a confident voice breathes out, beside me. I look over to Yuki and she was fully decked out in princess gear!!! Her hair was gently flowing behind her after she took down her ponytail and there was a crystal tiara resting on her head. She re-equipped her clothes and was wearing a plain strapless white dress that stopped above her knees. Ice formed a snowflake on her skirt and frilly ice cascaded down the back of her skirt. She had on crystal clear high heels and her posture was perfectly straight with her arms crossed behind her.

Woah, the princess look really works on her. "Must endure. Must endure. Must endure. Must endure. Must endure..." Yuki was muttering like crazy but at a low enough voice where only dragonslayers would pick it up. Her hands were trembling intensely behind Yuki's back. She looked paler than usual and, despite her earlier confident voice, looked ready to throw up from nerves. Even so, Yuki was still holding her head up high and trying her hardest to maintain her pose.

"MUST ALWAYS BE FOLLOWED!!!" Erza chants with a strange enthusiasm and a stronger blush. She wore a blindingly bright smile as she moved her left arm in the perfect 45 degree angle to salute Yuki.

"Must always be followed..." Grey says in a low embarrassed whisper. Compared to Erza, he was the complete opposite. He was holding his hand up in a somewhat same way as Erza but it was so sloppily done that it looked like he was covering his face rather than saluting. Grey and Erza were both blushing but clearly for different reasons.

"...Must a-always b-be followed..." An extremely quiet voice whispers. Where did that come from? Wait... THAT WAS DAD!!! What the hell is going on?! Yuki, Grey and Dad were all on different ranges on the scale from embarrassed to depressed but they were all definitely there. Still, there was an outlier besides me and the other confused people. Erza was clearly enjoying this!!!

"My loyal knights," Yuki, Dad and Grey all flinched at that but at least Erza looked happier, "we must save our fallen comrades from the clutches of the atrocious dragon!" Yuki still managed a clam voice despite her growing paleness. I wonder if I should stop this. Looking over to Liddian, we catch each other's eye and he starts to shake his head side to side. Uh, I guess I'll take that as a no but this is seriously hard to watch.

"Please tell us your orders, fair princess!" Erza smoothly said. Does she feel no embarrassment?! Yuki started to blush slightly. At least, she doesn't look sickly anymore.

"A-ahem, We need to get to the dragon and cut its stomach open. Grey, Natsu, and I will start by hooking it in place. Erza, you will be towing it closer to us. Then all of us will perform a unison raid on its stomach. That will be all." with a flash Yuki was back to her training gear and ponytail. Dad finally uncurled from his protective huddle on the ground with a giant sigh of relief. Grey let out a big sigh himself before returning back to his neutral face. Erza... well she seemed slightly dejected.

"Are we not playing ice princess anymore?" Erza asked.

"I can't believe even after ten years you are still so into that sham." Grey answered back with a questioning look.

"There is nothing wrong with indulging in childhood memories even if the time isn't that appropriate." Erza said back with a reminiscent smile.

"Yes well, we will have plenty of time to chat later. For now, we must finish this quickly. Grey, Natsu." Yuki asserted and the two sprang into action. Literally in the case with my dad.

The three came together to form a large triangle with Yuki adjacent to Grey at the front and Dad at the back. "Magic fusion, unison raid!" The two ice mages held hands as they casted in unison and an impossibly large magic circle appeared in the air between the two. Cool steam was leaking out of it, as if something wanted to burst out, but nothing the two mages held whatever is inside still. Dad was stretching his entire body behind the circle before smirking.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!!!" Reeling back, Dad's fist ignites before striking the magic circle dead center. Magic pulses throughout the air as the circle finally activate. In a flash, a massive hook shoots out of the circle and flies straight towards the metal dragon. Holy crap, that thing is the same size as Fairy Tail! Clouds of smoke, left behind by the fire supporting the hook, wasps throughout the air. Bleh! Some of it got in my mouth! Ughhh. I rapidly start spitting it back out while beating the smoke away.

"HELL YEAH!!!" Dad yells with excitement. I look up and to my delight, the hook was snugly tucked into the neck of the metal dragon. Hell yeah! An excited smile envelopes my face and I could hear Lucy along with Liddian cheering.

"My turn." Erza steps forward with her Black Wing Armor already equipped. With both hands, she started to pull the dragon towards us with a grunt.

"Hey hey hey HEY HEY," the demon in the dragon yelled "What do you guys think you're doing?!" The smaller dragons started to attack the chain in hopes of breaking it off but they didn't do much besides scratching it lightly.

"This is taking to long! Natsu, Lucy help me pull!" Erza grunted. Dad lets out an excited chuckle as he held onto the chain. Lucy grins and shouts, "Star Dress: Taurus!" before grabbing on herself. Together, the three forced the dragon closer towards them.

"HEY HEY HEY!!! STOP!!!" The demon shouts again and boosters suddenly pull out from the dragons side. Flames burst from the boosters and the dragon started to move back.

"UGH! Yuki we can't bring him any closer!" Erza shouted with a clenched face.

"Okay! Grey trade places with Natsu!" Grey's face fell for a second at Yuki's command before becoming determined. With a high five, the two switched places but allowed the dragon to move further away.

"What are we gonna do?! I'm ready to beat shit up!!!" Dad announced with a small puff of fire.

"We have to attempt a unison raid again. Remember to aim for the stomach! Now, everyone hold hands."

"OKAY!" I quickly yell before grabbing ahold of Yuki's left hand. Ah, got a bit too excited but she quickly ignored me and grabbed ahold of Dad's left hand.

"Um, Yuki why are we holding hands? We didn't need to last time." Liddian asked.

"Ah, that unison raid was powerful but unstable. Normally, it would be better to keep in contact so our magic could fuse properly. That is why the last roar was so colourful." Liddian's face quickly showed satisfaction before going back to neutral. He was already holding onto Dad's hand. Jeez, if he was so willing to hold hands then why did he even ask.

With that everyone got into place, "MAGIC FUSION, UNISON RAID!!!" and just like before a giant circle appeared before us. A pure pink dragon's roar shot out of the circle and blasted right on target. Woah, even though we're down three people, this roar feels just as strong as our first unison roar. The explosion boomed throughout the area and a few trees were completely uprooted. I looked at the dragon and-WHAT THE?! The dragon was still standing. There was clearly some damage but, despite how powerful out magic was, the stomach hadn't burst open.

"N-no," Yuki gasped before panickly turning to us, "We have to do it-" "YUKI LOOK!!!" Dad quickly interrupted Yuki and everyone's attention turned.

The belly of the beast was turning red hot as three voices screamed out, "IRON/VORTEX/TORNADO FIST!!" Those voices were led by Rei, Haru and Wendy freeing themselves. The stomach completely bursting open creating a dome of smoke.

Fierce winds blew out and knocked dad off his feet and made him crash into mom. Water violently spilled, from the stomach of the dragon, and drenched Gray, Erza and my brother. Yuki breathed out in relief, "Thank goodness." I've never seen Yuki so happy, then again...what's with this heat. It's so hot. Once the cloud of smoke clears up, hazy figures of Rei, Wendy and Haru appear. I was about to shout out we're over here till I see a tail..what in the world happened to them???

Rei's P.O.V.

Woah! This strength, it's way more than dragon soul. I never thought of reaching this level of power, it's beyond what I even dreamt of. It's so much more stronger, it even tops the armor I used recently. I look over to Wendy first, her hair is still dark blue but looks like her dragon force hair that Lucy described to me before. Her hair is spiky but it's so natural that it looks like she didn't use hairspray. She has a green vest which showcases her arms that are covered with scales. Wait scales...wait... this isn't natural.

There are white scales all over her arms until her wrist, and all around her neck with the scales stopping near her mouth and around midway of her cheeks. Wait, phew..my mate mark on her isn't visible because she still has her black choker on. Though now Wendy has black tights on and behind her...a tail! Wait, her gray sandals are now gray boots, similar to mine. The tail is the same color as the scales, and is that white around her eye? I think Yuki wore that once, it's called eyeshadow maybe?

Moving on... Haru has blue scales on her arms until her wrist and all around her neck with the scales in the same place as Wendy. She also has black tights, grey boots and a blue tail. She has blue around her eyes, and her hair is exactly the same as Wendy. This is a weird power but we will need this to beat the white demon and his army of rip offs.

Haru's P.O.V.

Woah! I feel super strong, like I would be able to beat Rei! Or even Yuki!! Looking at my brother, he has a black jacket on him with red scales across his arms and neck, that spread across most of his face. His hair is spiked even more than normal, it's like he has hairspray on. He also has tight black jeans and WOAH!! A TAIL COVERED BY RED SCALES! Wait, Do I have a tail? WOAH! With a bit of thought, my tail came in view. WOW!! THAT IS SO COOL!!!

We look super badass and powerful. Wait, I know me and my bro are powerful already, so how powerful is Wendy now??? I mean she must be on par with me and Rei now, her dragon force gave her a big leap in power according to Erza, so this must make her Blacken Ice level. Maybe..though she can never go toe to toe with Rei or Yuki.

Those two are in their own leagues, I can't even last ten minutes in a sparring match against Rei or win any strategy games against Yuki. Those two are well sort of legendary. Wait so than am I more powerful then Rei now, I mean I should be. I must look really awesome and cool wait! This is so going to be my halloween costume now! I instantly slapped myself as I knew I was getting off topic. OW! FOCUS HARU GOD DAMN IT! Rei has told me many times to not space out when something cool comes up!

Wendy's P.O.V

This power is incredible, I've never felt so strong. Huh, I sense some bullets coming towards me, Haru and Rei. I was going to guard as I felt energy rushing towards me from the machine dragons. My instincts were screaming dodge the bullets that are rapidly approaching. My body just reacted on it's own as it moved just enough to dodge the bullets.

Woah, how did I move that quickly...this is incredible. Wait, does this mean Natsu-san may challenge me...um.. Anyway, we got to finish these dragons. I'm not gonna let them hurt anyone anymore!

Rei's P.O.V.

We were able to dodge all the attacks without needing to react. This power is really impressive, wait a second...these dragons...no..tears start to drop from my face. These dragons are connected to the dragon that killed my sister..their crap design..looks rusted...but their bullets are the same... why didn't I remember...I couldn't save...neither could Sakura...These dragons killed my sister.. I quickly dried up my tears, I roared out "I WILL END YOU!!!" Haru, Wendy ran towards the dragons as I joined them. No more games, time to end this once and for all!


	16. Memories of the Past- The Forgotten Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of Rei's older sister...

*Outskirts of Magnolia Years Ago*

Rei's P.O.V.

Huh?! I think something is roaring. I'll keep sleeping...huh...it roared again. AH! Can it please stay quiet? I want to sleep. Ahhhhhhh...fine, I'm awake. I'm awake. I get up from my sleeping bag and look around. Huh, nothing except my..wait did we leave our food out? Huh..."ZZZZZZZZZZZ".

Ah....why...can't...I sleep more... Huh? I look to my side where my big sister is sleeping and see that she's snoring again. I quietly speak, "Big sis, you're snoring again..." My big sister, Rin, just rolls over on her side to try and stay asleep. I whine louder, "Big Sis you're snoring again. You told me to wake you when you snore." She looks irritated as she still is sleeping...or is she awake? My tummy growls fiercely in a hungry protest. I whine again even louder, "Big sis, I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyy."

She quickly gets up and, with her hand, muffles my mouth as turs to face me. Her eyes look really tense as if something bad is going to happen. she whispers "Did you hear that?" I shake my head and she whispers once again quietly, "It's sounded like a monster growled earlier..." I start to shake unrelentlessly. I can already picture it now: a white monster maybe ten feet tall, with horns...THAT EATS LITTLE BOYS WHO USE FIRE MAGIC!!! Tears begin to gather as my imagination runs wild. She calmly whispers "And it roared..." I whimper in fear as she whispers, "GOT YOU!!!" Um...what?

She pulls back with a smile across her face. She always loves teasing me, although when that happens, she pats my head. The teasing I haaattteee... like why, big sis? why??? Although I do love the pat on the head because it is a way that reminds me that I'm not alone; that I still have a family member that loves me a lot and won't abandon me. I shout at her in annoyance, "Not fair, big sis!" I pout as she giggles a bit. We have been traveling in search for our mom or even any signs of family for about a few months now. I kinda lost count after..um, what's after ten? My tummy starts to growl like a ferocious dragon right after I finished whining really really loudly "Big sis I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

When I turn to her, I see that she has already changed into her regular clothing. My big sister has black straight hair that ends just below her shoulders. That never touched her skin. I personally would like if my hair was curvy like my big sis. Although she has complained about cleaning it a lot, I think she said it's really annoying and almost impossible for her. Often, I have to bathe with her to help her clean her hair, which is annoying when you think about it. I'm glad my hair is easy to clean. Her eyes are like mine: midnight black eyes in which the pupils are not visible. The rest of her body was slender and feminine. She looks like she can't give a decent fight but my big sis is stronger than me. Whenever we spar, she always wins. She's now wearing her pink sleeveless top that is concealed by her black trench jacket. Below, she's wearing purple high tops and black shorts. She has a red bandana on around her neck.

She takes out our food supply and passes me my favorite breakfast meal: macadamia cookies. I gobble up only five cookies because we both agreed to ration our food. She eats her favorite breakfast, a food that I hate. A stupid piece of something sour...eww. The sour thing she says is probably a gummy. I hate her gummy bears..no, wait! The last town that we had helped and gotten food from gave us...sour lime candy. EWWWWW! As soon as we finished our breakfast, she turns toward me, "Hey, baby bro, do you want to train or get out of the forest? I hear there's a town nearby."

Hmm....training or walking? I smile up to my big sis and reply excitedly, "Let's get close to town so we can train!" She sighs really loudly and she frowns at the idea. I sheepishly say, "Sorry if I've done something wrong, big sis!"

She pats my head and says, "Nah! It's okay, baby bro. You need to train after all!"

I pout and whine again, "You don't have to rub it in, big sis..."

She just laughs. After a while, we got to walking. Suddenly, my big sis says, "We are near the edge of the forest. After we get out of the forest, we should be in a place called Magnolia. Do you still want a sparring match, baby bro?" I nod really really fast because I'm super excited. Big sis was already in place to fight. She asks me, "You gonna fight in your pjs?"

Eh... I look down realizing I never changed. I can't let my pj's get dirty. With a flick of the wrist my black sweatshirt and black sweatpants glowed. I quickly re-equipped to my black jacket with blue wave patterns on the sides with a blue long sleeve top. I had on blue jeans and black high tops. I shouted out full of energy, "Ready big sis!!!"

She came to charge me with pink flames on her fist and she instantly changed her hair to her Celestial Pink Dragon Slayer Mode. She roared at me, "CELESTIAL PINK FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!" Ah! I barely dodged her iron fist and she ended up breaking a tree in half. The tree ended up burned on the top leading up to the leaves and the bottom part stayed in one piece.

Luckily, the fire quickly went out fast, and there isn't any fire that spread. Woah, I can never get tired of seeing my big sister in action. She got trained by Kiyoshi a lot longer to the point she has all four of her power-ups while I only have three. I sighed really loud and yelled out, "CELESTIAL BLUE FIRE DRAGON SLAYER MODE!!" My eyes and hair changed to match my blue flames.

My sister yelled out, "COME ON SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT BRO!!" Eh...I feel hotter then normal. My throat is really really dry, I can barely feel my sweat....I can't back down though.

I casted, " CELESTIAL BLUE..." My big sis instantly ran over looking worried sick. My vision went dark......

Rin's P.O.V.

I screamed out towards my baby bro, "REI!!"

I ran over towards him and picked him up. Sizzle..GAH! What the..I look down to see my hands red as a tomato . Ow...... I need to focus, if I can't pick him up in pink I'll try in gold. I raised my power output into Celestial Gold Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. Okay..one...two..three..I managed to raise my baby bro's body into my arms without getting burned. Yes! Okay now, I need to find someone to help me, help my baby bro.

I ran into town, where people tried their best to avoid me because they didn't know who I was. Suddenly a voice sprouted my interest, "Is that your little brother young lady?" I looked around till I found that the person who sprouted my interest was a little old man. I am growing tired of maintaining my Gold Fire mode, as it was apparent by my tired look.

I spoke out to the person that showed interest in Rei, "Can you help us?!"

He looked concerned for Rei, he spoke out calmly "I can get you to a place that can help you. The guild that I'm the master of, Fairy tail." What...should I? I need to make sure that Rei is okay. This may be the fever mom told me to watch out for. If I remember correctly, me and Rei were born with the same fever like mom said. Mom also said that she had to give a blood transfusion so we can stay alive. If it is this, who is going to offer blood like mom did? Is there anyone with blood like mom? The old man spoke again, "Um miss?"

Shoot! I took too long, I quickly responded, "Lead the way, I need to get my brother help." The old man took me to a building with a sign outside that said Fairy tail. The old man shouted as soon as we got in, "PREP A BED!" I ran into the infirmary being guided by an old dude with orangeish hair. I hear some people yell out Gildarts or something. Once I got in the room I gently placed Rei down into the bed. I took off his jacket and shoes that were piping hot.

I sighed loudly, "There, he is on the bed now without his jacket or shoes. Can you please help him?"

The master told me, "Don't fret he will be alright. We have the best medical staff in all of Fiore, he will be fine trust me.If you head to the bar, tell them that the master is allowing you to have a free drink." I powered down revealing my natural hair and eye color. I went out to get a soda, when I saw a young female maybe two or three years older than me already sitting at the bar with two other girls. Her long white hair was tied in two braids and she was wearing a blue ombre dress that had lace round the edges. There was a scarf tied around her neck and she had...blood red eyes. Like ...I ran over to her, and grabbed her hand.

She looked dismayed as she tried to free herself. She spoke out loudly, "Please let go of me!" I kept my grip on her as I ran into the infirmary. Behind me, I could hear the screams from the other girls to let Hime go or something. Quickly, I pushed the girl into the room and closed the door just as the other girl with white hair and punk clothing showed up.

I let her go as I asked her, "Please help my brother! If you do a blood transfusion with him then his fever will go down! And so you know, my name is Rin Shadow and my baby brother's name is Rei Shadow. Please help me save my baby brother!!"

The female looked confused as she spoke, "Why would you specifically ask me? We might not even be the same blood type. I highly suggest you use one of the collected O- blood packs."

I spoke out desperately towards her, "I'll give you answers later please help him!!"

She crooked her eyebrows and spoke out, "Alright, I will help but I do expect answers later. By the way, my name is Yuki-Hime. A pleasure to make your acquaintance despite our strange meeting. Oh and one more thing," I tilt my head in confusion, "we should let Mira in before she breaks down the door." Suddenly, my surroundings unmute themselves and the sounds of a crazed girl making threats and pounding on the door rang throughout the room. Uh... Oops.

Yuki kept her promise and agreed to the blood transfusion that help brought down Rei's fever. What ended up happening is that the guild brought in a blood transfusion machine that Yuki and Rei were hooked up to. The machine sent Yuki's blood in Rei while my baby brother's blood was sent into Yuki. It took some time but Rei is finally asleep without a fever. Thank god, he's ok. My eyes started to tear up, that was super scary. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't find that girl. Speaking of that person, she came back into the infirmary and said, "Can I get my answers now... um you said your name is Rin right?"

I spoke out, "Yeah, sorry for the improper introducing. Anyways what do you need from me."

Yuki replied, "May I have a blood sample? I know the request is quite strange but I would like to know why my blood helped your little brother make a full recovery."

I replied fast, "Alright but there are some thing we need to talk about..."

*The next day*

Rei's P.O.V

Huh? I think I hear something roaring. Why is big sis snoring again...ah! Why is my body so tired? I could barely find the energy to get up. I whined loudly, "Big sis you're snoring again, and If you're going to kid around please don't. I'm tireeeeeeddddddd!"

The room looked quite nice when I got my eyes to cooperate. I shouted with amazement, "WOAH! Where am I???"

My big sister came through the door with a smile like she tricked me again. She had her tongue sticking out. Why me? I'm too gullible, she said, "You awake baby bro?"

I shouted towards her, "YOU LEFT ME TO SLEEP BY MYSELF!!!"

She calmly hugged me and said quietly, "I'm sorry but we have a home now... Fairy tail."

What? A home...I have...I HAVE A HOME!!! I started to tear up as me and my big sister started to cry together, we have a home now! Now all we need to do is find mom...


	17. Primal Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the new power of primal reversion beat these machine dragons?

Rei's P.O.V.

I roared out towards Haru and Wendy, "Haru, focus on the dragons with me! Wendy, go after the demon. Now!!" Wendy looked shocked at hearing she would be going after the boss. Well let's see how much stronger she has gotten. Both of them nodded as Haru and I scattered to open a path leading to the demon for Wendy. Haru went off towards the east while I went off to the west. Even the dragons that were thinking of attacking Yuki and the others came charging towards us.

PEW! Rapid fire blue machine bullets are flying by me, as my instincts are guiding me to dodge all of them. This is why I train with weights often, the acrobatic movements I am doing are rapid pace dodges that I often practice against Yuki with my weights on. I have never moved at this speed though, so this is my highest level currently.

Fascinating...I got closer towards the group of trash in front of me and I roared "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE CLAW!!"

My hands were instantly covered by bright red flames as it formed a giant fire claw. It ripped apart every last bit of the group of machine dragons to shreds. I roared out towards the machine dragons that I knew were lining up to attack me, "COME AND GET ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH!!! YOU'LL REGRET EVER CHALLENGING ME!!!"

Haru's P.O.V.

So, Rei is also curious about Wendy's strength like I am??? Is she stronger than me, or is she weaker. Blacken Ice is on a whole level of strength and where she falls is unknown. She can't be stronger than me otherwise I'll be on clean up duty!! I hate being stuck on clean-up duty! This is just like when I have to clean the dishes except, more work for me!!! A huge amount of the machine dragons are now charging at me ferociously. I exhaled for a moment, these things are getting old. I jumped at the first machine dragon's charge and, went high mid-air, yelled out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL VORTEX WAVE!!!"

In mid-air, I focused the moisture within the air and, created a giant tidal wave that swallowed maybe two hundred machine dragons. As soon as the two hundred were completely swallowed, I made the water break them apart, with the entire body of water becoming a giant shredder. I exclaimed out with joy, "Two hundred down easy peasy lemon squeezy !!!"

Rei's voice echoed, "COME AND GET ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH!!! YOU'LL REGRET EVER CHALLENGING ME!!!" Woah, what got my brother so riled up??? What...wait wasn't he crying earlier??? Why? I'll need to ask him about this later.

Rei's P.O.V.

Wave after wave of blue machine bullets flies by me as I dodge all of them. PEW! PEW! This is getting on my nerves, I retreated behind some trees to hide my presence. This stopped the onslaught of blue machine bullets. Heh, I roared out "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!

From my hiding spot in the trees, a massive wave of flames engulf the ground. The machine dragons started to sizzle as they tried to soar up to avoid damage. That couldn't happen as their wings were instantly charcoaled black, by the intensity of my flames. Interesting, my flames are on a whole new level as well.

My vision went black as Kiyoshi's voice echoed, "Rei this form is something that no regular dragon slayer has."

Hm, I spoke out, "Since when have I've been a regular dragon slayer?" There was a slight chuckle that boomed in the darkness.

Kiyoshi's calm voice echoed again, "You are right Rei. So you know, this power is called Primal Reversion. I won't keep you in this state since you are in a battle. Good luck my son."

My vision returned to normal as the entire field in front of me was charcoaled pitch black and the trees were burnt to pitch as well. It would take a long time to fix this much damage. I cracked a smirk seeing that all of the machine dragons got incinerated. Taking a look at the other side of the battlefield, Haru created a humongous gap within the numbers that wanted to eliminate her. Wendy, let's see what you can do and let's see the power of the sky dragon slayer in this new power. The power of Primal Reversion.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I sprang from one machine dragon to another, as the white demon came into view, he tried to fly away from me. It took me a while but I finally reached the crown dragon. I shouted out, "THERE YOU ARE! PRIMAL SKY DRAGON CLAW!!" My right hand was enveloped with raging winds that ended with wind blades on my fingertips.

The demon dodges my claw attack but my attack sliced the crown machine dragon in pieces. The demon roared out, "WOW! You are so much stronger than me... NOT!!! YOU WILL NEVER WIN BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE ARE MENACES THAT NEED TO BE DESTROYED!!!"

I shouted at the demon, "MY FRIENDS HAS FAITH IN ME!! AND I HAVE FAITH IN THEM!!! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME AND MY FRIENDS!!! PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!!!" From my mouth, a huge surge of wind sliced the surrounding machine dragons and blasted the demon into the trees. I sprang into action, catching him and doing hand to hand combat. I moved my right fist enveloped with wind and I punch his stupid face in. I punched him so hard he was sent flying backwards as I rushed after him to keep up the barrage. He ended punching my fist back in and blocking my fists. I kept on pummeling him as our fists collide as we kept moving at rapid speed. This is hard...Rei makes close combat look way easier than it looks and now I see why Yuki hates it...but I gotta do it for my friends. FOR FAIRY TAIL!!!

The demon screamed out towards me, "SORRY SKY GIRL! Can I call you sky girl? ANYWAY, YOU WON'T WIN YOU EVIL MENACE BECAUSE I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!!" This guy is really annoying me...he thinks he's right. But like Rei told me, prove everyone wrong! That I'm no longer a weakling. That I'm just as strong as Rei or Erza or Yuki! That I don't need to be protected, that I can help others just as well! He is such an arrogant person...demon...I hate him.

I kicked the demon hard in the gut, sending him through five trees that instantly snap in half. I backed up a tiny bit not knowing how much damage this next move will cause. I shouted out, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!! SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL!!!" Instead of a beam of light surrounded by raging wind being created, an arrow made of pure light with wind around it was formed.

It pierced the demon along with his machine minions and blasted them to the ground. The arrow strikes the ground, creating a humongous crater that heavily impacted the ground as the attack sliced through the trees around the crater into tiny pieces after uprooting them. All of the surrounding plants were sliced into micro pieces and the ground was now a huge crater. A dome of smoke clouds the area and even fogs up to where Yuki and Erza-san are. Eh..looking at the crater...I hope I don't hurt anyone with this power.

Haru's P.O.V.

Looking at where the huge cloud of smoke came from, Wendy is doing an impressive job. For someone that's new. Wait...HOLY SMOKES HER SECRET ART CREATED A HOLE THAT HUGE! She might be stronger than me ...GAH!!! I quickly sliced about a hundred dragons in frustration. NO, SHE CAN'T BE STRONGER THAN ME!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I don't want to be stuck on clean-up duty every time! Like cleaning the dishes or taking out the garbage I HATE IT! Rei doesn't have to do it because he often does the important fighting and trains, Yuki says it helps me but it doesn't!!!

"Hey Haru..gesh what are you panicking about now?" Eh, I look around and see Rei in front of me.

I shout towards him, "WHY AREN'T YOU FINISHING THE DRAGONS ON YOUR END!?"

He looked confused for once, he replied: " I'm done."

I screamed at him is dismayed, "HOW COULD YOU BE DONE!!!"

Rei spoke out, "Cause I'm well...done now."

I cry out in frustration, "GAH!!!"

Rei's tone shifted to the tone he takes when he is extremely serious, "Haru since most of the dragons are gone. We should finish this now while we still have the power to do it." I nodded.

As much as I would like to test Wendy, we don't know how long we have with this mode, so we got to end this now.

Nashi's P.O.V.

My dad shouted out, "HOLY SMOKES! THEY'RE DESTROYING THOSE DRAGONS LEFT AND RIGHT! HOW?"

As much as I would like to look at my precious Ice Princess, dad's right. How are they doing this so easily? As far as I remember, scales and scales on a tail mean Primal Reversion. But the magic radiating from them is higher than what I felt their future selves radiate.

Yuki spoke out in quiet awe, "This is just...I don't even know what to think."

Erza quickly spoke out, "What we need to think is that we are winning and Rei was right about Wendy's placement."

Natsu yelled towards Erza, "I still don't think that is a good idea!"

Erza replied, "Well Wendy seems to be a great fit in Blacken Ice."

Yuki replied with a soothing tone, "Natsu, if Wendy wants to be with us then we should respect her decision. Besides, she is doing a lot of good by helping Rei not be so antisocial."

Natsu just behaved like a little kid, crossing his arms.

I asked out, "Um what are you guys talking about?"

Erza replied firmly, "Wendy recently told us that she wanted to switch to Blacken Ice from Team Natsu. Natsu is firmly against it, and I was too until I saw that she was fitting in just perfectly. Believe it or not, we were reluctant at first because Blacken Ice takes on extremely difficult missions. Now that we see that she can fit in."

Natsu screamed out, "ALL WE KNOW IS THAT THERE COULD BE SOMETHING WEIRD GOING ON BETWEEN REI AND WENDY!!!"

Erza pummeled dad's head and yelled, "HOW COULD REI DO SOMETHING TO SOMEONE SO YOUNG!!! THINK FOR ONCE NATSU!!!"

Yuki interjected calmly, "I agree with Natsu, there is definitely something between them but I am uncertain of the nature of their relationship. However, I do place all my money on them dating."

Erza looked furious about Yuki agreeing with dad and shouted in anger, "YUKI YOU AGREE WITH NATSU!!!"

Gray looked shocked beyond belief, as Yuki just said she agreed with my dad. I mean it's shocking for someone smart to agree with my dad at times but why now?

I quietly butted in saying "Um...are you guys talking about the possibility of the dragon mate mark things???"

All of them nodded as Liddian punched my shoulder probably telling me to not spill the beans about Wendy and Rei's marriage.

Yuki interjected, "I think someone here could answer that question. Nashi can you tell us if we have to worry about those two?" She was smiling sweetly at me. Oh well, it shouldn't hurt anyone if I spilled a little bit.

I shouted out against my brother's wishes, "REI AND WENDY LOOOOVVVVVEEE EACH OTHER AND THEY ARE DRAGON MATES!!!"

I look over to Yuki and her smug smile. Does she have a guess or something about Rei and Wendy's relationship or a gut feeling?

Natsu screamed out, "WHAT!!! THEY'RE DRAGON MATES!!!"

Erza looked embarrassed, so I asked: "What's wrong Erza?"

Erza blurted out, "THEY ARE DRAGON MATES AND THEY MATED WITHOUT US!" Um...didn't mom told me that Erza gets really emotional for weird events. I wonder why?

"Erza, don't be ridiculous! Why in the world would you want to see something like that in person?! Especially since it is Rei." Yuki looked a bit paler at the thought of seeing them mate. Is it really that bad? I don't really think seeing people bite other people is that bad.

Mom interjected after all the weird things, "We can talk about the dragon mate thing later. Isn't anyone more concerned about this new form they have."

Yuki interjected just as mom finished talking, "Yes, I am. Quite frankly, this form makes no sense. How do they have physical tails? How do the scales manifest? How do they change clothes? Why does their hair go spiky? What exactly triggered this form and why? Why do they look like a lizard morph despite those three not knowing any take-over magic? That is the short list of questions I have. I am saving the rest for when those three get back."

Gray interjected, "Well we can check off the box that says they are now even more powerful. Like seriously, Rei was powerful before but now it's just getting ridiculous."

Dad shouted out, "YEAH WHAT ICE BRAIN SAID!!!"

Yuki calmly teased, "So what you are saying is that you want us to slow down because you are tired of being weaker than Blacken Ice?"

Both Gray and dad yelled out in anger together "YES IT'S ANNOYING US THAT WE CAN'T CATCH UP!"

Liddian, Erza, and mom started to laugh as Gray and dad got embarrassed by Yuki.

Yuki calmly spoke out, "It is about time for them to wrap things up. Everyone, please brace yourselves."

Wendy's P.O.V.

The demon started to gain some ground as his barrage of punches started to hit me. He shouted out, "HEY LOOK SKY GIRL CAN'T WIN!"

I roar out at him in anger, "HEY LOOK THE WHITE DEMON IS JUST NOW FIGHTING BACK!!!" I enveloped both my fists in raging air as I kept pummeling him.

I kicked his gut hard and sent him flying backward. I backflipped backward and combined both my hands to form a sphere that I moved towards my side. I roared out, "TAKE THIS, DRAGONSLAYER ULTIMATE ART - TORNADO SPIRAL CANON!!!" As I extended my arms out forming a half sphere, I sent out a wave of air. The wave of air was similar to Rei's dragon roar but was pure white. A spiral beam of wind acted as an extension of the wave of air and blasted the demon. Thus a huge explosion that enveloped the skies around the whole area with a lot of dust. It went beyond where Yuki and the others were.

I got on top of a nearby mountain to view the damage. My tornado spiral canon created a crater maybe the size of Magnolia. There's no way he should have survived that. After all, that was an ultimate art. Rei told me that very few people can survive an Ultimate art. He also told me that ultimate arts are on another level than secret arts. Wait did I time my attack right? I mean It created this giant crater and surely the demon couldn't have survived.

The demon shouted after freeing himself from the rubble, "DAMN IT! DRAGONS TO YOUR GOD, NOW!!!" The earth shook violently as even more machine dragons came. Even from the mountain, I'm standing on, some of the earth broke as these machine dragons came swarming in. Did he have this much reserve just to take Blacken Ice out? There must be close to a million now!

He shouted towards me again, "IT'S TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE DRAGON TO APPEAR!!! MY CREATIONS WILL KILL YOU MEANANCES NOW!!!"

Damn it! I should have waited to use my ultimate art! Rei's told me not to use it more than once because it drains a lot of my magic. As well as if I try again without training like Rei's I may faint. What am I going to do now? I can't face this many at once!

Suddenly Haru's voice echoed as she roared her attack, "PRIMAL BURNING WATER DRAGON ROAR!!!

A massive wave of red water gushed past me. The wave swallowed and burned the front row of the dragon army.

My beloved voice spoke out towards me, "Wendy, let's finish this!!!"

Rei's P.O.V.

Thank Mavis me and Haru made it in time! Wendy would have been cooked against a million machine dragons. As I look at Wendy, she looks really relieved as she smiled at me.

Haru childishly taunted the demon, "WE'RE GONNA WIN, WE'RE GONNA WIN AND YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!!!"

The demon looked irritated because of Haru's childish taunt but Haru looked at me with eyes that told me she has no idea what to do. Why...why taunt him then? I told her a billion times to not taunt unless you have a plan.

I spoke out towards Wendy and Haru, "Listen I got only one solution. Normally Yuki would be against using unstable unison raids but this is a unison raid that we got to do. We got to end this now! I need Haru to be on my left and Wendy on my right." They got into position but I could tell both of them still didn't know what I was planning even the demon didn't know.

I extended my arm up above me gathering flames. I spoke out to Haru and Wendy, "Both of you, pool your magic into mine!" Both of them nodded as all three of us started pooling our magic together. My flames maintained the core as Haru's water extended out forming the blades and Wendy's wind kept it spinning. We had created a giant shuriken made of our new powers. The size of the shuriken was a big as the lake by the guild.

The demon yelled out, "IS A GIANT TOP SUPPOSE TO SCARE ME!"

I felt Haru smirk and Wendy smiling. Can't blame them, I'm smiling too because of his idiotic comment. I roared out with Haru and Wendy in unison, "TAKE THIS! UNISON RAID - ELEMENTAL PRIMAL SHURIKEN!!!"

We ran while maintaining the shurikens form and jumped off the mountain we were at. All three of us threw it towards the army of a million. Once It made contact it expanded forming a giant dome of flames, water, and wind. It ripped apart the demon and the machine dragons to shreds. A massive shock wave that shook the earth violently followed.

The smoke from the dome clouded the skies for miles around us. No bits of anything or anyone was flying out because the shuriken was destroying everything. The dome finally exploded causing a second shockwave that sent me, Wendy and Haru flying towards Yuki and company. Though we weren't screaming because I was grabbing ahold of them. Though I heard something from Haru as she was covering her mouth...we practiced high jumps all the time. Why would she be screaming? Wendy...also is making whimpering sounds...gosh.

We stick a perfect landing like a professional gymnast. It's over, all three of us looked over at our friends who were running towards us and smiled. Suddenly, my power dropped massively as I lost my Primal form and fainted. I need some ... sleep ...


	18. A Time For Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the machine dragons defeated what is next for our hero's?

Nashi's P.O.V.

Woah, all three of them in one shot defeated one million of those machine dragons! That was really impressive! Wait they... feel flat on there face. Yuki calmly spoke out, "Well we better get them to a bed." Everyone nodded as Lucy went to try and pick them up. Then their tails flopped around.

Mom screamed out, "AHHH!!!" then immediately ran behind dad.

Erza looked distressed as she glared at the tails. Liddian, Gray and Yuki were starring with curiosity at the tails. For a few moments there was enough silence to hear the three passed out dragon slayers' breath.

Dad finally broke the silence by saying, "So is anyone going to pick them up?" For a full moment, dead silence filled the air until dad broke it by going over to pick them up. He grabbed Haru and Wendy and putting them on one shoulder together. While grabbing Rei and putting him on his other shoulder. He was treating them like a sack of potatoes.

We walked back to the guild and Natsu placed Haru, Wendy and Rei in the infirmary to rest while the others just socialized. Dad showed us off as his little angels that take after him which bugged me a lot. Mom started to brag about us too which makes me wonder how immature where mom and dad when they were young. The rest of the day was just a big party filled with Mirajane singing, drinking contests, lots of noise and fights to celebrate BlackenIce just finishing their tenth thousandth mission. Though the only member that could enjoy the party was Yuki, Lucky, Aster and Charla. They were going to wait for tomorrow but...dad had to reveal our secret and the party went on as planned.

The next day.

I woke up in a strange room. Wait how the hell did I get here? I was at the guild as far as I remember. The room itself was immaculately clean and barely touched, almost as if it was barely lived in. There is a leather couch with pastel blue cushions was placed to perfectly align the square glass coffee table in front. An old four screen tv was placed against the wall in front of the couch. There is a mini kitchen sat at the corner of the room and was completely decked out with cooking equipment. Flower pots line the entirety of one wall and some are even hanging off the ceiling. I get out of the queen sized bed I was in and took a better look at the room. Looking around... is that a walk-in closest?! Striding forward, I open the screen door and was ambushed by the sight of high-quality clothes. What the hell?! The closest was basically the same size as the room I was in. Is this person rich or something?! Oh, why is there a sewing machine here? There's a bunch of fabric too. Mhn, whatever. I quickly leave the closest and move onto the other door. To my surprise, it was a library. The entire room was lined wall to wall with bookcases filled to the brim with books.

Even though the lavish place was decked out, the apartment looked like no one lived here. There was no dust, nothing seemed out of place... It looked like one of those furniture sets you would find in a furniture shop. I shouted out, "Anyone there?" Argh, what happened? I don't remember much of last night except...did we...we..talked..and...I DID IT! Wait she told me not to tell anyone. Right, it's not normal, or at least what people expect. Though it will be a total shocker when I can talk about it. I should go talk to her about it more. Now, where is she?

Yuki's P.O.V.

"Phew", I exhaled loudly. It is not everyday that I am forced to wake up early. Today Rei, Haru, and Wendy should wake up. I am just arriving at the infirmary and...!

Haru spoke out, "HEY YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wendy followed by speaking, "Good morning Yuki."

To my disbelief, it is only six in the morning and Rei is gone already.

I blatantly said, "How long has Rei been gone for?"

Haru frowned as well as Wendy. I spoke towards the two again impatiently, "How long?"

Haru was the one to speak first, "He left half an hour ago. He also said that his friend at sabertooth will be coming at some point. As well as he won't participate in talking about his relationship with Wendy or answer your questions about Primal Reversion."

Damn! Well, I'll make due with these two. I sigh loudly before speaking again, "Would you two like some breakfast?"

Wendy and Haru both nodded yes, and their tails suddenly came into view. I spoke out, "Um...I will go make you two some clothing to accommodate your tails while you two eat."

Haru spoke out, "What's wrong with our current clothes Yuki?"

I blatantly spoke, "Would you two like perverts peeking at your underwear? Your tails are currently lifting your skirts up." Both Haru and Wendy both looked like they were about to cry as they imagined what would happen if someone did see their underwear. I opened up the curtains around the bed where Natsu placed Rei and a note was on the bed. It was written on a yellow piece of paper and...since when did Rei learn cursive writing?:

Hey so first, no questions about Primal Reversion and how this works or whatever. Last time I hated it! I was so bored and I couldn't train at all. Second Haru and Wendy will be better test subjects for you because they won't complain as much. Also, we are actually on a time crunch for a mission I signed all of us for. It is regarding these demons and I am guessing that you are mad about me not telling you. I thought the mission wasn't important at the time so I never thought to tell you Yuki or even Haru. Now I deeply regret that and I know that you will probably want to freeze me so just wait to punish me. By the way, do you remember the mission where I got separated from you and Haru, then I claimed I made a friend and you two didn't believe me. Well she and I made a promise and it is now time for it. She hunts demon for a living for Sabertooth and well since demons are present. I know I should have asked you first but we need the extra help. Now that we and my friend have the same goal, I can finally ask for her help. She is coming within three days and I am going to master Primal Reversion before then. Don't even think about stopping me. I will be gone before you can try to catch me.

Ciao, Rei.

P.S. You don't have to worry about me eating because I got rations of my favorite recipe I can make...

That moron! How dare he just leave like this! He didn't even leave details about the mission he signed us up for! We can't prepare anything for the mission like this. I am going to castrate him when he shows himself again!

I gritted out loudly, "Well we won't be seeing much of Rei for a few days and we have a new completely undetailed mission to prepare for."

Haru calmly spoke out saying, "Hey don't worry...A MISSION! WHAT IM GOING TO HIT HIM SO HARD. WAIT WE DON'T HAVE ANY INFO HOW CAN WE PREP! You know what, when he returns you can hurt my idiot brother as much as you want."

I sighed loudly and replied, "Thank you for taking my side Haru. Anyways what is it that you two want for breakfast?"

Wendy spoke first this time, "Strawberry Pancakes!"

Haru followed by saying, "Blueberry pancakes please!"

Suddenly the two began to argue over the better flavor and I had to quickly yell out before I get a migraine, "KEEP TALKING AND NOBODY GETS ANYTHING!"

Both of them quiet down and nodded. Shoot, I accidentally let my anger out. Hahh, I better go calm myself before I snap at someone that isn't as forgiving as those two. With that, I left the room to cook us some breakfast and make some temporary clothes.

*A few hours later*

Liddian's P.O.V.

Ahh...gosh it's noon. Why didn't sis wake me up...wait! Once my eyes opened I looked around the ... unique room. I don't remember entering this room. Looking around, the room was in an immaculate state. There were vases filled with blue roses and decorated with daisies. The walls were painted a shade of blue and there were penguin plushies all around the room. This honestly looks like a seven year old girl's room. I got up from the bed to only realize that the sheets were penguins as well. This person must be obsessed with penguins. I took a peek at the bathroom and it had a big tub. Though nothing so far looks like it has been in used for a while, like no one lives here. I went from the bathroom to the closet door and I saw a bunch of frilly dresses. Huh, these look like stuff Yuki would wear but for someone with a tiny chest. Wait, behind the dresses I see even more penguins. Wow....why am I not surprised that there are more penguins. The whole room looks like it hasn't been touched in years. Though it looks very immaculate, and kept in well shape. Huh, woah. A giant penguin sofa for two people. I got nothing to say now.

Wait, I remember that I left fairy tail at around one in the morning. She helped me with this place but wasn't...she told me that she was fine and just took a nap. Huh, wait we also...I wrapped my gold scarf around my neck in triumph and went to go talk to her more about this.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Around an hour ago me and Haru were allowed to leave the infirmary to go home. As soon as we left our tails went back inside us. Yuki looked like a mad scientist as she yearned to learn more about our Primal form. She ended up rushing us off to do her experiments.Which I was happy to do until I knew why Rei is hiding from her. She made me run, she drew my blood, she made me throw different things, I almost drowned trying to hold my breath underwater and she even made me try to eat fire! I'm not like Rei! Why would she do that?! At some point, she just started yelling out random spells for us to do! Does she think I'm her pet or something?! After a straight hour I fell back onto a log. I tiredly spoke out, "Yuki I don't think...I..can...do...anymore...tests..."

Yuki smiled at me and replied, "Are you sure, Wendy? That is a real shame. I had a meeting planned with Francois Payard as a treat for us after. Oh well, I suppose I will just have to cancel then." She sighs dramatically and gently cups her cheek.

The best pastry chef in Magnolia's sweets!!! ...with a fire in my eye I sprang back up and yelled out, "What do you need me to do?!"

Yuki gently replied, "Simply wonderful my wind fairy, so can you try transforming into your new form?"

I said, "I'll try..."

Okay Wendy, you got to remember the tingly feeling when we were inside the stomach. I inhaled and exhaled as I calmed my nerves. I followed by making a fist and slowly swallowing the air around me. A faint white aura builds around me and suddenly grows violently as it envelopes me. I heard Yuki's pen taking down some notes on her notepad. When the air disappeared I was now in my primal form.

Yuki asked out, "How does it feel?"

I replied, "I feel powerful, like a feather. More connected to the wind."

Yuki first continued her notes and then asked, "Do you think you can beat Rei with this power?"

I sheepishly cried out, "Please stop with the Rei questions! I would never fight him!"

Yuki then continued her notes followed by saying, "I know that but it is useful to know if your new power changes your personality or morals in anyway. Now then, Haru could you please answer just a few simple questions." She smiles sweetly but at this point it's starting to look more devilish than anything.

For the rest of the day till eight in the evening Haru had to stop training and answers Yuki questions. Though we had a break for lunch and dinner. Around one in the evening, Rei popped into my apartment in Fairy Hills.

He quietly spoke to alert me that he was there, "Hey how was Yuki's questions? "

I quietly replied without opening my eyes, "Fine, she knows and also she and Haru are going to hit you for the mission you signed us up for. Good night."

He gently kissed my forehead and whispered "Good night my love." With that he took the right side of my bed and fell asleep. I was probably blushing like a tomato after he kissed my forehead. Hopefully Charla won't yell at us for sleeping together again.

The next day followed the same pattern, before the crack of dawn Rei left to continue his training to master primal reversion. Yuki came to ask me and Haru more questions and continued to test us. It followed the same pattern until the morning of the third day. The day where Rei's friend from Sabertooth was supposed to come.

It was around eleven in the morning at the guild hall where Rei's portal to his training grounds opened up in the middle of the guild. As he fell flat on the ground in exhaustion, he was breathing heavily and his forehead was red. To my disbelief on the other side was a forest, Haru came rushing in yelling "Rei!"

I'm confused, what's happening to Rei? How did he get sick in such a short time? Haru then yelled out, "We need a bed for Rei now!"

Yuki rushed in to feel Rei's forehead like she knows something. She spoke out, "Fever..."

She quickly lifted Rei into her arms and ran into the infirmary to place him on a bed. She then yelled out, "We need the blood transfusion machine now!" Erza quickly ran out to get a machine that I never knew Fairy Tail had. I exclaimed "Huh?"

I asked Yuki, "I can heal him we don't need a blood transfusion."

She nodded and I tried but his body is scorching hot. Just being near his body was enough to slowly burn my hands and I pulled my hands back in pain. I-I can't even get close enough to heal him. "Why is he so hot?"

Yuki then spoke, "He was like this last time too."

"Last time?" I asked but was completely ignored. Yuki was clearly contemplating something as she stared at Rei.

I just stood there wondering what in the world is happening to him. As soon as Erza came back with said machine, Haru instantly rolled up her sleeve volunteering.

Yuki asked Haru, "What are you doing? He needs my blood."

Haru looked puzzled then responded, "Why? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to give blood since we are related."

Yuki calmly responded, "You are still injured Haru."

Haru had an even more confused face as she said, "But I'm fine..."

Yuki approached her and flicked her forehead. Then she asked Haru, "Did that hurt?"

Haru responded, "Yeah, what did to you expect me to say? That it didn't."

Yuki calmly patted her forehead, and said "Then that means you are still injured. Don't worry okay."

Haru pouted then left to go get a soda with Nashi.

It took awhile but Yuki transferred her blood into Rei and took Rei's blood. Rei's breathing got calmer and his face went back to the normal color it was before he got sick. I am really lost. Why did the blood transfusion work and why did it help him calm down.

Yuki then said, "Thank goodness that it worked again. We should be able to relax now."

Yuki may say that but I'm getting a gut feeling something bad is going to happen soon.

Sakura's P.O.V.

*On the outskirts of Magnolia*

A snarky demonic voice spoke to me, "Sakura we are ready for your wishes." I replied with a wicked smile, "Thank you. Today I'll finally keep my promise to Rin and kill Yuki!"


	19. Darkness Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness lurks around the corner as someone is arriving to collect Yuki-Hime's head. Can the hero's survive?

Yuki's P.O.V.

I stroll outside for a breather, the last half-hour has been busy. As soon as I step outside the doors, the temperature drops to freezing levels that the plants are frozen. I did not do this so who did? Looking around most of the shops in Magnolia are empty. How is this possible? Inside the guild the town was filled with people. Why, what is happening? I mean...a very demonic black aura is surfacing from the northern area of the town. I shout out, "Are you the one responsible for this ice?" Then the idea struck me, the only ice mages that can do this are myself, maybe Gray and...I quickly modified my boots to turn them to skates as I hear someone yell out, "ICE DEMON BEAM!!!" I quickly dodge the incoming ice beam. I skated backwards and rushed back to fairy tail. If she is here, I will require assistance to get this battle away from Rei.

Sakura's demonic voice howled, "YUKI!!!!!"

The extremely loud howl vibrates in the air making me cry out in pain. It knocked me off balance as it was followed by a screech. I fell down near the front gates as I saw Sakura charging at me. I yelled out, "An enemy is attacking!!!"

Hopefully someone heard it. I quickly got back on my feet as I skated to dodge Sakura's charge. Damn it! If she gets close enough I may not be able to fight back. I'm locked out of Hell's Ice because it may affect Rei. I jumped out of the way of Sakura's next charge. She howled out again, "WHAT'S WRONG ICE QUEEN CAN'T YOU DEAL WITH AN IMPOSTER LIKE ME!!!" She had blue skin all over her body and claws for hands. Her overall appearance changed from part demon to full-on demon.

Gah! The screech knocked me off my balance and I went tumbling down towards the lake behind the guild. In mid-air,I manage to regain my footing as white aura envelopes me, I activate my dragon soul. It's my only hope on dealing with Sakura.I threw my jacket away while white flower tattoos engrave themselves onto my skin. Surrounding me, my white aura expands and freezes the section of the lake I was going to crash into. I spin myself mid-air while shooting off ice bullets from my hand. The ice bullets scattered across the lake, freezing it, making the battle easier for me as I possessed my skates on my boots. I maneuvered backwards as I await Sakura to come charging.

Her demonic voice quietly whispered from behind, "Waiting for little old me?" I quickly backflipped only to have my legs grabbed by her scaly, rough blue demon claw hands. She spins me around and then throws me across the lake. I moved my hands in a circle then punched thin air for a dragon soul infused ice make spell. Pointing my hands towards the easily noticeable blue-skinned demon, I shot a hundred ice arrows that were glowing white. BOOM! The impact created by the arrows cracked the ice that was covering the lake. A cloud of mist covers the broken area and slowly spreads outwards. The ice that was cracked submerged under water and the whole ice lake started breaking apart. I quickly jumped towards the forest boosted by my dragon soul so I can get to safely. That should have...! I was thrown from the lake towards the forest. I scream out in pain as Sakura injured my lower leg. I casted an ice dragon ice beam and shot it at the guild. Haru please come...

Sakura appears behind me quietly saying, "Aww. Is the poor Ice princess scared of dying?"

Dammit! I won't give her the satisfaction of seeing me like this. I expanded my white aura as pillars of ice form forming Chione's armor. Chione's armor would be able to hold her away from me for a bit. I move my hands over my injured leg and cover it in a block ice. That should help me move. I hope Wendy comes soon. What! She is trying to break through!!! Damn it! How much damage can she do?

I hear from the far distance two people roar out, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON/ SUN DRAGON ROAR!!!" A massive flamethrower of golden flames gushed over Chione's ice pillars and struck Sakura which resulted...she dodged it!? Nashi and Liddian arrive not fully aware of their surrounding.

She is currently mid-air, shit! I got to cover them before I could even make a hand gesture Sakura howled out, "ICE DEMON SCREECH!!!"

A massive blue blizzard struck the two siblings which resulted in them getting frozen one hundred percent. They should live for a few moments cause of there fire magic. Damn it! I yell out towards Sakura, "No, unfreeze them now!!"

She gently tapped my shoulder whispering, "Oh but they attacked me, princess..." Impossible! She's already in...well plan b then. Sorry Rei, she is after blood and I tried playing it safe, I can't hold back now. The magic radiating from me increases and quickly expands around my back. I won't let her hurt anymore of my friends... I'm sorry Rei... she has to die. From my back, I sprout Chione's wings targeting her shoulder muscles.

I serenely said to Sakura with a blank expression, "Rei will never go with you. No matter what you try he will stick with me because I am his friend." Using the wings I threw her back on to the lake just as Nashi and Liddian unfreeze themselves. Modifying my dragon soul into human armor, I created sharp dragon wings from my back chest plate, I covered my legs, arms, body with dragon scale like ice armor. In my hands, I formed a helmet that resembled Erza's adamantine armor helmet but on the sides are wings that resemble Chione's wings. I attached it on to ensure I got the maximum protection. Rei calls this armor demon dragon. I find the name ridiculous and unnecessary but Rei finds that it suits the armor quite well. When will he learn that it is better if you don't announce your spells. At the palm of my hand, ice winds forms an ice blade engraved with my dragon soul tattoos as my armor becomes engraved with the same tattoos.

I grimly say to Nashi and Liddian, "Get Haru and Wendy here now."

Nashi shouted back, "Ehpp! Yes Yuki!!" The two ran off towards the guild as Sakura was trying to cut them off. I soared using my ice wings to punch Sakura in the gut.

She saw that I was coming and screamed out, "DIDN'T GET ENOUGH!? WELL THEN TAKE THIS!!! DEMON ICE SHURIKENS!!!" From one blast of ice, tens upon thousands of shurikens formed with me as the target. I quickly used my wings to speed upwards to dodge the shurikens then soared down to take on Sakura. In my right hand I drew my sword and infused my aura into the blade. As soon as Sakura could see me I pierced her stomach forcing her back to the lake. I soared upwards to stay clear of her.

After the mist cleared from her crashing into the lake she was nowhere to be found! She instantly grabbed a hold of one of my wings. How in the world is she so fast now?! I tried to fling her off but her grip on to my armor kept her attached to me like glue. She bit off a good chunk of one of my wings. From the corner of her mouth blue blood drips. Before she tries to bite again, I grab a hold of her. It took some forced but I managed to disconnect her jaw from my wing and I threw her towards the town. I quickly rebuilt my wings, as soon as there was no more bite marks I soared to her.

When I got to where she landed on a nearby building she is clearly in pain from consuming my dragon soul demon dragon armor. She is clutching her stomach as she vomits blue blood from her beast like mouth. Wait why hasn't anyone came to help me? I can't think of that right now. I need to focus on getting rid of her. I connect the ice that she has inside her and connect it with my magic power. This is it Sakura...I made a fist expecting her to die but I was met with silence and the empty space where Sakura once was.

From my back Sakura snarls at me, "Nice try but I'm everywhere!" She slices my back-plate , creating a giant scratch along my back.

I cry out in pain, "AHHHHH!!!" I fall onto the crumbled building unable to move as my dragon soul deactivates, just as I here the voice I wanted to hear ages ago.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I roar out, "SKY DRAGON ROAR!!!" I created a huge whirlwind that scooped up the blue demon and sent the demon flying into a building. I rush over to Yuki to see that her badly injured. I spoke out calmly to her, "Don't worry I'm going to heal this quickly."

Yuki shouted, "Wendy watch out!!!"

From behind the rubble I hear Haru and Gray shout out, "ICE DEMON ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW/CELESTIAL WATER ICE DRAGON SHOT!!!"

Two arrows engraved with something different. One of them was engraved with demonic like patterns and the other was engraved with wave like patterns. Both of the arrows zoomed by and struck the demon in her shoulders. It pierced her into a nearby building. Haru shouted at me, "FOCUS ON HEALING YUKI!!! WE NEED HER ASSISTANCE IN LOCATING THE DEMON'S WEAK POINTS!" Gray quickly shouted to Yuki, "DON'T WORRY WE GOT THIS!" After that both Haru and Gray ran off to hold off the demon.

I quickly redirected my attention back on the gravely injured Yuki. I casted my healing magic which accompanied by her ice magic sped up the healing process. I could hear massive explosions as I treated Yuki. I need to hurry, my primal tail sprouts and the light green aura of healing, turns into a dark green aura. A few moments later and Yuki was in perfect shape.

Gray was blasted right in front of us while Haru was getting pummeled. I shouted at the demon, "HARU!!!"

Winds enveloped me as I powered up to go into primal reversion. The demon shouted out, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!"

Haru kicked the demon back and water enveloped her. We both shouted out, "DRAGON FORCE-PRIMAL REVERSION!!!

The raging wind enveloping me cleared up first and I could see that the demon was shocked at our new power. I shouted to Haru, "Let's go Haru like we practiced!!!"

Haru followed by shouting, "RIGHT!"

I sped up while enveloping my right fist with raging wind. I struck the demon's head. Wait nothing happened? I was punched back into a nearby building and she struck my face faster then I could respond. Haru decided to keep the pressure by continuing to pummel her with her vortex fist technique. What's going on? How is this demon as powerful as our new form? How could the demon be stronger than primal reversion? The last one we defeated easily.

Nashi's P.O.V.

As I watch from a safe distance with Liddian nearby. Why isn't primal reversion working like it did three days ago?! Could this demon be stronger then Rei?

Liddian asked me, "Hey sis, if Wendy had a hard time believing a fight was happening. Shouldn't that mean there should be more than one person here right? The blue demon could be the source but I smell another scent."

Woah he is actually right. Thought this demon could be the source of the illusion magic. It doesn't look like it because the magic smell is different than the blue demon's.

Liddian asked again, "Should we go look for him then?"

I shake my head no and said, "We should look for him from here then alert Yuki and the others when they are done dealing with this first one."

Liddian nodded and we both went back to watching.We don't want to interfere since the other demon hasn't revealed their location yet. If they say we can help we will but otherwise I like this spot. Sigh, dad will hate me if he saw me like this.

Haru's P.O.V.

This isn't working! I keep getting pummeled! Wait...I stop dead in my tracks as I realized who this demon is really.

I calmly asked, "Is that you Sakura?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and calmly replied, "Haru, the Sakura you knew is dead. I'm here for two things only, Rei and killing Yuki. Try and stop me and I'll kill you too!"

You have got to be kidding me. Are all those good times we spent together worth nothing to her?

I can't believe it, the person Rei and I trusted only cares about...I quietly muttered, "Red dragon rage times ten..." Red aura envelopes me and my blue primal aura.

Sakura said, "Did you say something baby?"

I roared out, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS YOU PIECE OF TRASH!!!"

I charge at her instantly flashing right behind her.

She yelled out, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

I punched at her scars and blasted her through a building with a water pulse wave. I rushed in after her to keep up the barrage. She dares to play with my emotions well then she will pay the price! I enveloped my fists in raging water as I pummeled Sakura.

Sakura hollered out, "YOU CAN JUST DIE HARU!!!"

I roared out to her, "YOU WERE ONCE MY FRIEND BUT I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN GET CLOSE TO REI I WILL END YOU!!! CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON ROAR!!!" Violent raging water enveloped in a red aura gushes by the gallon and blasts Sakura through multiple buildings. The blast created a violent explosion that sent a shockwave towards everywhere nearby.That should have damaged her plenty. I exclaimed in pain, "GAH!!!" I was sent flying into Yuki's arms as someone blasted me from behind. That was a total bitch move.

From behind Sakura's demonic voice screech in my ear, "Nice attempt, though the end was really weak. Shall I display what true power means."

Yuki yelled at Sakura, "I won't let you! I have stayed quiet long enough! YOU WILL DIE NOW!!!"

Multiple pillars of ice break upwards from the ground, all of the pillars skewered Sakura or so we thought. She appeared behind Gray and grabbed a hold of him.

Both me and Yuki shouted, "LET HIM GO!!!"

From behind I could hear many cast, "REGULUS IMPACT/ LIGHTING FIRE DRAGON ROAR/ BLUMENBLATT/WATER NEBULA!!!"

A variety of swords, lighting fire, golden light combine with Juvia's water to form a wave of magic that blasted Sakura heavily. I doubt she could even survive that one.

Sakura roared out, "NICE TRY BUT I'M ENDING THIS! I NEED TO GET TO THE ONE I CAME FOR!!! ICE DEMON SCREECH!!!"

A massive ice blizzard overtook us, resulting in the ground becoming a massive skating rink. Yuki had her dragon soul white aura form a protective barrier around us protecting us from freezing solid.

Yuki's P.O.V.

I gently bent down and released the ground from Sakura's Icy grip resulting in me absorbing her ice. What in the world!? Melting the ice on the ground around us that possessed Sakura's scent and the power that I absorbed was massive. The power that primal reversion radiates and Rei's armor are nothing compared to this. Last time she wasn't this strong so how did she get this powerful?

This is very concerning, how in the world is Sakura surviving all of these attacks? Not only that, I haven't been able to find a weak point that we could expose. Hell's Ice is the only option I can see that could get us out of this mess but I can't with Rei still in recovery. There must be something else to this. I scan the area for another demon of sort but saw nothing.

Suddenly Nashi yelled out, "LOOK GUYS ON TOP OF THE GUILD ANOTHER DEMON!!!"

What in the world! I turned my attention to the top of the guild only to see a black gargoyle like demon. This demon had horns on his forehead, and had pink wings? That is an odd color choice, he would look much better if he was all black or at least had red wings. That way he would look more demonic. Wait! This demon must be what stopped the others from coming earlier!

I shout out towards everyone, "That demon is responsible for the illusions!!!

Haru followed by shouting, "WENDY TAKE ON THE ILLUSION DEMON! I'LL KEEP SAKURA BUSY!!!"

I had to take on Rei's role and lead, though this time we don't have time to play princess. I shouted out, "NATSU, LUCY GO WITH WENDY TO TAKE THE ILLUSION DEMON. GRAY, JUVIA AND ERZA YOU TWO WILL BE WITH ME ASSISTING HARU!"

I heard Erza mutter something about, "Sakura's back..."

I roared out to everyone, "GO NOW!!!"

Wendy, Natsu and Lucy ran towards the guild, as Sakura roared out, "NOTHING WILL HAPPEN I'M ENDING THIS NOW!!!"

She upright charged at them, I quickly ran to go help them, when from the top of the guild the dark demon yelled out, "TAKE..."

Suddenly the black demon was blasted with a red flame sphere onto Sakura as both of them suffered heavy damage. What flames, wait does that mean!?

A calm reply fills the air from the top of the guild, "What do you think you are doing Sakura, hurting my friends. This time there is no chance for you to run Sakura."


	20. A New Light Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the enemies stronger than before, can Rei pull off a victory against two powerful enemies.

Rei's P.O.V.

Sakura... I expected her to come after Yuki a lot sooner. Her partner got on top of the guild without anyone knowing and kept them locked inside an illusion. It would have been clever but Rose taught me some tricks to avoid falling for demon magic. It's past the time we both agreed to meet. She should have come to Magnolia to find out why I was late to the meeting spot. I shouldn't harm the illusionist too bad. I can't rob her of the opportunity. I calmly exhaled as my friends smile in relief. Sakura you were of great help when I was transitioning into the world after Kiyoshi left to be inside my body. You helped me get accustomed to some normal standards but...you betrayed Haru and you betrayed the guild! I don't care anymore ...I don't want to see Haru cry ever again! No more pain will be coming from her, no more nightmares, no more days of suffering, no more voices in my head. I..don't want Yuki or Haru to continue to worry about my depression...I...can't let it continue to control me. IT ENDS HERE FOR GOOD!!! I yell at Sakura, "Your battle is with me not my friends!" Using my new speed, I instantaneously appeared in front of Sakura and blasted her even further back with a flame wave.

I rushed in screaming, "SAKURA!!!" I blasted her with a tiny flame sphere while I dodge her ice arrows and deflected them with ease. Sakura is completely in shock as her mouth is gaping wide open. She tries to back up and power up though I already transcended her level a day ago. Primal Reversion can't even stand up against her, good thing I already surpassed it and evolved further.

I rushed in to try and keep my barrage up, only to fall into her trap. She froze my four limbs to a nearby building.

Sakura transformed back into her human form and gently spoke while blushing, "Rei I bought a surprise for you. You will like it a lot... I hope it will make you trust me again..."

No...sis... the scenery around us changes to a flower garden. The flower garden has big sister's favorite flower, blue roses. Rin is looking at me with the same clothing I remember her in, her black trench coat, her pink top, black shorts and purple high tops with her favorite red scarf.

Rin... My eyesight starts to cloud as I stare at my dead sister. I call out, "Sis?..."

Rin nodded as she smiled like she always does, full of life and a sweet smile. Rin spoke, "How have you been Rei? I'm sorry that I couldn't contact you all these years. I wasn't able to and when I was I saw you hanging out with Yuki. Why are you doing things that makes your big sister mad?! I told you to never talk to her if Sakura was there! She told me that you were ignoring her for Yuki!"

I whimper at my big sister yelling at me, I forgot...Yuki is someone that I can't talk to...she is...her voice resonates within the garden.

"REI! Wake up! Whatever you are seeing isn't real!!! Please don't believe Sakura! Think about Wendy! Think about your family and how they would feel if you left! You have a new one don't throw it away!"

Rin shouted, "Don't believe that pile of trash! Sakura is the one you should trust! Look around, she set up our meeting in my favorite rose garden."

Wendy...Rose?...I calmly smile and replied, "Yes...big sis..."

Yuki's P.O.V.

Wait why is Rei crying? He is staring at nothing besides Sakura. Could it be the work of the other demon. Wait, the only thing that I know of that can make Rei cry so easily is Rin. I got to separate them now.

I sprinted towards them when I noticed the black gargoyle casting a spell. I continued to run as I made hand gestures for an ice maker spell. I sent ice arrows to counter the light arrows he made. The impact of the two spells caused dust to cloud the area leading up to Sakura and Rei. Suddenly roars fill the silence as the machine dragons that attacked us a few days ago filled the sky.

The gargoyle demon shouts out, "ATTACK THEM MY DRAGONS!!!"

Haru roared out to everyone before I got a chance, "LEAVE THEM TO ME! WENDY, YUKI FOCUS ON SAVING REI!!!" With that Haru envelopes both her fists in red water and goes charging.

I shout out, "WENDY LET'S GO! EVERYONE ELSE HELP HARU, NOW!!!"

Everyone nodded. For the third time today flower tattoos engrave themselves on my skin. White aura forms around me as icy winds envelop me and I activate my dragon soul again.

I charged the gargoyle demon. Using my boot skates I flashed behind the gargoyle in hopes of reaching Rei but I freeze in surprise at the sight in front of me.

Sakura does something unthinkable, she kisses Rei and forces her tongue down his throat.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I remember what Rei told me the first day that we marked each other, he told me that "I'm planning to save our first kiss together for a special occasion. Is that okay Wendy?" Since then I was waiting for him to kiss me, he told me that I was going to be his first kiss. Tears fell down my cheeks as Sakura kept kissing Rei. She...is...dead!!!

I roared out, "YOU WILL PAY FOR ROBBING REI'S FIRST KISS!!!"

A bright white aura surrounds me, as my magic grows stronger. This may be enough to free Rei. I ran past the weirdly colored demon as I appeared in a flash at Sakura. She just finished her kissing the one I love. I roar out, "TAKE..."

I was pummeled away as Sakura smiled mischievously , no SHE WILL NOT KISS HIM AGAIN!

She calmly teased, "What's wrong Wendy? Why are you so concerned for Rei's first kiss?"

I shouted out, "I'M HIS DRAGON MATE! HIS FIRST KISS SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH ME!!!"

I blitz over towards Sakura while I envelope my fists in white aura. I roared out, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! EXPLODING TORNADO BARRAGE!!!" I first struck her arms then her legs, then all of her body in a barrage of fists. I kept pummeling until she caught both of my fists.

She snarky replied, "Wow, I didn't feel anything! Poor Wendy, you aren't fit to love Rei. My power matches his while you aren't even close to his level. Unlike you I can defeat Yuki meaning only I and I mean ONLY I AM FIT TO LOVE HIM! YOU MISERABLE FOOL I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

She made a massive dark blue magic circle to bind me! No! The illusionist looked like he was about to blast me. Is this it? Can I not save Rei?! When a feminine voice shouted out, "SHADOW DEMON SLICER!"

A wave of dark magic sliced through the machine dragon and freed me. "GAH!"

I swiftly turned behind me as I heard a scream. The magic beam continued to travel behind me and striked the gargoyle. Right after, the dragons started to disintegrate into purple dust.

Huh? I don't understand, why would his injuries be connected to the machine dragons. Yuki proclaimed, "So, the machine dragons were illusions..."

A mysterious female jumped down from a building right across from where I was. She was wearing a pink cloak that concealed her face but didn't conceal her clothing. She was wearing a black long sleeved sweater and a black skirt. Though there was areas that was covered by a red silk scarf. Her sweater had red rose patterns and had a silver metallic rose patch stitched into the right shoulder. Her skirt went until her upper knees and had a bit of skin showing. She wore black long socks with more rose patterns and black combat boots.

Sakura howled out, "ANOTHER ONE WANTS TO..."

She was interrupted by Rei screaming out, "SAKURA YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR USING RIN'S IMAGE TO MANIPULATE ME!!!"

Rei's magic shot through the roof as the ice that was binding him instantly broke. Bright orange aura covered him as he went into Primal Reversion. He sped up and created a massive flamethrower that blasted Sakura towards the other demon.

As soon the demons regained there footing and decided to team up against us. We can try to team up and beat them!... but...what everyone struggled to do when those two weren't here...they did in no time flat. S-should the rest of us even try? The mysterious female wearing a pink hood and Rei were the only ones that can challenge them. The magic radiating off him was at a whole new level. In fact, the magic radiating off the new girl was a tiny bit above Rei's! It was above the level of the demons! They were staring down the demons and the demons were staring them down. Sakura had already swapped back to her beast demon form. Now both demons had an aura, Sakura's was dark blue and the illusionist was dark pink? That's weird...Rei calmly spoke, "What took you so long Rose?"

The female took off her hood, revealing an elegant face. Her hair touches her neck as her bangs covered the sides of her face. Along her forehead, two bangs curved and formed a nice circle making the two bangs point at different directions. Her eyes were vibrant pink and her hair was colored ruby red. Her smile looks like perfection as it filled me with reassurance even though I haven't meet her before. Her face looked confident beyond belief, which helps fill my confidence level.

Rose replied to Rei, "Well sorry! But I wasn't the one late for our meeting. You didn't even message me! What do you think phones are for!? I waited over an hour! We better talk about why you were late after this!"

Rei chuckled then replied, "Sure, I have to ask though does that demon mean anything to you?"

Rose's reply was extremely serious as her face went almost exactly the same as Rei. She replied, "Maybe... He kinda looks like the one that killed my mother. Leave him to me."

Rei replied, "I was planning to as long as you leave me demon blue here. Demon blue is responsible for my sister's death. I'll leave gargoyle to you."

Rose giggled a bit then replied, "Yeah duh! It would be too easy for the both of us to take them on at the same time."

Rei smiled as he responded, "Well let's get to it shall we?"

Rose nodded as pitch black aura envelopes Rose and Rei's orange aura grows bigger and more powerful. Who is this girl? I mean Yuki never said anything about her and she's stronger than Rei-san!

Well it's great that the demons are going to lose. Though I'm curious... who's Rin?

Rose's P.O.V.

Hm, the blue demon must be that Sakura girl Rei told me about. No matter, that's his fight. I got to focus on gargoyle. Rei yelled at me, "Let's go!"

The demons shout out as one, "BOTH OF YOU WILL LOSE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!!! ICE/LIGHT DEMON SHURIKENS!!!" Massive waves of ice shurikens and light shurikens fire at us. First, the girl with blue hair shouted. Then it was followed by the other people scattered around the battlefield. They all shouted one after another, something along the lines of "WATCH OUT!!!"

Hmph, do they think that we are at a normal level. Within a fragment of a microsecond, of the two demons firing, both myself and Rei sped up. I gently pressed my right knee against my demon while Rei gently punched demon blue's stomach. Both demons shouted out in unison, "WHAT!!!"

I caught a glimpse of Rei smirking as he stands in front of demon blue. I can't help but smile too.

I quickly spoke out towards Rei, "I call left!"

Rei replied after chuckling a bit, "Sure I work better on my right anyway."

Using my knee I exert even more force and kick the demon towards the left side of the town. I rushed in, ignoring Rei's battle, as light arrows and shurikens fly towards me by the millions. Millions, huh that's too little. I quickly became a shadow and zoomed to right in front of Gargoyle.

I quickly re-equipped to my demon pole which was as long as a common sword and It was engraved with demonic patterns. The whole pole is special in my hands as it changes form only with me. As soon as I half materialized out of my shadow, my demon pole reformed to become a demon rapier. It's form changes to a dark green handle, and a midnight black colored blade. On the dark green handle is the same pattern as my pole.

My rapier flashed as I struck the demon forty times. Each time I struck it was a blow to a fatal area. I struck vital muscles in its arms, legs, chest and neck. To top it off I used my right hand to hit it's gut, forming a black sphere that created a huge black shockwave when it exploded . The black shockwave sent the thing flying as I went out of my shadow and appeared human.

The demon yelled out, "IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

Heh, if I had a jewel for the amount of times I heard that I would be rich. I charged over grabbing a hold of my pole with both of my hands and Its form shifted to a scythe. Its base was the same demonic tattoos as the other forms and its blades is as sharp as a katana. The design of the blades has a shockwave like appearance. I leapt just enough to be above the demon and I screamed out, "BLOOD DEMON HUNTER!!!"

The appearance of the blade became blood red and it changes to an aura blade. It's shape was a crescent moon but at each tip the ends break off to three individual tips. I swing my blade as the demon barely dodges. Of course he had to lose an arm first. I caught the severed arm in my hand and ... Huh, it's really light...anyway as soon as I caught it, it disintegrated.

Gargoyle cried out in pain, "GAH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!"

I snarky replied, "What you don't know the technique that father passed on to me or are you dumb or just cocky huh? Anyway the battle is over. The side effects of blood red hunter will kill you soon enough. But first, did you kill my dad?"

My reflexes allowed me to swing my scythe to slice the beam he fired at me. The Gargoyle disintegrated into thin air but, I didn't fall for his illusion. Something isn't right...his magic isn't radiating from nearby...but the forest feels different. I sent a mini sphere into the forest knowing that something will come out. His actual body sprang into the sky, avoiding the explosion. Gargoyle shouted, "YOU FOOL! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FULL POWER!!! WATCH AS I ASSUME MY FULL POWER!!!" Pitch dark pink aura starts to explode around him. Huh...

Rei's P.O.V.

Sakura took a few seconds to process the gap between her magic level and mine. Sakura is looking at the sky with a confused expression and I wait patiently for her to finish. Suddenly, she snapped back and yelled out, "SO WHAT!! I WILL GET YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!!" Tch, that ticks me off. Using my fist, that was already at her stomach, I exert more force and send her flying backwards. Sakura instantly regains her footing while in midair and howl out, "ICE DEMON SCREECH!!!"

I instantly roared out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!" Her wave of dark blue icy wind connects against my wave of orange flames. My flames instantly overcome the struggle and explodes in her face. The explosion sent her flying backwards while I rushed towards her to keep the attacks going. My fists envelopes in orange flames as I yell out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!!"

I started to rapidly pummel Sakura before she could start to fight back. She rapidly blocked my fists and tried to hit me back but failed. We rapidly exchanged blows as we moved from place to place rapidly. Our fists collide, as she blocks mine while I block hers. She even tried to kick but I blocked it as well. I'm surprised she can keep up with this speed but I got to end this now. This has gone on for long enough!!!

I charged at high speed and blasted Sakura towards Gargoyle with a flamethrower. She wasn't fazed by the attack and shouted, "I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU REI EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING YOU!!!"

Both demons aura grew as there power shot through the roof. Both of them screeched out, "YOU TWO HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING NOW, YOU WILL BOW IN AWE AT OUR FINAL POWER!!!"

Rose looked at me with a smile knowing I was also hiding a lot of power. We both shouted in unison, "WRONG IT'S YOU TWO WHO HAVE NO CHANCE!!!"

Yuki's P.O.V.

How in the world are those two winning?! I thought, in order to bring down Sakura, Rei would have at least worked with Haru, myself, and Erza. Sakura and Gargoyle both raised there level way above Rei's and Rose's. The two of them are at a lower magic level than the demons currently. What are those two planning? No, I suppose they aren't planning anything. They must have another power up on the bench if they are this calm in the face of danger.

Rose yelled out, "AHHHHHH!!!"

Ah! Pitch black aura envelopes her as markings appear on her face and all over the rest of her body. Juvia and Gray mutter behind me, "Demon markings..."

Rei roared out, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Rei's orange aura exploded in size as both his and Rose's covered the whole town! The black aura is cold but when it passed through me I felt an eerie calmness spread through my body. The red aura is hot but when it passed me through me I felt anger... Sakura must have pushed Rei too far. Massive flames spread viciously, as if they are raging fox tails. I could feel massive amount of heat emitting from Rei where I was standing. This heat is unlike anything I have felt so far! Just how much training has he done In the past two days!

The raging flames surrounding him break apart creating a mini shockwave that makes everyone flinch. Wah...my eyes gaze upon his new form. His scales became his skin instead of acting as armor. Wendy and Haru's scales were like armor on them. His tail looked more like it was a part of him and his hair!

His hair looked unnatural compared to his other forms, this form's hair grew out to the same length as Wendy's. Except every bang that I saw was a spike, he even had one across his face. This form really went past the previous form. How could he have done it in such a short time? Lighting crackles around him, wait...this isn't like the lighting of an imperfect form. This is the lighting of a form that is perfected. It crackles along the aura and matches the aura's color.The power radiating from him...it's...nothing can describe the awe of Rei surpassing a form within three days.

Rei screams fill the air as Rose's voice faded, "ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION!!!"

Rei's P.O.V.

My friends either forgot or are unaware that I am hearing all the conversation that they are having. Well those that talk after being shocked...Natsu mentioned to Lucy back there about wanting to fight me even more. God, why must everything I do be used as fuel to fight me. Haahhh...I looked to Rose and said, "Ready to finish this?"

She did a simple nod. It's time to end this, we both charged to our opponent. Our aura's shrunk down to surround our bodies as it emits a huge amount of power. It's time to end this!


	21. Call Of The Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this new ally plus ascending past Primal Reversion is Rei now powerful enough to end Sakura and the illusion demon?

Rei's P.O.V.

I charged along with Rose to take on the two demons. Rose instantly kicked the demon towards the left side of town. Sakura, on the other hand, smashed the ground and a magic circle appeared before Ice pillars rapidly formed towards me. I sped up and instantaneously punched Sakura into the forest. I need to end this as quickly as I can because I can't maintain this form for too long. I rushed in at an extremely high speed as I quickly envelop my fists in red flames and started to barrage Sakura. Sakura tried to block but my fists pummel her rapidly. I shout out, "ULTRA PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

I encased my fist in vibrant red flames and struck Sakura's cheek, forcing her to fly backwards. Sakura cried out in pain before she regained her footing. She yelled out, "HOW!?"

Within a mere second, I was right behind her before she could notice. From behind, I whispered, "Because you are nothing to me anymore...you make me sick...those that you want to kill are the very same that led me to this power."

Using my right hand I created a tiny sphere of magic. I quickly pointed it to her at point-blank range and shouted, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!!! SUPERNOVA STRIKE!!!"

From the tip of my right hand, flames erupted from the sphere. Creating a massive wave of flames that engulfed Sakura and caused an explosion that pelted dust everywhere. A small shockwave shook the earth from my secret art. Sakura immediately, after the dust subdued, jumped out of the dust cloud with plenty of scratches.

She yelled out, "YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME MY BELOVED REI!!!" My blood boiled hearing that again.

Sakura screeched out, "TAKE MY GREATEST ATTACK AND DIE SO I CAN VISIT YOU IN HELL!!! ICE DEMON ABSOLUTE HELL ICE HOWLING!!!"

A wave of dark blue ice fires at me. Rapidly the wave of blue ice approaches me. She cackles loudly as she howls out, "I MADE YOU!!! I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE YOUR FRIEND REI! NOT YUKI, SHE DOESN'T KNOW SQUAT ABOUT YOU AND...they don't know about the voices..."

No...she won't mention that...I WON'T ALLOW IT! I flung her ultimate attack with my right arm to the distance. It was weak enough for me to completely one hundred percent send it flying away from me. I roared out, "I WAS ALWAYS YOUR FRIEND BUT YOU ABANDONED ME AND HARU! FRIENDS WOULD NEVER ABANDON THEIR FRIENDS! AS LONG AS YOU ARE DERANGED I WILL NEVER TAKE YOU BACK!!!"

She landed near the forest as she smiled wickedly. I rushed towards her and quickly punched her towards the sky. She muttered so that no one else will hear, "If I'm deranged what about you...mister mental voices?"

I roared out, "AT LEAST I DON'T TRY TO MURDER THOSE WHO WANT TO BECOME YOUR FRIENDS SAKURA!!!"

Sakura while spinning in mid-air looked shocked at my last comment. As if she didn't know that the others want to be her friend. Though her one-sided thinking prevented her from seeing the truth. Sakura yelled out, "DON'T LIE TO ME! No one wants to be my friend. YUKI NEVER WANTED TO BE MY FRIEND !!!" I jumped up as behind me, Wendy casted, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!!!"

I was shot in a violent tornado that sent me flying towards Sakura at fast speed. I roared out, "SAKURA YOUR INFLUENCE IN MY LIFE ENDS NOW!!!" Using my flames, I boosted myself to get above Sakura.

Sakura screeched out, "REI PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! LET ME KILL YUKI THEN YOU WILL BE HAPPY!!!"

I roared out, "NEVER! TAKE THIS!!! PERFECT DRAGON ULTRA SOUL IRON FIST!!!" My right hand was encased with flames that took upon a dragon's head as a silhouette. The silhouette eyes shined bright red as the flames spread across my body. It enveloped me forming a dragon that is the same as Kiyoshi's Celestial Blue Fire Sage-Imperial Dragon helmet. With all my force I struck Sakura's stomach while infusing some of my magic inside her. This should prevent her from ever using this form again! I won't let you use this form to hurt any of my friends again! Sakura screamed out in pain as we were flying down, "GAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

I roared out, "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU SAKURA!!!" Within mere moments both of us impacted the ground creating a huge crater. The impact from our descend created a huge shockwave that tore the nearby trees from the ground viciously. As the dust clears, my right arm begins to heavily act up. I shout in pain, "GAH!"

I fall down to my knees as Sakura who is barely alive and conscious speaks to me. Sakura angrily ask, "Why...why do you not want me?" Her now human face is tearing up as her tears fall down the sides of her face.

I angrily replied, "Get the hell away from me. I don't want you anywhere near me again. I don't even want to answer your question you deranged sick person. As much as we were friends, the feelings of anything remotely friendly is gone. You blew it the moment you left, the only thing I'll do is get Yuki to find a place for you to heal. Otherwise go to hell and if you mention..."

Sakura calmly interrupted with a shaky voice, "I..won't...I..I'll...try to stop...bothering you.."

I looked away before wrapping my right arm with my left arm. I better get Wendy to look at the scars. I can't bear with the pain much longer. Flames quickly surround me and they quickly disappear as I'm now in my regular form. I quietly speak out towards Sakura, "I need to keep moving forward away from Rin's death...goodbye..."

Rose's P.O.V.

I shot the gargoyle towards the farthest side of the town. I rapidly swing my scythe letting the gargoyle suffer minor cuts. He avoided my swings a few times but then I just ended up kicking him in the gut hard. He screams out "YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

I calmly rushed behind the demon. That aftershock caused by Rei's battle shook the ground as I loss my balance and sliced a nearby building. The gargoyle managed to get a couple of scratches along my face before retreating to a safe distance. Damn! Rei you idiot, you gave the gargoyle an opening to attack me. After he got back behind a tree, he froze realizing there isn't two sets of magic radiating anymore. Heh, glad you finished Rei. Gargoyle exclaimed, "THERE IS NO WAY THAT MY PARTNER IS DOWN!!!"

I quickly used my scythe's pole and smacked him in his dumb face while he screamed about the other demon. The impact of my handle sends him flying.

I shout out, "TIME TO END THIS NOW!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER!!!" This is it...the end of my burden. The end of my nightmares reliving the agony. The end of my misery, I don't want to make anyone worry anymore. IT'S TIME TO KILL THIS BITCH FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!!! I rush over at high speed, letting my black aura leak out of my marks. I jumped up quickly twirling my scythe and the blade shined pitch-black. My blade's size doubled In size as it emitted a pure black aura. I shouted, "TAKE THIS!!! SHADOW DEMON HUNTER!!!"

Using my black blade I sliced through the gargoyle down the middle. He screamed out in pain as I sliced him in half though he quietly muttered, "You can go to hell with me!" Shoot! He plans to explode, blood red waves slowly spread outwards from his heart. I quickly redirect my scythe and slice his heart. I quickly jumped back in precaution to be able to keep a safe distance. A couple of moments pass as his body is just on the ground. Eh...maybe? His body blew up but it was a tiny explosion that looked like a failed bomb. Well...that was anticlimactic...I fell down on my knees. I scream out in pain, "GAH!" Black static form around me. Shit! I haven't done much training with my Ultra Demon Marks...I got to get back...I wobbly stand back up before making my way back...

As I got back, mister late was coming back at the same time. Rei's right arm was bleeding and it was evident even from his left hand covering it. I mumbled to myself, "Wow...so much blood..." Rei picked up that I was speaking about him and sassed back, "Wow so many scratches..." Eh! I shouted at him, "At least I'm not bleeding idiot!!!"

Rei spoke out to the blue hair girl, "Hey Wendy...do you mind if you can heal me and Rose?"

The blue hair girl went out of her form similar to Rei's Ultra Primal form and started to heal the both of us. She motioned for both me and Rei to sit side by side, and I got flustered. Rei and I haven't been that close to each other since the mission where our hands were stuck. We both agreed to not talk about that time and I heard from Rei that he started to date who was it Wendy? I asked the blue hair girl, "Hey what's your name?"

The blue hair girl responded, "Wendy Marvell at your service. Official member of Blacken Ice!"

So...this is the girl that Rei is dating. Huh. Her magic is producing a green aura that is healing me. This is such a cool magic! I ask Wendy, "How long have you known Rei for?"

Wendy replies, "For about 3 years give or take."

Cool so...I look at Rei who looks very pissed. Rei roared out to the nearest café, "SERIOUSLY GET OVER HERE TO AT LEAST CHECK ON ME!!!"

From the distance a calm voice replied, "Our apologize Rei but it was very clear that you two didn't need our assistance. So all of us decided to go grab a bite to eat."

What! I puffed my cheeks, if Rei's friends were like this always I feel sorry for him. I ask the very pale lady, "You could have help us with enchantment or battlefield assistance."

Rei quickly added in, "Yeah Yuki! Haru you could have helped like Wendy did!"

The Yuki girl responded, "Did the two of you really need our help?"

Hehe...I quickly responded quietly, "Not really..."

I heard Rei mutter, "No...we were enough..."

Yuki teased, "So... you two agr-"

Haru interrupted, "How long have you two been dating bro?"

I immediately felt my cheeks grow bright pink and screamed out, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!!"

WHY! What have we done to create those kind of rumors! Rei muttered, "You didn't had to deny it that quickly."

I quickly grabbed Rei by his trench coat and muttered in front of him, "We...are not a couple!"

Rei quickly brushed off my hand and responded, "Of course we aren't."

Haru jumped back in again by saying, "You know there has been rumors about Rei and someone called Rose doing everything together. Missions, dinner and going into a hotel room together with lovey dovey hands. Like holding hands together!"

WHAT THE HELL!!! I look towards Rei and see he is baffled by the comment as we were certain that none of his friends were around. Suddenly we both realized who could have saw it. We rushed past everyone and towards the stupid blue cat that's friends with Lector. I think Sting and Lector both said that the blue cat's name is Happy. We both yelled, "Happy WHY!?"

Happy cheekly responded with a tongue roll, "Both of you love each other!"

We both shouted, "NO WE DON'T! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!"

I shivered, why do I feel an evil jealousy glare at me. I turned to see Rei facing the blue haired girl, "Wendy please believe me! I'm not backstabbing you, you are still my girlfriend. Rose is just a regular friend I swear!"

Yuki gently patted the irritated the blue hair girl and said, "There is no need to be alarmed Wendy. Haru is just trying to tease Rei. Remember, she doesn't know about your dragon mark."

Wendy got embarrassed and muttered, "Fine..."

Yuki spoke out towards both me and Rei with a big smile, "Rei, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said you made a friend. Rose, was it. It's a pleasure to be able to meet you. Thank you for being Rei's friend and supporting him when we couldn't. It makes me very happy to be able to see such him have such a strong friendship with someone that is his equal."

Rei whispered in my ear, "Just to let you know, that is the best compliment that I have heard from Yuki."

Wow, I remember Rei saying that he looks at Yuki as an equal. I know how hard it is to find someone if your magic makes you out of many peoples league. She must really be someone worth respecting if Rei respects her a lot.

I asked Rei, "Hey, aren't you going to introduce me to your team?"

Rei paused a bit before remembering that we are on a mission together. Rei slowly responded, "Right...Right! So you already met Wendy, she is BlackenIce's healer. Then we got Yuki, she is the tactician and is our best defence mage.Then we got my younger sister, that I am going to talk to later, Haru. Haru specializes in water magic so she typically covers defense and offense at the same time. There in the back is Nashi and Liddian Dragneel, our newest additions to BlackenIce.

That was...long. Though it's nice to see that Rei has a warm team supporting his back. I quickly responded, "Hi! It's nice to meet you all, I'm Rose!"

Rei quickly spoke out to his team, "So currently, the residents of Magnolia are somewhere. We have to go rescue them as part of the mission. We leave in two days..."

THWACK!

Eh....Yuki smacked the back of Rei's head but he barely reacted to it at all. His head bobbed a little but aside from that he showed no signs of being hit. Yuki sighed loudly then said, "Right, that mess you dragged us into. At least we have some information now. By the way, where is Sakura?"

Rei pointed to the forest and said, "You get her, I want nothing to do with that traitor. I defeated her and she's too weak to fight back. She won't be a problem for you."

Yuki looked concerned for Rei but in a flash she went back to neutral and went to collect the demon. Rei re-focused his attention towards the other members of his team, "Okay, so tomorrow we will be doing a training session. Yuki, Rose and I are capable of being in the vanguard position. Though for this mission, if either three of us are busy with other opponents or injured. It will be up to you four, so do some training together and tomorrow expect a message from me or Yuki."

Wait! So I'm going to help his team train? It's not like I mind that, but he better treat me to a cake while explaining what I'm doing. Natsu hollered out, "REI CAN'T THE REST OF THE GUILD HELP!!!"

Rei facepalmed then spoke out loudly, "Of course you can, after all they are closer to your level. Second best can also train up." With that Rei left with Yuki. I quickly hurried to follow them.

Wendy's P.O.V.

So...we all have to train. I wonder why they want us to do training for the vanguard place. Rei went off by himself with Rose. While Yuki left to go deal with Sakura, leaving us standing. Haru broke the silence by asking, "So where do you guys want to train?"

Nashi was the one to respond, "Hm...we should do it near the guild but what about the guild members?"

Natsu joined in, "Juvia, Gray, Erza, Lucy already went to the guild to explain what happened. So you guys are technically free to train. You guys better get some practice in, since it seems like Rei and Yuki plan to train you guys seriously."

Liddian joined the conversation, "So exactly what should we do in our training?"

Haru added, "We should focus on increasing our magic level. You guys felt it during the fight. Rei and Rose are at an extremely higher level than us. Yuki has a mode that can easily match those two so she's fine but we need to get to that level too."

I finally had the courage to join the conversation. I spoke loudly, "WE ALSO NEED TO FOCUS ON TEAMWORK! IF YOU GUYS WATCH YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN HOW WELL REI AND ROSE WORKED TOGETHER!"

Nashi replied, "She's right. Yuki would be able to find a way to incorporate herself into any strategy including those two but the rest of us need to be able to do that too without Yuki telling us what to do."

Natsu replied, "You must learn how to work well as a team. If they insist on training you guys for the vanguard place. Then you must be able to work as a team as well as they can."

Haru commented, "For once Natsu is right! Those three need to be able to have us as back up. We need to train hard and become stronger in both strength and teamwork!"

Liddian's P.O.V.

After Haru's mini speech, we all went to train very hard. Though we had to spend about thirty minutes to figure out the plan and even then it was bad training. Haru and Wendy focused on increasing there Primal forms. Sis and I focused on getting more fire power with dad. He did bruised us up badly in some parts but Wendy managed to fix us up. Towards the later part of the day, we did training battles against team Natsu. Mom and dad lent us some pillows and let us sleep on mom's couch. It was really cramped but we had to sleep. It isn't as nice as Haru's bed...

*The next day*

Big sister's voice resonated, "Liddian wake up!"

I groaned in frustration, "Can't I sleep more?"

Nashi replied, "It's almost noon, we got to eat lunch and be ready for the text from Yuki!"

I got up, and yawned loudly. I mumbled, "But she doesn't even have our numbers... Whatever, I'll get up..."

I went to use the shower and then ate brunch. It was around one when Wendy came to get us. We went to behind the guild as we meet up with Haru.

Haru's P.O.V.

God dammit, where's Wendy! I sent her to get the siblings around twenty minutes ago. Rei sent me a text saying that they will show up in five minutes and we need to be here.

Nashi ran up waving her hand screaming, "HEY HARUUUU!!!"

Huh...finally they're here! I'm going to punch Wendy for making me wait! I waved my hand to signal to them.

Rei quickly started to talk once the latecomers came closer, "It's time for training."

All of us turned to face the three strongest mages. Yuki spoke, "Today's training is very important because as you know we have been dragged into a dangerous mess by Rei. However, he has explained more about the mission and I do think this mission is very important for us to complete. As such, it is vital that we carry out today's training and have you all in top shape. Today all four of you will be working as a team in the vanguard position so that you won't be in trouble if either Rei, Rose or myself are preoccupied with a very strong enemy. The likelier case scenario is that the four of you won't have a choice and have to assume the vanguard position for not the strongest but one of the stronger ones."

Rei spoke firmly, "The objective of today's training is to last the longest you can against your opponents. Your opponents that we have prepared are capable of taking your strongest hits. So your job is to work as a team to try and inflict as much damage as possible."

That makes sense why we needed to train as a team but who are our opponents?

Rose said, "Demonstrate your power, demonstrate any rage inside of you. Let us witness why you guys are in BlackenIce! Let your strength be shown to us!"

"YEAH!!!... wait who are we fighting?" Nashi wondered out loud with a tilt of her head.

Rose exclaimed, "Wow okay...no wonder Rei takes care of the heavy lifting. It's us geniuses!"

"SERIOUSLY??!!" Nashi screamed in surprise.

Nashi's P.O.V.

Rei also added, "In the vanguard spot. You will need to use your full strength! Show us what you got!"

Heh...he asked for it. I'm glad I get a chance to punch him back. Wendy, Haru, Liddian and my magic power skyrocketed. Wendy and Haru were enveloped in wind and water as they entered their Primal form. Liddian powered up into his dragon force and I powered into Celestial Gold Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. A blue aura leaks out of Haru, a golden aura leaks out of me, a red aura leaks out of Liddian and a silver aura leaks out of Wendy.

The amount of training we did yesterday helped us catch up to the powerhouses despite it not being the best training I've ever done . Rei chuckled and replied, "Nice, your progression has impressed me. It can really be shown here that you are momentarily stronger. Remember this feeling that you are, for a couple of moments, better than your opponent."

Huh what does he...the ground starts to violently shake. Rei and Rose scream out, "ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION/ULTRA DEMON MARKS!!!" The same aura that was from yesterday surrounded them as for Yuki. Blizzard winds enveloped her as the coldness from her ice seeps into the air. The same rose vine tattoos crawled against her skin but this time it covered almost everything. The only thing that wasn't completely covered was her face. Still, a few vines framed the bottom of her eyes and half a rose was visible on her bottom left cheek. Didn't Haru say that Yuki needed a mode to match those two?! Is this it?!! Yuki gently smiles and tenderly speaks, "Is everyone surprised? This is my perfect dragon soul. It took me a long time but I am quite happy with the results." This...I move forward to try to attack them but my body freezes In fear. The three of them...are...

Rei's voice resonates, "So are you guys ready. It's time to start training."

Their auras break leading us to stare at them. Yuki, Rose, and Rei all have a different version of lightning crackling around them. Our training is against these monsters...


	22. Dawn Of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Wendy, Nashi, Haru and Liddian topple the training against the three giants Rei, Yuki and Rose?

Nashi's P.O.V.

We have to face Rei, Yuki and Rose! Haru mumbled, "I get to test my strength yes!"

I shouted towards them, "WHY DO WE HAVE TO FACE YOU!?"

Rose quickly responded harshly, "If you four need to come up into the vanguard spot, you will have to face enemies stronger than you."

Yuki added, "So we are testing your ability to work as a team as well as who is best fit to fight alongside Rei and Rose at the front lines."

Rei also added, "Basically a chance to get recognized as someone that is closing in on the top mages and a promotion for future missions."

Haru's face bursts with excitement, as well as Liddian. Though Wendy mumbled, "Do I really have to face Rei..."

I looked over towards Wendy to see she is very uncertain about this. I went over to offer her a hand and spoke, "Wendy...if you do get picked, it means Rei will acknowledge you as someone that could stand with him on equal grounds. I really do believe that you earned that so I'll do my best to make that someday today!"

Wendy's face lit up, Haru spoke out, "Wendy if anyone deserves to take a step forward it is you. You were the one that reminded that we should work as a team so I'll make sure to beat Rei for you!"

Liddian added in, "Wendy, you are someone that united us during our practice matches against team Natsu. None of us could take the lead except you. I'll make sure that you get to the ground those three are at!"

Wendy lit up and the four of us stood tall looking at the three. During our time here, it's pretty obvious to see that Rei, Yuki and Rose are the strongest mages in Fiore. Compared to what we thought team Natsu was the strongest. We are part of the strongest team now so we will have to catch up to them. We got to! The four of us stare against the three strongest mages, we have to win.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Everyone is counting on me, I got to succeed for the sake of the training. Rei, Rose and Yuki are being serious about this training so we should too!

I shout out, "Liddian, Nashi like we practiced!"

Both of them shouted, "Got it! Twin fire dragon roar!!!"

Two huge golden flamethrower rapidly approach them. Rose took to the front and with her bare hands countered with a tiny black sphere. A massive cloud of smoke forms rapidly. I signaled Haru to move towards Yuki since she is the only one that can deal with her. Nashi and Liddian rushed out of the smoke screen and came by me.

All three of us positioned ourselves ready for a unison raid. Behind us Rei's voice echoed, "Behind you..."

We scattered around anticipating an attack from Rei. Heading towards Haru was a giant flame shuriken. I screamed out, "HARU!!!"

Quickly, Nashi grabbed Haru and threw her to Yuki. Nashi screamed out, "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE ATTACKS!!!" Sweet! During training we found out that Nashi is the most durable one.

I quickly ran alongside with Liddian to avoid Rei's fire shuriken. The shuriken expanded creating a massive fire dome but Nashi quickly started eating the flames at the rim of the dome. Liddian ran to help contain the flames with Nashi.

Nashi shouted, "EVEN THOUGH THIS IS TRAINING. WE AREN'T GOING TO LOSS!!!"

I sped up heading to Rose with a sky dragon claw ready. When I got into the smoke I felt something was wrong. Instantaneously I was kicked back. In mid-air I flipped towards my right as a black spear flew by me. I quickly regained my footing by gripping the ground to slow down my speed.

I sprinted forward toward Rose. I jumped up and roared, "SKY DRAGON PRIMAL ROAR!!!" A massive wind cyclone blasts from me rapidly approaching Rose. This is it the next step to getting closer to Rei. I used all of my magic into this one shot! There is no way she can come out of that attack with zero damage.

Liddian's P.O.V.

Argh! I quickly got back up from Rei's last fire attack. How could one mage have so much power. Nashi was falling rapidly as she screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

I yelled out, "I got you!!"

I managed to catch Nashi but a few seconds later, we got blasted by Rei's flamethrower.

Both me and my sister yelled out, "GAH!!!"

We quickly regained our footing and yelled out, "TWIN FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART! ULTIMATE EXPLODING FIRE BLAST!!!" From our joined hands we emitted a gigantic flamethrower. The massive sphere of fire blasted Rei's face. With dad's technique we will prove ourselves to everyone! We will not fail!

Haru's P.O.V.

I quickly spin myself mid-air while moving my hands. I roared out, "PRIMAL WATER ARROWS!" I sent out water arrows from my hand to stop Yuki's Ice arrows. I quickly mutter, "Red dragon rage times twenty!" Red aura envelopes my blue aura and acts as an extension. I sped up to cross towards Yuki's backside. From countless matches against both Rei and Yuki, I've learned that they are a fraction of a second slower on their back side.

I quickly arrived and prepared my fists fast. I roared out, "PRIMAL DRAGON SLAYER ULTIMATE ART-EXPLODING MYSTIC AQUABLADE!!!" I crossed my arms in the same position as Ice Shell. Instantaneously raging water flows and creates a large water blade that engulfs Yuki. She was taken aback from the strong current and the explosion shock the ground violently as if dragons were roaring. There is no way that she could have stopped that attack in time. She should have a lot of injuries!

"Hey, Yuki!!! You still there?!" I scream out with no hesitance. She's always answered me when I asked her something so why not now. Suddenly, the ground beneath started to shake as multiple small magic circles appeared beneath me. "CRAP!!!" I barely dodge as sticks of ice bamboo spears pierce the air. A small piece of my jacket got ripped off and punctured until it was nothing but multiple strips of cloth. Oh crap, if I didn't move that would have been me.

"You shouldn't do that Haru. All that yelling will give away your position in battle." Yuki's voice booms throughout the battlefield. Damnit! Where the hell is she?! All the dust I kicked up earlier was hiding her from me. Ugh, it's pissing me off that she actually used my own attack against me!

"I'll stop yelling when you tell me where the hell you are!" I yell back as I frantically searched the area. You know what, screw this. "PRIMAL CELESTIAL RAGE WATER VORTEX!!!" A burst of water push away from me in waves as my magic cleared the area of dust. "Ugh, bright." I complain as light suddenly flash me in the eyes.

"Yes, it's one of the problems with these wings. There is no way to use them without accidentally flashing someone during the day." Yuki bemoans. I cover my eyes and searched around. What does she mean by wings? Wait... no way. I cover my eyes as I hastily look towards the sky. There she was, sitting pretty in the sky with her left leg crossed over her other one. Her clothes didn't change from her earlier jeans and designer tank top but there was a chest piece over it. The only armour on her was a medieval themed chest plate covered in an elegant design that only covered up till her stomach and shoulders. From her back, two beautiful dragon wings sprouted from the armour. They were made purely from ice but moved as if they were a real dragons. The wings were ferociously shining as the afternoon sunlight reflected off of them.

"That... THAT'S SO COOOOOOL!!! YUUUUKIIIIII TEACH ME HOW TO GET WINGS!!!" I yell out.

"Hehe, Haru you can make wings with your water. Then you can flap yourself up here." Yuki suggested with a giggle.

"Yeah, but they don't look like dragon wings and if they aren't dragon then they aren't cool." I whine back. Every time I tried, I would always get something that looked like a blob of water. Yeah, they worked but I didn't look cool flapping blobs of water.

"Perhaps later but for now, you are supposed to fight me." Yuki's wings flared out as she uncrossed her legs and the air started to grow even colder.

Walls of ice started to explode from the ground and rocket into the air. Within seconds, I was completed blocked from all sides but my back and it was still growing. Hehe, I can't believe my luck! For Yuki to actually make a mistake in battle... well I guess age will do that to a girl. There's no way I'm going to miss this once in a blue moon chance! With a running start, I jump onto the left side wall before kicking myself into the air.

"I'm coming for you Yuki!!!" I shout at her as I wall jumped closer to where she flew. Yuki smiles at me and shoots a few ice arrows at me but I easily dodge them. I wonder what she's thinking. Yuki can easily fight better than this but she's barely doing anything. Well, at least it'll be an easy victory! "TAKE THIS YUKI!!! PRIMAL CELESTIAL WATER RAGE QUEEN CLAW!!!"

"Haru, you should use something more suitable for distance. It's not safe to expect your attack to reach when your opponent is flying." Yuki lectures and easily takes the hit. My claw sticks awkwardly in the air as it desperately tries to dig its way into Yuki's shoulders. I try harder to bring the claw down to meet its target but my struggle results in nothing. Why isn't it moving?! It's like it's stuck on something!

"H-how did you take that?! It should have hit you directly!" I questioned.

"That's because you hit my armour. Oh but I suppose you can't see it. At least not with the sun shining so brightly. Let me help with that." Yuki's wings spread out before moving to cast a shadow onto her body.

"Armor?!!!" Was the sun hiding it the entire time?! Instead of there only being the small chest piece, Yuki's body was almost fully decked out in ice armour. Another layer of medieval designed ice appeared over the chest piece and covered the entirety of her arms to her waist. Her legs were decked out in gear too and a long dragon tail swayed gently behind her. The armour was light but clearly strong based on how easily it took my attack.

"It's strange don't you think? I managed to figure out a way to hide everything you see now except for my wings." Yuki said as she gestured towards her body.

"Wh-GAH!!!" I scream as Yuki's tail suddenly grab my waist and flick me into the ground. Ugh, the ground is a lot harder than I remember it being and it hurts a lot more. Damnit! I can't give up. Quickly acting, I raise both my hands and scream, "ULTIMATE CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON BOMB!!!" but Yuki took it like a mountain.

"What are you going to do Haru? You're faced against someone you can't hope to damage, so now what?" Yuki asks but she wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were trained at the exit behind me. Is she seriously telling me to run?! As if I could do something as cowardly as that!!! There is no way I would...

Something Rei told me a long time ago echoed in my head, "Battling is something that requires you to know when you should and shouldn't. A lot of times we will find the battles we shouldn't fight. That is when you run."

I... I... RAAAGGUUUUHHHHHH!!!! FINE REI! I'LL RUN!!! "CELESTIAL PRIMAL WATER DRAGON MIST!!!" A smokescreen covers the field and leave us both slightly blinded but the run to leave was an easy straight line. In a flash, I reach the exit but right before I completely escape, I turn to Yuki. "NEXT TIME IT WON'T END LIKE THIS YUKI!!! I'LL PROPERLY DEFEAT YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M RUNNING!!! THIS IS JUST A TACTICAL RETREAT!!!" Without turning back, I run towards where I know Wendy is and away from Yuki's loud delighted giggles.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Like all of us planned, we would heavily hit our respective opponents and group back. If they are not injured then they should do an attack meant for all of us. Once we know who is still able to fight all of us can finish the remaining ones. I was about to sprint back..."arg!" My legs! They won't move!!! Why are there shadows on my leg! Wait that can't...AHHHH!" I got blasted backwards into a wall. I quickly get back up...I cry out in pain, "GAH!!!" I fell down from the pain coming from my legs. Huh...WHEN DID THEY GET CUT?! A shadow rises in front of me and from the shadow, Rose's body forms.

Rose spoke calmly to me, "That was a nice attack but it lacked finesse. Don't worry I just did minor cuts on your legs. Rei explicitly told me not to severely harm you."

I mutter, "I don't need Rei's help..."

Rose asked me, "That is what he told me to do. Think of it like a test to see if you would try and fight when you are at a clear disadvantage. Or you would get a teammates help to injure me."

Rei...hmph. I mumbled, "Don't underestimate me."

My wind illusion of myself disappears as me and Haru runs to Rose's backside. This is a technique that me and Haru created ourselves! As soon as we got mere inches behind Rose, Haru and I roared out, "TAKE THIS!!! UNISON RAID-PRIMAL HEAVENLY SKY AQUA IMPACT!!!"

A sphere of wind and water exploded in Rose's face. The intense wind combined with the fierce waves created from the high density concentration of magic. Waves of water and water violently blasts Rose into a wall while the attack caused the ground to violently shake.

Haru asked, "Did we do it?"

Nashi and Liddian run over. Both yelled to us, "We did it!!! We took Rei down!!!"

Haru yelled out, "We did it!!!"

I yelled out, "Yeah and it was because we worked as a team!"

Haru's P.O.V.

Something about this doesn't feel right. I've done my greatest attacks a lot during training against Rei and Yuki. They always got back up...are they testing our reaction? No they couldn't be... I don't need to worry about Yuki. If she promises to stay down then she will but Rei is definitely a problem... but all the attacks we did are at a lower level than them...Wait, doesn't Rei have that one attack that doesn't make sound?...

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "SCATTER NOW!!!" From our backs, a gigantic fire shuriken is rapidly approaching us. I quickly grabbed Wendy and threw her out of reach or so I thought. SHIT! This shuriken is massive, I doubt Wendy would be able to get out of range! Damnit! We can't let the white mage go down!

Nashi roared out, "CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!" Nashi sent out a dragon roar that helped push Wendy out of the shuriken's range. That's brilliant why didn't I think of that!? Oh wait maybe because I didn't want to hurt her...but then Wendy did the same thing with Natsu back in Edolas. So I'm sure Nashi couldn't have damaged her too much... WAIT WHY DID I FORGET ABOUT THE ATTACK!!!

Wendy's P.O.V.

AHHH...OW! They could have been nicer when they threw me so I wouldn't land on my butt! But worse of all, Nashi burnt me! It really hurts...I wish I couldn't gotten out without the burnt butt! Wait, they didn't get out in time! I have to-Nashi, Haru and Liddian all cried out, "GAAAHHH!!!" The flame shuriken expanded and stopped at my face. They didn't ...no wait! I can feel it, Nashi and Liddian created a fire barrier to protect them and Haru. Thank Mavis, that they aren't getting blasted horribly. Suddenly the flames stopped, Rei's voice echoed "Alright let's stop!"

The four of us shouted in dismay, "Huh???"

Rose came out of hiding and spoke out, "You guys have managed to pull off more than was expected but we need more training done. Your performance excelled what I thought would be like, so you guys did better than I thought!"

Yuki came out and said, "It's alright now. There is no need to be so tense anymore. We have assessed your training and there are a lot of improvements that need to be done. Though I do greatly appreciate all the effort everyone has put in."

Everyone went back to normal as we all stared at Rei.

Rei took a moment to breath in and out. I could tell by the feel of his breathing that he is nervous.

Rei calmly spoke out, "First off, I'm really impressed by the work everyone did to work with each other. I'm proud that all of you took initiative without me! Though it was close enough to the way we would have run the battle that..."

*The Next Day*

Haru's P.O.V.

As the team was heading out of the town.The change of having someone else besides Rei and Yuki leading is different. I wonder how much longer until I can be one of them. I wished we won, I don't know what went wrong. Maybe it was because we were too excited? We were walking out when Rei and Rose stopped.

Yuki spoke calmly, "Why are we stopping so suddenly Rei?"

Nashi added, "Yeah let's get a move on!"

Rose mumbled, "What the hell...what is this power???"

Liddian added, "Huh? Can you guys fill us in!?"

Wendy spoke out in concern, "Do you guys sense something that's worth stopping?"

Yuki added, "Are you talking about that dark presences? It's very far away, I don't think we should worry about it right now."

Within a microsecond of Yuki finishing her sentence, wave after wave of dark magic chilled my body down to the bone. So much negativity, so much coldness, so much murderous intent!

I became weak in the knees and fell down onto my knees. I mumbled, "So much darkness...so much power..."

Wait...that power feels like it is getting close enough to be able to...SHIT!!!

Within a mere moment waves of black needles fly by everyone and struck Rose. She cries out, "AHHHHH!" Across her body stuck out black magic needles. Rose's body fell to the ground. THUD!

Rei shouted out, "ROSE!!!"

I quickly got back up knowing that an enemy is close by. Everyone started to run to Rose but smoke started to emit from one of the needles.

Massive waves of black lighting emit and spreads across a wide area. The lightning formed a mini barrier that prevents anyone from getting to her. Her body was spazzing hard as her scream filled the air, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

I felt a chilling presence coming from the north. I screamed out from the top of my lungs, "THE ENEMY IS AT THE NORTH!!!"

Within a flash, an Ice beam flew by and struck Rei. Ice formed all around Rei as Rei became frozen. Wendy yelled out, "REI!!!" Where did that come from?! I turn in the direction of the first shot and found Yuki standing there with her hand outstretched.

Yuki looked a bit miffed but for reasons unknown to me. Her voice was slightly cold when she said, "Training has begun. This is guarding scenario. There are only two ways to win this: defeat your opponents or hold out long enough for me to unfreeze Rei. Since you are the guards, make sure that nothing harms me and as a little extra. I will not defend myself."

I yelled, "WHAT?! SERIOUSLY!!! Ugh, fine. Yuki get behind us and start working on unfreezing Rei! We'll take care of whoever is attacking us!"

Yuki nodded, but she just sat down next to Rei before starting to knit a scarf.

I yelled, "WHAT!!! WHY??? HURRY UP AND UNFREEZE HIM!!! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT IN A FEW SECONDS IF YOU TRIED!!!"

Yuki hummed in agreement before speaking out, "True but then the training exercise will be over too soon. Besides, I am un-freezing him but only a millimeter per second."

Suddenly, Rose got up and pulled out the black needles. She calmly said, "Be back in no time!" Then went off in the direction of the dark presence. If needles inside her weren't able to knock her out, then holy crap were we stupid yesterday...We need to focus to be able to win this situation. Let's do this!


	23. Training Commence! Guard Yuki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new training exercise to test patience and teamwork. Can the past the test of the infamous Ice-Queen?

Haru's P.O.V.

I yell, "NASHI, LIDDIAN WATCH REI'S BACKSIDE! Wendy with me!"

Nashi and Liddian move towards the back side of Rei's frozen body. While Wendy moves towards the front side of Rei's frozen body to help me. From behind Nashi yells, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE!!!" at the same time Liddian yells, " DRAGON FORCE!!!"

Flames spread from where Nashi and Liddian as they take their power to the strongest that they can manage. Suddenly, five black needles are targeting Yuki. I yell out, "FIVE NEEDLES EAST SIDE!!!"

Wendy says, "I GOT THEM!!!" Within a mere second, Wendy's tail sprouts and wind envelops her. Almost instantaneously, the winds die down after she enters her primal reversion. Wendy roars out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON CLAW!!!" Gusts of wind form a giant white claw that acts like an extension of Wendy's hand. The white claw looks refined like Rei's. Did Wendy do private training with Rei? Wendy quickly jumps and slices each and every needle in half.

Yes! Suddenly, a masked person in a black cloak appears from the forest and rushes in to attack Yuki. SHIT! I quickly run to defeat the guy. Water quickly envelopes me and disappears as I enter Primal Reversion. I roar out, "THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE HARMING YUKI!!!"

The masked fellow emits flames from his fingertips as he continues to rush in to attack. Flames? I quickly warp water by my fingertips and transform my hand into a giant water claw. I roar out, "PRIMAL CELESTIAL ULTIMATE WATER DRAGON CLAW!!!"

Once our claw attacks interlocks, neither of us have the edge. What can I do? His claw attack is stopping mine from getting near him. GAH! The masked person ignites his other hand and punches my face really hard. Masky blasts me back into the forest though I quickly regain my footing. I rush back as the masked person heads straight for Yuki. I yell out, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

I run up to him and point a water sphere at his gut in point blank range. I yell out, "TAKE THIS!!! PRIMAL CELESTIAL WATER DRAGON CATACLYSMIC WAVE!!!" A massive tsunami gushes out of the sphere and engulfs the masked person before pushing him back.

Wendy's P.O.V.

Yes, we are doing good so far. Most of Rei's hair is defrosted. Huh? I quickly catch the three ice shurikens that appear from the south. I yell out to Nashi and Liddian, "BOTH OF YOU ROTATE AROUND YUKI AND REI. HARU AND I WILL BE LONG RANGE!!!"

Nashi replies, "GOT IT!!!"

Liddian says, "DON'T LET ANYTHING GET PAST YOU TWO!!!"

Haru roars out, "OF COURSE, WE GOT THIS!!!"

I quickly run towards the south to see another masked person but this time with no upper body clothing. I pin the masked person's hands but the person continues struggling to break free. Come on...I need to pin him down! I muster magic into my hand and yell out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON TORNADO STRIKE!!!"

Using my powered up fists, I push the person down into the ground. The person still is struggling to get back up, shoot. What more can I...I quickly roar, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!!!" A wave of wind smashes the masked person into the ground. SWEET! I quickly use my tail to remove the mask as he musters the energy to break free from my grip. WHA...!

Gray mumbles, "Yuki never said that you and Haru knew how to use your tails."

I smile and reply, "Heh, you didn't expect that. Well I have plenty of new tricks "

Gray chuckles and say, "True but don't expect me to go easy on you. It doesn't matter if we were teammates before. You are part of BlackenIce and since they are at the top. We will fight you like you are at the top."

I happily say, "Yeah give me your best shot!"

Gray's face turns serious as he starts to struggle in my grip. I try my best to keep him down before he kicks me up and starts to make a run for it. Oh no, you don't! I roar out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON ROAR!!!"

Once again, I use the intensity of my dragon roar to pin Gray down. Well, now we are both stuck. If I stop my roar he will be able to move towards Yuki. Wait, I'm forgetting something important that Rei told me?

Nashi screams at me, "WENDY LOOK AT YOUR RIGHT!!!"

I do as she said just in time to see Gray rushing to Yuki. I quickly look down to see an ice clone. OH MAN, I FELL FOR IT!!! I quickly run up to be in front of Gray blocking him from getting near the Ice body.

Gray chuckles a bit before saying, "Wendy that tactic never works for Rei and Yuki. Haru, on the other hand, gets it about fifty percent of the time. "

I spoke out confidently, "Gray, one time is enough for me to see through the trick. You forgot that they have been teaching me. I may have fallen for it once but that won't happen again."

In my hand, I form a tiny shuriken made of pure wind as I yell out, "PRIMAL SKY DRAGON TINY SHURIKEN!!!"

I shoot the tiny shuriken towards the west side of the forest. Gray asks, "Why did you launch it there. It seems like a far distance away from me right here."

I smile and say, "Are you really there Gray?"

A small shockwave shakes the earth as a small cloud of winds forms off in the distance. The Gray in front of me smiles and he says, "Good job. Though you have a couple of more enemies to fight. Good luck, Wendy. I'll be cheering for you." After Gray finishes his warning, the ice Gray in front of me melts into a puddle of water.

Nashi's P.O.V.

Hmm...the person that faced Haru was someone who uses fire magic. Now, who are the people that use...dad. I bet he is going to come back to try and beat Haru. Welp, that should be...KYA! Suddenly, a sword flew by and chops off a bit of my hair. What?! That sword almost stab through my head! I almost just died! I thought this was a training exercise!? Haru, in a flash, was running to me and yells, "NASHI IN FRONT OF YOU!!!" Huh? Suddenly multiple swords fly at me but Haru quickly casts, "PRIMAL WATER WAVE!!!" A massive wave of water gushes and swallows the swords whole. She rushes over to my side immediately after protecting me.

Haru asks, "You okay Nashi?" I look up after Haru asked if I was okay.

I reply, "Yeah, thanks. None of the swords came close enough to do anything. You had perfect timing!"

We ran towards each other and high five each other. Haru yells out, "TIME FOR YOU TO FIGHT!!!"

I run out to find the masked person who is wearing fairy woman's colours but looks more sinister. I mutter, "It's Erza. There's no one else beside her that's crazy enough to dress like that."

I jump up as the masked person is rushing to attack Yuki. I ignite my right hand in flames and roar, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!!"

Using my full force, I smash the mask and the person into a tree. My suspicions were confirmed when the mask fell off and I see Erza's grinning face. "Sooooo, Erza nice outfit you got there. Planning on sneaking past us and attacking Yuki? Why don't you just turn back and go before I have to beat you?"

Erza smiles and responds, "You have what you are required to do, while I have what I am required to do. Still, you're just like your arrogant father!" She stares me down with sharp eyes. Her gaze felt like knives pointing at me.

After saying that I run in with both my fists ignited. Erza's body shines as she casts, "RE-EQUIP!!!"

From her stalker clothes, that Yuki probably provided her, she changes into her flame empress armor. Damn it! I quickly pound away at her as she blocks all of my fists with her sword. I roar out, "SHIT!!!"

Erza smirk and say, "I will succeed in my mission!"

Wendy came running in and yells, "NO WAY ARE WE LOSING!!!"

I smile and holler, "WENDY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!"

Wendy angrily demands, "OH ERZA COME AND ATTACK ME!!!"

Erza says, "Wendy, you should know by now that silly taunts will never work on me. I have no need to chase you."

Wendy yells out, "I was the one that ate your strawberry shortcake!!!!! You know that one from this morning!!!"

Holy smokes! I can't believe she actually had the balls to tell Erza that! Is she going to be... oh. Ohhhh no. The anger on Erza's face can only be described as the devil himself! I quickly cover my ears as the wild screech of a monster tries to destroy my eardrums. Wendy is screaming too as she blasts herself away from the scarlet beast. In a flash, Erza starts to gain on her before a nice small gap is constantly between the two. Huh, I thought only dragonslayers could go that fast.

"GOOD LUCK, WENDY!!! YOUR SACRIFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!!!" With that, I run over towards Rei's body. Now, we are talking! Rei's head is almost completely unfrozen!

Liddian's P.O.V.

Nashi yells out, "LIDDIAN LOOKOUT! TWELVE O'CLOCK!!!"

Huh? SHIT!!! I quickly roar out, "SUN DRAGON ROAR!!!" A massive bright orange flamethrower burst from my mouth and blocks the lighting from above. Within mere moments another lightning bolt hurtles towards me but Haru ran in to protect me. From Haru's back, a giant aura bone hand deflects it.

Haru asks, "Are you okay Liddian?"

My face turns a tiny bit red, though I shake it off by replying, "Yeah I'm okay. Where did you learn to do that?"

Haru replies, "It's my dragon soul technique. Compared to Yuki or my brother, I'm able to freely manipulate it at will. So I can create more things than the other two. I can use dragon soul in different stages. The bones are the first stage of my dragon soul."

Huh. It seems strange that she is the only one that can do that, I mean why can't Rei? I shouldn't focus on that though. It's not like I can just ask her about it. Suddenly, Nashi yells out, "WATCH OUT!!! A BARRAGE OF LIGHTING BOLTS IS HEADING YOUR WAY!!!"

Haru looks extremely tense even out of Primal Reversion. Should I be concerned? I mean, Laxus did take down Jura in the national grand magic games years ago. I ask Haru, "Why aren't you in primal reversion?"

Haru replies, "We need to protect Yuki. Besides, this is the perfect time to test out my perfect dragon soul. I'm finally going to see my two years of training under the Ice Queen and the Phoenix Warrior come to fruition! I've been waiting to let loose my skills!"

Forming a bolt like water sphere, she throws it out to cancel the lightning bolt then Haru roars out, "DRAGON SOUL COLLAPSING WAVE!!!"

Suddenly, a massive magic circle draws itself right at the dragon soul's mouth. From the centre of the giant magic circle, water gushes out and envelopes the area. I yell out, "NASHI, WENDY GET ON TOP OF THE TREES, NOW!!!" A massive wave of water gushes out of the circle and rapidly swallows both the bolt like water and the enemy's lightning bolt.

While in mid-air, the final assailant reveals himself. Laxus had his lightning cloak and ran in to attack Yuki. Haru yells out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL!!!" The water that's around the ground came swirling around to form a water cyclone around Haru. What is happening? This technique got a major upgrade in no time flat. I bet even Rei can't pull that off.

Haru's P.O.V.

Ayame's voice resonates within me, "You ready Haru?"

I smirk then reply, "Of course!" The water that was surrounding me streams onto my body as it draws waves on my skin and clothing before stopping around my concealed neck. I roar out, "WATER RULER ARMOR!!!"

The water that was around me flows along the aura body's rim and forms a crystal blue armor. I shrink the aura body to only have the head protect myself and Rei's almost unfrozen frozen body.

Laxus smiles and taunts, "So that is your perfect dragon soul huh? It's alright."

I smile then reply, "Try to get in, I dare you!"

I motion the two siblings to attack. Nashi instantly roars out, "CELESTIAL GOLD FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!"

A massive golden fireball was heading towards Laxus as he watches, unfazed. Liddian runs outside and roars, "SUN DRAGON ROAR!!!" From behind me, a massive orange flamethrower attack with Laxus being its target.

Laxus jumps up to avoid them as he casts at me, "LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR!!!" He must have loaded that roar with tons of lighting. Heh, I would be screwed if I was a normal water mage.

Ayame's voice echoes, "HARU NOW!!!"

I roar out, "PERFECT DRAGON SOUL ULTIMATE ROAR!!!"

I move my hands apart as I cast the spell. A massive water cannon bursts out and flies to meet its opponent. The two roars connect and the resulting collision creates a gigantic shockwave. Gah! Damn it!

Ayame orders, "STRIKE THE FINAL BLOW NOW!!!"

I yell out, "RED DRAGON RAGE TIMES TWENTY!!!"

My water wave gains a red aura as the force intensifies and wins the battle against Laxus's dragon roar. The wave of water sends him flying back to the guild hall as Wendy came running back, "Who was that!?"

Nashi smiles then reply, "Laxus!!!"

Wendy smiles back then says, "Yes! Let's keep it up and we'll win in no time! Alright, let's keep a lookout for any more enemies but I think we got this!"

"Oh hey, when did you get back? More importantly, HOW DID YOU GET AWAY FROM ERZA WITHOUT DYING?!!!" Nashi exclaims with shock.

"Ha. Ha. Ha.... please don't remind me of such horrific events. I want to sleep peacefully tonight." Wendy eerily replies back as she becomes ghostly pale.

Suddenly, the temperature skyrockets as Ice shards fly everywhere. Yuki smiles as she gets up with a finished scarf wrapped around her arm.

Yuki calmly says with an excited smile, "Alright part one of training is done. Now, who's ready to face Rei in part two?"

Rei fiercely shot a freighting glare at us as he grins like a dragon. Yuki calmly adds, "He will be giving you pointers along the way so do not worry about not learning anything. Normally, I would let you choose ultimate offense or defense but I doubt you guys would want to face me. I'm not as nice as Rei. Besides, I need to get this scarf to Erza. She's going to Iceberg soon so she will need this. I'll be back in a bit."

As Yuki left, Rei growls, "Now, come at me!"

For the rest of the day, we tried our hardest to fight Rei but ultimately failed. He was so strong even in Primal Reversion. He barely flexed his magic compared to what we saw earlier in his transcendent form!

He did have plenty of good pointers about our fighting style like for Wendy it was to have wind ready for any surprise attacks. For Nashi and Liddian, it's to concentrate their flames into one place to pack a stronger punch. Something that Natsu has difficulty with but Rei excels at. While for me...his exact words were, "STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND THINK FOR ONCE!"

That's just too mean...anyways. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted and we crashed into our beds expecting another long work out tomorrow as part of Rei's training.

Rei's P.O.V.

Rose is taking forever to come back ... what happened? What was that dark power that something familiar was crying out to me...


	24. Depths Of Nightmare-Rise Of The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this darkness Rei felt and can the team survive against it.

Rei's P.O.V.

A new morning, a new day. Though the same feeling that I had yesterday is still lingering. No word from Rose and it's around six in the morning. I should have around five hours to investigate solo. Words echoes inside my head, "You're too weak to protect people..."

NO! I slap my right cheek hard enough to leave a mark. I can't let the voices roam my head, everyone's training depends on me. Right now I need to get to Rose. I quickly re-equip to my supreme battle outfit. The name is a bit much, but the clothing has the best enchantments from Yuki herself.

My black pyjamas shine brightly, the light is identical to the morning sun. From comfortable clothing, I am now wearing a black tight shirt that has red lines around the sleeves and tight but comfortable black jeans. My black slippers change into black combat boots. My black trench coat flashes on as I grab the doorknob. Time to get going!

I head outside my apartment only to find Rose herself emerging from the forest. The hell...she stayed out the entire night. She didn't need to do that... she should have come back earlier to let me know if she found anything. I ask Rose, "Where have you been all this time?"

Rose looks exhausted as crap, jeez. Was she looking for clues the entire time? I should really tell her to not work herself this hard next time. She replies, "Need coffee..." Suddenly, her eyes close as she collapses from exhaustion.

I quickly grab her as I softly mumble, "You didn't have to push yourself this hard..." I brought her into my apartment without making too much noise. I manage to get in and position her passed out body upright on my sofa. I quickly prepare my 'wake up burning hot coffee'.

Gently holding up the cup to her face, just the aroma was enough to make her jump up and behind my sofa.

Rose said, "TTTTHE HELL! WAIT...What...?"

I reply back, "You passed out, so I brought you into my apartment and made coffee. Try some, it's a bit bitter but it'll kick you back to normal."

Rose spoke calmly, "Oh thanks...though I guess if you could give me some cake then I could say we are even now? Mister late and says I'm the late one."

I chuckle a little before replying, "Sure I have some leftovers that no-one knows about."

Rose suddenly wakes up as she springs up with a sudden fire in her eyes. For around till eight we talked and catch up on life while eating our cake. It was looking like a peaceful morning during tranquil times. Though I could feel the dark energy still creeping around Magnolia. Since yesterday night, I could feel a storm coming. No more like calling me. I didn't even notice that both Rose and I fell into an awkward silence. The dark energy is growing more powerful and it's stationed right outside of Magnolia. Right where I had planned to leave from with the team. Why is the dark energy emitting from where we are going to leave town. Are we going to get ambushed? Rose took it upon herself to break the silence.

Rose with the most serious tone that I have heard her with says, "You know the dark energy that we felt yesterday, well I encountered it."

I quickly swallow my food and put down my coffee, I reply seriously, "What happened?"

Rose gulps loudly then briefly pauses, before she mumbles, "It was a demon but I couldn't get a clear view of its face. The thing ran the instant I tried to hide. It was like the demon could sense me even though I was masking my magic presence."

I can't believe there is a demon as strong...no maybe even stronger than me and Rose. What's even more dangerous about this demon is that it's capable of sensing masked magic.

Rose adds, "I forgot to mention that the demon was a female with pink hair. Like your teammate Nashi."

I quickly move my hand in between us, motioning for her to stop. I calmly say, "You don't know that the Nashi that is in my team was the one you met in the forest."

Rose reply, "But isn't that the most logical conclusion?!"

I add, "You didn't let me finish, what I meant was that she was sent to this time from the future. In the future, an enemy that killed the future BlackenIce was..."

Haru's P.O.V.

Yuki mumbles quietly, "Where is Rei? He better have a good explanation as to why it is now 3:30 in the afternoon when we were supposed to have left for the training grounds at 12:30!"

Hehe, ...now that Yuki mentions it. It is extremely unusual for Rei to be behind schedule for this long.

Nashi yells out, "Speaking of the devil, Rei's coming!"

We all look towards the south to see that Rei finally shows up with Rose accompanying him.

When Rei and Rose were with us, Yuki wasted no time by immediately scolding them, "What took you so long? The training is going to take longer than we planned."

Rei looks at us with a deadly serious face. Yuki firmly stares for a few seconds before adopting her own stern expression. In almost a whisper, "Rose, what did you find out about that dark presence?"

Rei says, "It was another demon, and I assume it's the demon from ..."

Suddenly demonic black needles fly by and strike all of Rose's vital muscle points. Yuki quickly screams out, "GET AWAY FROM ROSE NOW!!!"

Everyone quickly jumps back as lighting slowly emits from each of the needles. As soon as we were a safe distance away, Yuki creates an Ice barrier around us.

I ask Yuki, "WHAT ABOUT REI!!!"

Yuki responds hastily, "Look instead of yelling."

Outside of the ice dome, Rei's orange aura expands into dragon wings with blue flames shielding him from the lightning. Oh thank Mavis, he's alright.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Rose's screams fill the air. The black needles from training shouldn't be enough to do this. Who is strong enough to do this!

Her body fell onto the ground as she fell completely unconscious. Yuki instantly lowers the ice barrier and ran over along with Wendy.

A loud screech fills the air and everyone winces in pain. Wait, something is coming towards us! I need to tell...!

A demon speeds past everyone and grabs a hold of Rei by his neck. The screech suddenly stops and Wendy yells out, "REI!!!"

Yuki angrily orders, "I advise you to let him go before I break your arms and make you."

We can only hear the soft laughter of the demon. Rei was squirming, as I yell out, "IF YOU WON'T LET HIM GO I WILL KILL YOU!!"

The demon's voice fills the air as it says something unimaginable, "The best will be saved for last. I can't have mere mouses team up with Lions"

Suddenly cold winds gather around Rei's body. What?! This demon can use Ice magic!? As Ice begins to form on Rei's squirming body, Wendy yells out, "STOP IT!!!"

Winds surround Yuki as rose vine tattoos draw themselves everyone along Yuki's body. Yuki's white aura expands as she starts struggling against something. Is she trying to prevent Rei's body from freezing!

The demon says, "Ice Queen don't waste your energy. It's USELESS USELESS USELESS!!!"

The blizzard winds intensify in strength as Rei is frozen in black ice. The demon starts laughing like a maniac as if she already won.

I yell to Nashi and Liddian, "HELP US SO WE CAN FREE REI!!!..." It was like the two of them had seen a ghost.

The demon spoke, "Hmmm... Nashi and Liddian Dragneel from the future. I'm interested to find out how you two managed to survive but it doesn't matter anymore. Both of you are too late, my quest to become the strongest will not be stopped. I WILL KILL THIS BLACKEN ICE!!!"

Are you kidding me! This is the one that eradicated our future!? I...Wendy yells out, "You're the one who destroyed Fairy tail in the future!?"

The demon replies, "Of course, and now it is time to kill the present one. With my army, there is no way Blacken Ice will live..."

Suddenly, a massive explosion shakes the ground. No..it came from behind us...her army is attacking Magnolia. The demon continues, "It's time to kill Blacken Ice. Though for your knowledge, I despise being called demon Nashi. My new name is Lamia...and I am your death!!!"

She ran towards us as black magic flows out of her hands. "DIE!!!"

Suddenly a massive wall of ice separates us from Lamía. Yuki shouts, "You will not harm my friends!"

Suddenly another massive explosion shakes the ground vigorously. Magnolia is in a state of battle again and my friends have to deal with it. This mess is targeting them because of us. My friends didn't do anything to deserve this! They shouldn't be dealing with our mess. Yuki speaks out fiercely, "We need to free Rei. If I can get to him, then I can unfreeze him. Wendy, we need you to work on getting Rose back to consciousness. We can not win without her! Unless Rei decides to get another power-up after he's freed."

A massive wave of black energy surrounds the area as demonic growling fills the air and creates an uneasy feeling. Lamía growls,"Ice may have worked a few days ago. NOW IT'S TIME TO UNLEASH HELL!!!"

Nashi screams out, "GUYS THE ICE BARRIER..."

Suddenly, a wave of dust blinds our vision while the presence of a massive reservoir of dark magic grows even more powerful. Squirming noises fill the air as Lamia growls, "Rejoice! For the both of you to take a front row seat as I destroy the strongest mages!"

I quickly used water to clean my eyes before helping the others wash up. We rapidly search for Lamia and find her choking Nashi with one hand. While her other hand was choking Liddian as both of them are trying to break free. Lamia has almost completely changed from how Nashi looks like. Her skin is a tone darker with her clothes being a red top with a black jacket. Her pants are a very dark shade of red and her skin is almost...like she has her own Primal Reversion. The magic radiating off of her is even higher than it was a few seconds ago!

With an angry and deep growl, Yuki starts to charge while forming her dragon-morph armour.

Lamía replies with a devilish smile as she basks in the satisfaction of enraging the Ice Queen.

The wind picks up in our area as Nashi and Liddian are suffering from the dark energy from Lamia's hands. Lamia blasts them away as Wendy, Yuki and I all yell out, "NASHI!!! LIDDIAN!!!"

Lamía stands there cackling like a maniac. She turns to face us before finally saying, "Now that the baby mouses are gone. It's time to rejoice as your time will come to an end by me. The one that will be the strongest of them all!"

No...the feeling of helplessness can't show up here. It's do or die time, we can't afford to lose. Lamía is dead meat! I roar out, "YOU WILL NOT BE HARMING MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!!!"

Strong gusts of wind pick up around me as water envelops me. My scales forms from the water and attaches themselves to my skin. My clothing changes to my primal garments as my tail grows, my hair spikes out, and the water surrounding me vanishes.

Wendy yells out, "You will not hurt Fairy tail!"

Dense and powerful winds envelop Wendy while her power is growing at an intense rate! We have only done a single training session and we got this much stronger. From behind, Yuki says, "Haru, I need you to manifest a water clone to go find Nashi and Liddian!"

I nod and using a puddle at my feet, I mould the water to be a copy of me. I order, "Go find Nashi and Liddian." The water clone nods and left running.

Lamía growls, "YOU FOOLS IT WAS I THAT KILLED YOUR FUTURE SELVES AND WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Wendy roars out, "NO WAY ARE YOU WINNING!!!"

I ran towards Lamía before Yuki could say something to stop me. We need to stop relying on just one person, that is what the training was for. Lamía was gathering waves of dark magic around her right fist and hollers, "CONGRATS HARU!!! YOU GET TO DIE AGAIN!"

Not if I can help it! I block her fist and smash her gut in with my left fist. Lamía cries out, "GAAAHHHHH....TCH!"

What...how is she not fazed by my punch...is she mocking me? Lamía speaks very calmly, "Don't think your punch is good enough to work on me..."

I roar out, "DOESN'T MATTER!!! TAKE THIS! CELESTIAL PRIMAL ULTIMATE ROAR!!!"

A massive wave of water swallows Lamía whole and carries her off. Yuki yells out, "Haru behind you!!!"

Within a flash, Yuki forms an Ice barrier in between me and Lamia. Yes, now I got some-AH!...Ice shards scatter around me as I turn only to get punched by her dark energy fist. DAMNIT!!! Wait...something is off about her multi-element attacks. Could...no... I can't let that worry me now. TCH! Lamía growls "You're up first Haru..."

Instantaneously, she appears right above me. Damnit! Multiple streams of black energy are collecting in her right hand. No, I can't let it stop here...I feel my jacket being pulled on. From behind, Yuki throws me to the ground before dropping down herself. Wendy from a good distance behind us yells, "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL STRIKE!!!"

A beam of white light fires just above us and blows us back to the trees. GAH! Damn!...get a grip Haru. Lamía screeches out in pain, "GGGGGGAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Looking at the sky, the clouds suddenly breaks apart revealing a bright sky. The stars in the sky shine brightly as Wendy yells out, "FORMATION ZERO!!!" Starlight shoots down as more beams of light strikes where Lamía stands. A massive wave of dust rapidly swallows the area as Yuki rapidly responds by creating a mini ice dome for us.

I turn to Yuki, "Thanks..."

Yuki replies with her attention divided, "Say that after the battle. I am still sensing a massive quantity of dark magic out there."

Yuki lowers the Ice dome and orders, "Stay near Wendy and stay relatively close to me. She is after both of you for an unknown reason." In a flash beams of dark energy scatter and bind me. Looking at it, the dark energy was like dark water but was firm like steel. The shape though was ridged like Ice. How many elements are in this thing?! GAH!!! IT'S TOO TIGHT!!! I NEED TO...GAH!!!! Yuki angrily shouts, "What is with you and confining people?! The battlefield is not the place for that!"

Lamia smirks before replying, "Oh hush you. Let me enjoy myself out here and wait your turn. I can assure you that you will like it."

Yuki's P.O.V.

Why is getting rid of Haru and Wendy a big priority for her? I can't let Lamia do whatever she pleases and I especially refuse to let her kill my friends. Once he is free, we will be able to defeat her with Rei's strength. Lamía forges a sword of dark energy and grabs a hold of it. Damn it. Ice winds surround my hand as I forge my own crystal katana. Lamia was eyeing Haru as if she was trying to figure out where to strike her. Before Lamia could act, I quickly swing my katana and slice all of the dark water ropes that were binding Haru. She drops down and quickly says, "Thank you..."

Lamía screams, "Huh, I didn't think that would work since I used multiple elements ...WELL DOESN'T MEAN SHIT!!!"

Wendy jumps out from behind us and shouts, "LIKE WE SAID YOU AREN'T WINNING!!!" Has she been hiding to find an opening to strike? If so yelling as you come out might not be the best of ideas.

Suddenly all three of us were blown back by a strong stream of air. The strong stream of air is emitting from her as her power climbs to new levels. What in the world is happening? She wasn't this strong when she first arrived or perhaps she was just holding back. Lamía starts to laugh demonically screaming, "IN ONLY A FEW MINUTES MY FULL STRENGTH WILL RETURN! I'M NOW PAST FIFTY PERCENT!"

What!? So the streams of magic that were around us this whole time were her magic trying to come back to her! She's going to restore her power. The same strength that defeated our future selves and apparently Rei's perfect Primal Reversion!? We have to get rid of her, fast.

Within a blink of an eye, Lamía ran past me and punch Wendy's stomach severely. Wendy cries out, "GAH!"

I glance in horror as Wendy coughs up some blood onto Lamia's arm and falls down while clutching her stomach in pain.

Lamía teases by saying, "Oh, little Wendy what's wrong? Does your little bitty tummy hurt?"

Haru charges and yells, "STOP MESSING WITH US! YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN!!!"

I yell at Haru, "We don't have a strategy! Don't just rush in! You are going to get yourself killed!"

Lamía instantaneously punches Haru's stomach and twists her blow for even more pain. Haru coughs up blood and fell exactly like Wendy.

Nashi and Liddian yell from the distance, "NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!" Finally, the reinforcements have come back.

Lamía simply smiles at the comment. She speaks out, "Sure I will when they are my puppets!"

Within a flash I, direct my magic towards my hands for an ice make spell. From the ground erupts two spear pillars that pierce straight through Lamía's shoulders. Blood oozes down from the ice and drenched the clear blue into a bloody red. Lamia cries out, "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

That's where I beg to differ, Lamia...I quickly clap my hands together. Ice forms around Lamia as she did with Rei. Lamia struggles and screams, "YOU'RE FUCKING ATTEMPTS ARE USELESS USELESS USELESS!!!" While she yells her heart out, I run over to Haru only to hear a voice behind me, "The same trick won't work when I'm stronger now."

Her black magic slices my dragon morph armour perfectly in half while leaving my wings and tail. She...I stare into her eyes with shock and horror. Her power far exceeds my estimations. I doubt Rei would have a better time against Lamia if I just had more magic I could kill this demon. Lamía leans in and nibbles on my ear. She then whispers something very chilling, "You're too tasty to be absorbed first and dessert should always be saved for the end. Your fight with me will have to wait."

With that, she grabs a hold of my neck with her right hand and I squirm to loosen her monstrous grip.

Nashi's P.O.V.

Damnit! I'm not going to let her keep her like this. I'm not going to let her get hurt! NO WAY IN HELL! I roar out, "LET YUKI GO-" Before I could even continue, a massive black magic blast swallows Yuki as her scream fills the air.

The earth shakes violently as the black blast shoots itself along with Yuki into a nearby mountain range. Liddian yells out, "FOCUS ON SAVING HARU AND WENDY FROM BECOMING DEMONS NASHI!!! YUKI WILL BE FINE!!! THAT BASTARD SAID THAT SHE WOULDN'T TOUCH HER UNTIL EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD!!!"

Sorry, Yuki...I quickly pick up my pace. Lamía grabs a hold of the two and says, "Too late..."

Suddenly black waves envelop them and materialize them into Cocoons!? Suddenly dad's words echo in my head "You always gotta protect your friends."

He's right, I can feel the anger within Liddian. It's up to the both of us right now. We can't hide like all the other times we hid behind BlackenIce for our problems. We got to fight!

Massive flames erupt from both of us. Blacken Ice puts themselves on the line for others so that means we have to do the same. Lamía speaks out, "If the both of you want to meet the same fate then so be it."

Both Liddian and I reply, "NO WAY! We won't let you win! DRAGON FORCE-PRIMAL REVERSION!!!"


	25. A Word Called Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Haru and Wendy on the verge of death. Rei frozen along with Rose being out of the battle. Can Nashi and Liddian survive against the demon known as Lamia?

Nashi's P.O.V.

I roar out, "YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN!!!"

Liddian follows by yelling, "OUR FRIENDS NEED US TO STAND AND FIGHT UNTIL REI AND ROSE CAN FINISH YOU!"

Lamía smiles wickedly and says, "Sure, go ahead and try. That is if you can beat me before my power returns!"

Flames surround us while scales forms within the flames and attach on our arms and face like armour. Our clothing changes so that I'm now wearing a pink open-sleeve jacket while Liddian is wearing a gold one. Then our tails sprouts with golden color scales for Liddian and pink scales for me.

Liddian looks at me with determination. He says, "We gotta win. This is a battle we brought upon them. We have to help Blacken Ice succeed!"

I nod in agreement, he's right. It's our fault that Wendy and Haru are slowly becoming demons at the moment. If we didn't freeze earlier, this might have all been avoided. Lamía speaks out with the utmost of confidence, "I know both of you want to save them but that won't happen."

Black magic waves, coming from Magnolia, rapidly wrap Wendy and Haru in its cold grasp. I growl at her, "What are you planning to do with them!?"

Lamía grins like a victorious madman, "Turn them into demons!"

Liddian's hand clutches in anger right before he charges and roars, "YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE RIGHT TO MAKE THEM DEMONS!!!"

Lamía quickly dodges Liddian's fists but that's when I jump into action. I run behind Lamia while whispering, "You can't beat both of us at the same time..."

My eyes are quickly drawn to a scar near her right arm. Near her right shoulder, a biggish white scar stands out painfully against her tan skin. That's where I can cause the most pain! I light up my fists in bright pink flames and roar out, "TAKE THIS! CELESTIAL PRIMAL IRON FIST BARRAGE!!!"

Using all my strength, I smash the scar and immediately after Lamía screams out in pain. She screeches, "YOU MISERABLE MOUSE!!! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE TOP LION!!!"

I blast her back into the forest with my next fist. Liddian yells, "KEEP IT UP NASHI!!!"

I run in to keep the assault as Lamia tries to stop my punches. I quickly kick her gut but she catches my leg and smiles. With a jump, I twirl myself to force Lamia into the air. I yell out, "CELESTIAL PRIMAL FIRE DRAGON BOOSTER!!!" I quickly throw Lamia away from me.

While in mid-air she spins to face me and yells, "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR DEFYING YOUR FATE!!!"

A giant black magic circle surrounds me, making it impossible to dodge it. Damnit! I stop and prepare my own ultimate art. Lamía regains her balance mid-air and screams, "SAY GOOD NIGHT!!! OMEGA DARKNESS STREAM!!!"

Massive streams of black magic start collecting in her palm. With a flash, she transfers the magic through the circle and a spiral black stream forms right before targeting me.

I roar out, "LIKE I SAID THERE IS NO WAY I AM LOSING! CELESTIAL PRIMAL ULTIMATE ART!!! CELESTIAL INFERNO ULTIMATE PHOENIX BLADES!!!" From my hands, long strips of sparkling pink flames manifest. The two strips combine into a spiral blade strike and clashes against its dark counterpart.

As the two attacks collide, a huge wave of dust blows through the area as the two attacks try to overcome each other. DAMNIT! The black spiral is slowly overcoming mine. Damnit! I can't fail! I'm strong enough to beat this!

Liddian's voice echoes across the battlefield, "DON'T GIVE UP!!! PRIMAL SUN ULTIMATE ART! EXPLODING SUPERNOVA TWIN BLADES!!!"

Suddenly, orange flames merge with my pink flames. The merged ultimate art becomes a spiral of starry pink flames and vibrant orange flames. We may have a chance to beat her now! I roar out to Liddian, "DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING!!!"

The combined power of both our ultimate arts creates a mini-shockwave that pushes back the Omega Darkness Stream. Lamia cries out, "IMPOSSIBLE YOU TWO ARE WEAKLINGS!!!"

Liddian and I roar out, "NO WE AREN'T! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE PEOPLE'S FATES!!!"

We both yell out, "TAKE THIS!!! OUR FULL POWER!!!" The vibrant orange and glittery pink flames erupt in strength from our resolve. Our combined attack needs to win, WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!!!

Lamia laughs and shouts out, "IT USELESS YOU WORTHLESS LOSERS!!!" Suddenly, a massive red aura forms a demonic armor body. Its size is gigantic! With one move, a giant dark red katana slices through our combined attack. NO! The sliced parts strike the ground which creates a massive explosion. We wait by the forest as the shockwave rips the earth around us. Quickly, we jump deeper into the forest using the rubble as our ground to find Wendy and Haru. Luckily, Lamia didn't appear so we could safely look for the cocoons.

We run further and further away from one of the three that can end this. But if we don't free Wendy and Haru who knows what will happen!? Liddian realizes and says, "We should get back and unfreeze Rei!" This is strange...how has Lamia not found us yet?

Speaking of the devil, she breaks the ground around us and growls out, "YOU TWO WILL DIE NOW !!!"

I yell out, "You unfreeze Rei. I'll get demon me!"

Liddian's P.O.V.

A massive explosion suddenly shakes the battlefield as howling fills the air. Rustling fills the air as the asshole strikes my head. GAH! I quickly regain my footing only to see Lamia smash Nashi's stomach as if she wanted to punch a hole to the other side. Nashi cries out in pain, "GAH!!! BLUGH!!!" Before she coughs up even more blood than Haru and Wendy.

Sis!... LAMIA IS DEAD MEAT! I ... Need to help her ... but ... Lamia is too strong. Looking at Lamia, she has a lot of scratches and has a minor cut along her forehead. How is she only barely damaged?! She growls, "DIE!!!"

CRASH!!! The sudden collision of her body with a glowing white ice wall fills the air. WHAT THE HELL!!! Yuki from a distance yells out, "There is no way I'm letting you harm my friends! Liddian free Rei now, we need him desperately!"

Rustling sounds fill the air as Yuki runs back. Her shirt was still intact probably due to the strength of her armour but she has a major cut along her lower left arm. Although, the entirety of the cut is covered in ice. Is she going to be okay? I really don't think It's normal for ice to be that red. Suddenly, the ice around Nashi's stomach breaks into tiny shards before lodging themselves into Lamia. Nashi jumps and smashes Lamia out of the way.

Nashi yells, "GO LIDDIAN NOW!!!"

DAMN IT! I run rapidly in the opposite direction. Lamia cries out, "NO WAY IN HELL IS HE GETTING THE BEST OUT!!!"

Yuki yells out, "You don't get to decide who dies you spawn of Satan."

Suddenly, a blizzard forms behind me. Phew...Nashi screams out, "YUKI!!! LAMIA IS STILL...KYAAAAAA!!!"

I look back In horror as Nashi flies towards me. GAH! Nashi headbutts me right on my forehead and sends me flying too. OOF! Nashi's body smooshes mine like a pile of bricks and more blood escapes our mouths.

Behind us, Yuki stares down Lamía with bloodthirsty eyes. Suddenly, a dark red aura forms around Lamía, Yuki yells out, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU TWO! She's planning on going for you two first!"

Suddenly, a giant red skeleton hand was about to strike us down. Within a flash, a giant Ice hand stopped it. Yuki glares at Lamia with intense eyes while Lamia just smiles back at Yuki.

Yuki's white aura expands as Ice forms around it. Glistening layers of ice manifests around the dragon soul and becomes armour while covering her own wounds. Yuki's dragon soul roars in front of Lamía but she starts to laugh like a manic while covering her face.

Liddian yells towards Yuki, "SHE'S AMASSING MAGIC IN HER EYES!!!"

Yuki snaps back, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!!!"

Suddenly, the dragon soul is under attack by even more arrows. Yuki soars upwards as Lamia's red aura forms an armed demon's upper body!

Lamía howls out, "DIE!!!"

Within a flash, multiple arrows connected to streams of black magic strike the ice armour. GAH! Gah...it really hurts...I'll get her back for that. I'm definitely going to feel this one later...looking at Yuki she seems unfazed by it. Though the stream arrows could only make it through the first layer.

Suddenly, Lamía disappears from our sights. Yuki yells in worry, "Search for her while I rebuild the layer!"

I notice down beneath the tail something sinister but a dark must is covering it. I yell out to Yuki, "Something is beneath the tail!" Within a flash, multiple arrows continue to strike the dragon. Yuki has her hands full so what are we supposed to do!? Suddenly, behind us in the main body, black magic starts to materialize. "BEHIND US!!!"

Within a flash, three dark energy hands form and grabs a hold of us by our necks. The beginning of the dark magic materializes into Lamía! She growls, "YOU ARE DEAD!!! OMEGA DARKNESS CANNON!!!"

GAH! Waves of black magic strike each of our bodies as if we were cotton candy and Lamia is an army. We cry out in pain as the dark magic blasts us out of Yuki's dragon soul and crash into the forest.

CRASH! Our own force sends us right by where Rei was frozen. Damnit...tears run down my face. Looking at Nashi, her body has so many scratches and her magic is barely letting her maintain Primal Reversion.

Ugh, wait where's Yuki? I quickly look around and to my surprise, Yuki was trapped inside a tree bark. She struggles to move and break free but I doubt she has the strength. I'm grateful that Yuki somehow survived two point-blank range attacks. She looks like she can still fight but her body is clearly damaged. There are many many scratches all along her body and another nasty cut her right arm. I'm not doing any better either and I can't move at all.

Yuki mumbles with a dark aura, "You spawn of Satan. I will ...... with a butter knife and feed your .... to ..... Even then ..... too nice ....... You harm my friends, threaten my life and now my body might get scars! How dare she try to ruin years of hard work. I curse you. I curse you. I curse you. I curse you..."

Holy crap! How long is she going to say I curse you?! It's like she's trying to summon a demon or something! She's too quiet for me to hear everything she's saying but I'm certain she's making threats... I better make sure I don't ever make her mad.

Lamía triumphantly walks over and teases, "That's a good look for you, Ice Queen. On your back and covered in blood with your legs spread, oh wow! There's this insane dark aura around you! Are you sure you're not a demon too? Still, I'm not sure if I should be impressed or hysterically laugh at you guys' lack of observation."

What! ... Suddenly, black chains become visible to us. Within a mere second no even before we landed she had these ready for us! Yuki asks as she intensely glares at the demon, "How are you this strong?"

Lamía teases, "Future Rei and Yuki provided humongous power-ups. Their strength was unmatched. They tasted amazing so I am wondering how tasty you will be!" Lamía laughs with curved eyes as she walks over to me preparing a black magic sword.

Yuki cries out, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!!! Fight me instead! If you leave me alone, I will just heal myself and then completely destroy you!"

Nashi was squirming as was yelling, "NO! LAMIA STOP!!! DON'T KILL HIM I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!!! HE'S MY ONLY BROTHER!!!"

I just bury my face in the dirt. There isn't a way out of this...I'm sorry mom...dad...

Suddenly, the temperature shoots into insane heat. Rustling is heard as water drips nearby. Wait..where did the water come from? ... Yuki's Ice should be fine so... Did someone unfreeze Rei?! Lamia whispers, "How is he..."

Rei's P.O.V.

I roar out loudly, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU SICK FREAK!!!"

My orange aura spikes in heat, though it could be confused as flames. I rush in and with all my effort I try to break that sick freak's stomach with my right fist. As soon as I punch her, I yell out, "CELESTIAL FIRE DEMON IMPACT!!!"

Orange flames erupt from my right fist. Her face contorts in pain as she gasps for air before coughing up a puddle of blood on my arm. She went flying past the trees and the impact from her hitting the nearby mountain shakes the battlefield. The wave of dust that emits swallows our vision, and ringing from the impact muffles our hearing.

So this is the future Lamía, the one that killed my future self. I ask Nashi, "Is that the demon Nashi that killed Blacken Ice?"

Yuki says, "Ugh...yes she is but she calls herself Lamia now. We need to get rid of her before she decides to get stronger. Oh, and Rei, if you have the chance make sure to cut up her face for me."

Wow...I don't know what Lamia did to her but man is she pissed off! I calmly reply, " Yuki...I refuse to acknowledge her new name for an old friend. Though, yes I will destroy her for hurting you guys. Rose is on route to fairy tail to get healed, oh I'm going to enjoy holding that over her." I look down to Liddian, "Hey get Yuki down, Nashi. Liddian, you were brave but don't worry now. I'm going to end this..."

The earth violently shakes but I ignore it as I walk in the direction of Lamia.

Yuki's P.O.V.

Damnit! Why is Rei heading to fight Lamía by himself?! I yell out to Rei, "Don't!!! You will need teammates to win!!!"

He just ignores me and keeps walking, when suddenly the earth shakes violently. Lamia, from a distance, growls loudly, "THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE IS LIVING TODAY!!! THE STRONGEST WILL PERISH AND ALL THAT WILL BE LEFT IS ME!!!"

Worry strikes my body...how could someone be that strong. Can Rei win like this? There isn't a way he could bare this battle by himself. I wish he would stop being so stubborn all the time and let us help. Nashi yells out, "YUKI SHOULD WE GO HELP HIM!?"

I order, "No, don't interfere. Almost all of his attacks cover a wide range. We will just be caught in the crossfire if we go in. We should focus on finding a weak point in Lamia." The siblings nod with determination before wiping away any stray tears. "That's good. Save the tears for when we win. Still, are you two still hurt? It might take a while but I can still heal you two." I ask.

Nashi instantly came to my side and sat patiently next to me like a puppy. I smile at her and start working after petting her head. However, Liddian stood still in hit spot as he watches the battle.

"Liddian?"

Liddian smashes his fist into the ground while he mumbles, "How can I be so weak-"

I interrupt his train of thought, "You are not weak. You were very brave today Liddian, and you as well Nashi. Both of you showcased what the word bravery meant."

Liddian looks at me with a sigh of relief before coming over so I can heal him.

Lamia hisses, "DIE!"

Rei covers his right hand in vibrant orange flames and smashes Lamia into a nearby tree. Lamia screams in frustration but Rei remains unfazed and ready to fight.

Rei spreads out his legs then he makes his palms face outwards as he crosses his arms in front of his face. Suddenly, the temperature spikes to insane levels as Rei roars out, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME AS LONG AS I HAVE FRIENDS TO PROTECT!!!"

His orange aura grows to form the silhouette of Kiyoshi. The orange aura forms nine aura tails that sway around the battlefield fiercely. Lamia smiles and says, "Perfect. Demonstrate to me why you are the strongest Rei. Show me why I need your power!"

Suddenly, a massive wave of dust expands from winds created by Rei powering up. Nashi looks in shock as Rei's power rises to heights that we haven't witnessed before. The earth starts to tremble as lightning shoots down nearby Rei. Lamia calmly teases, "Where was this when Wendy and Haru weren't in cocoons?"

Rei growls out, "Shut up you piece of shit!"

Suddenly, lightning crackles around Rei's aura, but different from Rei's regular ultra primal reversion. Even though I have only seen it once, that is not the same lightning. He just found his Ultra Primal Reversion. How did he find a new power-up already?

Lamia's face goes from unfazed to shock. She screams out, "NO! HOW CAN YOU BE STRONGER THAN YOUR FUTURE SELF!?"

The earth shakes even more viciously as clouds form around Rei. BOOM! A massive flash of red light shoots itself and engulfs Rei. No way...

Rei howls out, "ULTRA PRIMAL REVERSION!!!"

The intense pressure emitting from the body of light concealing Rei, increases. Red light flashes the surrounding area and blinds our eyes.

When the light clears, a humongous red aura was there. The aura was as tall as a mountain and is vibrant and starry. The power flowing from that aura is massive! It's not just his power that changed either. Rei's earlier ultra primal reversion looks different than this one, his hair was black, his aura was orange. Now, his aura is red with sparkles and its size is gigantic. His front hair spike is golden instead of black and his eyes became gold as well. This power that he is emitting is higher than anything I have felt. His posture right now is relaxed but his aura is furious and emitting a high level of strength.

Nashi mumbles, "Woah..."

Liddian says, "Woah is too little...that is amazing."

I calmly say, "With this, we can finally win."

Rei's P.O.V.

Once my sights cleared and I gain a clear view of Lamía, I stand my ground. I calmly say, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Lamía was unfazed by my upgraded ultra primal reversion. She seems calm but that's because her magic is growing bigger along with mine. Though at the moment with her current strength I will be able to win. She stands there, smiling at me with intent to steal my powers. Lamía finally replies, "This should be interesting..."

I reply, "You aren't going to steal my powers. I'm not the same Rei you faced I won't make the same mistakes. I also know that is why a piece of shit like you have Yuki and my powers!"

Lamía slowly claps and says, "Wow...nothing gets by you Rei. Indeed I am here to steal your strength only. The others have disappointed me with their strength but with your strength Rei I will be unstoppable! You are a far greater specimen than the others. Though I won't rip your soul out so that you can become a demon. Wouldn't that be nice? To join your girlfriend again but as demons."

I reply angrily, "The only thing that will happen is your death!" With that, I run to Lamía for the most intense battle in my life. It's time to unleash the true power of the Celestial Sage Mode!


End file.
